The Truth About Life and Magic
by indieinnocent
Summary: Draco Malfoy carries on the physical & emotional wounds from the War, a stranger to Cassandra Louis, a muggle living and working in the wizarding world. But what happens when one summer, chance causes the two to meet under the most unusual circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra Louis looked out over the water as yet another summer season was upon the coastline. Even after living in England since she was six years old, she never understood what made the English beaches so endearing, so visit worthy—it was always so cold in her opinion. She sighed, knowing if she didn't depart down to the main lobby soon, she would be facing a firm warning from Mrs. Mayweather, the owner and caretaker of the mid-sized luxury hotel she worked at. That is, it appeared to be mid-sized to the unknown and untrained eye. Truth was, Cassandra was not only an outsider in terms of her nationality, even though she had, due to the nature of her situation, become a dual citizen with the United States and England, but Cassandra stood out from among the guests at Mayweather Suites because, she, unlike everyone else, wasn't a witch or wizard.

***

"I know it might be hard for you to understand Cass dear, but everything you read about in those books we gave you are true. There is a whole other world living among our own, a magical world."

"But how Mommy, where did they learn it? Why are they hiding?" Cassandra's mother and father looked at each other, speaking without words.

"That I cannot answer you sweetheart, at least, not until your older. For now, you are going to have to trust your Mother and I on this—witches and wizards are real. Those books we gave you as we were coming to England, they aren't just any books. They're textbooks, history textbooks for children attending the various witchcraft and wizardry schools around England."

"But how do you know about it Daddy? If it is so secret?"

"Always asking questions, that's my brilliant little Cassandra. Your Mother and I know this because we work with the Minister of Magic and the British Prime Minister—they're like the American President. Your Mother and I try to make the relationship between wizards and non-magical people as smooth and free of problems as possible. You see, your great-grandparents were magical Cass, but your grandfather wasn't. The magical traits didn't carry over to him. But he still maintained a good relationship with the wizarding world, and as his son, he wanted me to take over his position. That's why we are moving to England; it is much easier to do our job from here than it is was in America. Do you understand?"

"I think so," replied Cassandra, nervous as she stared out of the car window and they slowly moved forward in the London traffic. So much had happened in the last few weeks that anything was possible, even for the intelligent six year old.

***

It had been eleven years since that conversation with her parents as they made their way through London's evening traffic. Eleven years since she met her first wizard, the then Minister of Magic, and met her first witch Mrs. Phoenix Mayweather, a distant relative of hers, although the family history was fuzzy. Reluctantly leaving her private balcony, she pulled on her robe and made her way downstairs. The familiar desire to know how to apparate overwhelmed her; normally her muggleness didn't bother her, but each summer she was reminded how disappointed she had been when come her eleventh birthday no letter came for her from any of England's wizarding schools. She had cried for weeks, a sadness which was only replaced by her parent's accident a few months later. But Cassandra shook such thoughts from her head as she walked through the hallway down to the main desk. It was summer, and despite the recent wizarding war, Cassandra knew their opening weekend would bring the arrival of some of their most important visitors, and another summer of wishing to belong in a world which would never totally accept her.

"Good morning Mrs. Mayweather. Are you ready for today?"

"Aren't I always," smiled the warm face of Phoenix Mayweather, a middle aged witch with stunning steal eyes and honey blonde hair which fell down her back in soft waves. Phoenix Mayweather was the only one willing to take Cassandra in after the accident and since then had becomes her primary caretaker, but even more so, Mrs. Mayweather saw Cassandra as her daughter.

"Of course you are," Cassandra softly laughed as she took a moment to look over herself one last time before heading out to make sure everything was ready for the arrival of their first summer guests. Cassandra had inherited her mother's blue-green eyes, which despite all assumptions when she was younger, went beautifully with the curly red hair she had inherited from her father—which luckily for her, calmed down from a vivid red into a velvety auburn. The cloudy seaside sunshine kept Cassandra a sunkissed pale, something she preferred after reading so much about the risk of skin cancer in the health magazines at the local coffee shop she frequented. And at a normal height for her age of 5'6", many would say she could capture the eye of any young man of her fancy, if only Cassandra were interested in dating. Instead, Cassandra buried herself in studying, hoping to one day take on the job as Muggle Ambassador as her parents had before…well, before the accident.

"Oh Cass! You're wearing your new robes, that shade of purple is breathtaking on you. You had better watch out, or you might be stealing another heart this summer young lady. You caused quite a ruckus last year when you had that poor Carmichael boy head over heals for you," smirked Mrs. Mayweather.

"THAT was not my doing. I barely said a word to him and you now it. And it was only a problem because he was pureblood; I still can't get over how hilarious it is that pureblood boys can get it on with any girl they want, but if they want a more stable relationship and it is with anyone who has less than perfect bloodlines in recent generations, it is cause to nearly go to war," argued Cass. Blood purity was something she could never understand. "It's not my choice to be a muggle, anyone who really knows me, knows that."

Phoenix Mayweather smiled, "Just don't make anyone fall in love with you this year dear, at least not too early on. The scars from the war still run deep, a fact I feel the need to remind you. The war may be over­—the Dark Lord may be defeated—but our cliental is going to remain pretty much the same. We are still going to have our pureblood families and our half-bloods, even though you know everyone is welcome. Tension might rise between our guests and it is our responsibility to keep that tension low. So no pranks for at least the first few weeks, please Merlin, I am begging you Cass. You and your friends need to keep a low profile at least until the third week of business." And with a pointed look at Cassandra, Mrs. Mayweather walked out to greet her incoming guests.

Cassandra laughed at the memories of past years, when she an a judgment-free Blaise Zambini had charmed every shampoo bottle of the younger female guests into a hair-dye shampoo which left them all with a slimy green hue on their locks for the final days of summer—that is, Blaise charmed the shampoo, Cass just looked up the charm. After checking herself in the mirror one last time, running her fingers through her curly hair and checking to make sure her modest skirt and white oxford shirt were free of lint, she buttoned the two middle buttons of her wizarding robe, took out a deep breath, and went to join Mrs. Mayweather in the lobby, only to stop short when she heard the voices drifting down to her through the corridor.

"It's been rough, not that I let anyone know. I am ready to move on, accept people for their talents and abilities and not their blood, but you know Lucius as much as I do, he remains in his stubborn ways."

"Cissa, have they let him out?"

"No, he's still locked away. Don't get me wrong Phoenix, I miss him, terribly—he's my husband for Merlin's sake—but I pray that he wizens up in there, realizes that blood means nothing, that it never has, that we were too blind to notice that."

Cassandra cautiously peered around the corner to see Mrs. Mayweather wrap a tender arm around Narcissa Malfoy, her oldest and closest friend. In fact, it had been Mrs. Malfoy's suggestion that Phoenix Mayweather open Mayweather Suites, after the late Mr. Mayweather passed away in an Aura accident. Narcissa Malfoy took a deep breath and sighed, the war and her husband's imprisonment had taken a toll on her, it just took a skilled eye to notice. Her eyes sparkled less, her smile forced, but both nearly hidden by her immaculate appearance. Suddenly, there was a pointed and deliberate cough behind him. Mrs. Malfoy rolled her eyes and soughed "you're 18 for heaven's sake, you can introduce yourself young man."

"Draco, it has been too long. The last time I saw you, I am fairly sure you were just learning how to use ride a broom and now look at you, a legal wizard and recent Hogwarts' graduate. And just between us three, you may have your father's stature, but you most definitely inherited your mother's stunning looks," teased Mrs. Mayweather. The young man who walked out from behind his mother shocked Cassandra; she had no idea the Malfoy heir was this old. Whenever she had heard Mr. Malfoy talk about his son, he had made him seen like an infant, a child, not a young man before her. The teenager who stood next to his mother was clearly taller than 6' and had a well-toned body, and the same stony gray eyes as his mother. His only downfall in Cassandra's eyes was his nearly white blonde hair, which was entirely too messy for her liking, preferring instead a more hand-dried look than an "I just woke up and this is my bed hair" impression.

"Cassandra should be out shortly to help you to your room Narcissa. She will be so happy to see you."

"And how is our dear Cass doing this summer. I heard through some of my friends at the Ministry that she applied for the Ambassador position, is it true?"

"Yes, and I hope she gets it too. The poor girl wants the job so badly," replied Mrs. Mayweather. "Cassandra, are you coming?" she called.

Cassandra took a deep breath, tousled her hair, and turned around the corner. "I'm sorry, I got distracted. How are you Mrs. Malfoy, I missed seeing you here over the winter holidays, I hope you're well," she smiled. Narcissa Malfoy had always been one of her favorite quests, despite the tense relationship they had when Cassandra was younger.

"I'm wonderful dear. I am however, not sure you have ever met my son, Draco. He was away studying or staying with friends during our past vacations. Draco, this is Cassandra Louis, she lives and works with Phoenix."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Cassandra replied as she held out her hand. But instead of repeating the motion, Draco Malfoy remained in his stoic position. Cautiously and with a nervous laugh, Cassandra withdrew her hand. "Here, let me show you up to your room. I am sure both of you would like a good rest before the other quests arrive." And with that, Cassandra led the mother and son to the nicest suite a Mayweather Suites, the traditional Malfoy room.

Once in the suite, Cassandra snapped her fingers and a house-elf appeared. "Fauna, can you please bring up the Malfoy luggage and bring a nice pot of hot tea for Mrs. Malfoy and Draco when you're done?"

"Oh yes, yes Miss Cassandra. Fauna loves helping you," and with a pop the house-elf was gone.

"She'll have everything for your shortly Mrs. Malfoy. Let me know if you need anything. My room is still down the hall and up the stairs." Turning towards Malfoy heir she continued, "I hope you enjoy your visit Draco," and with that she turned and left the room.

"Draco Malfoy, I don't think I have ever seen you be so rude in my entire life," scolded Mrs. Malfoy, walking towards her son. "I know you are not talking at the moment, and I can understand why, but Merlin Draco, you can at least be civil. No one blames you for what happened, no one." Narcissa Malfoy softly placed a hand on her son's shoulder and whispered, "Dumbledore knew what his fate was my darling, Severus knew too. It's time you came to accept that. If your classmates can forgive you, you need to forgive yourself." She wrapped her arms around her son, "I love you Draco. Dearly. Please let my lovely, warm, talkative son return to me soon." And with a longing glance and a soft kiss, Narcissa Malfoy walked out of the room, unaware of the tears that started to fall down Draco's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am obviously new to the art of fanfiction and therefore am still working out the kinks in my writing and writing style as it appears on the page. So please forgive me if the format of my story changes a bit in the next few days. This is a Draco Malfoy and OC story, but it is going to move slowly. There is no reason to have two characters end up together in the first few chapters, not is it realistic in my opinions. Reviews are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the characters of Cassandra Louis and Phoenix Mayweather. Please respect that ownership.**

* * *

It had been a week since Mayweather Suites opened up for the summer season and along with Mrs. Malfoy and Draco, two other wizarding families had come to stay. Cassandra had been busy making the new families feel welcome, including tending to the three young children of one of the newer families—the Dessens.

"Amelia, please don't tease your brothers. And Alexander, James, please don't annoy your sister. I am sure it will stop raining soon and you'll be able to go and play outside," begged Cassandra. For the past four days, the sky had opened up and poured more rain than Cassandra, or anyone for that matter, believed could fall during June. It had taken all of her energy to not pull her hair out as she attempted to keep twelve-year-old twins Alexander and James from hexing their nine-year-old sister Amelia. Sure, they were adorable children, but rain brings out naughtiness in even the most well behaved.

"Why can't you place a charm in the playground like Mum does? It's easy Cassie," begged the Dessen children. Cassandra cringed at the nickname they had given her; it reminded her of a small, fluffy animal one would keep for a pet.

"I have already told you, I don't know magic. I'm a muggle. I am sure when your Mom and Dad get back they'll place the charm up themselves. But in the meantime, why don't you go into the kitchen and find Fauna. If you ask nicely, I am sure she and the other house-elves will make you some hot chocolate and give you a few goodies before dinner later." Her suggestion caused three huge smiles to emerge on the children in front of her. "Just, don't eat too much. And don't let anyone know I gave you permission to gorge on sweets!" she called after them as Amelia, Alexander, and James tore off towards the kitchen.

After suggesting the mid-afternoon sugar feast, things had gone much easier for Cassandra. Mrs. Mayweather and Mrs. Malfoy, along with Mrs. Dessen had gone off into town for a lady's afternoon out, while Mr. Dessen went to a quiddich game with the other guests, newlyweds Georgiana and Edmund Connor. The later two guests where not much older than Cassandra—and Draco for that matter. Over dinner shortly after their arrival, Cassandra had learned that both worked in the Ministry of Magic's Muggle Relations Department, instantly creating a bond between the three. And after experiencing first-hand Cassandra's smooth ability to be able to function between both the muggle and wizard worlds, the Connors promised to give her a strong recommendation with the department chair.

All the guests appeared to be mingling and getting along nicely, much to the pleasure of a previously worried Mrs. Mayweather; all the guests, that is, but Draco Malfoy. The young Mr. Malfoy had not uttered a word since he had arrived, much to the dismay of his mother who was sure a summer away from the pressures and constant reminders of wizarding life would help him ease up and help him better communicate the complicated feeling he was holding tight within himself. A silence which, had not gone unnoticed by Cassandra. She would watch the young man as he wandered around the grounds, a lost look on his face late into the evening. The only person who could even manage to hold his attention longer than a few seconds was his mother, and even then, there were times when she couldn't reach him as he fell into the deep recesses of his mind.

Cassandra had done the best she could to make things even a touch better for Draco. When she found out he liked chocolate dipped croissants at tea, she went to the local French bakery and bought a few; she made sure that the children stayed away from the library when he was there, reading; and, easiest of all, she always said hello and offered a smile. There was just something so familiar in his vacant looks and it touched a nerve somewhere inside of her and she was determined to find the cause of that unnerving feeling.

Therefore, it was not surprising that one afternoon when Cassandra happened upon Draco in the kitchens, his silence continued. Truthfully, she not sure she even wanted to be in the same room as him. After nearly two weeks of silence—for indeed after the rain had stopped two days earlier the summer days began to fly by—the silence that flowed forth from Draco Malfoy was suffocating for Cassandra. Everything about her life and work at Mayweather Suites was loud and occasionally chaotic, but the silence that surrounded the young man scared her. But Draco didn't even notice Cassandra enter the room. Instead, he had his back to her as he looked out the window towards the shimmering water with a thick layer of fog slowly rolling in towards shore. Silent herself, Cassandra walked across the large space towards the pantry in the hopes of finding a quick snack before heading up to her room to read a bit more before dinner. Glancing through the panty, absorbed in finding something small, but up to her tastes, Cassandra didn't notice Draco turn around and face her.

Truth be told, while everyone thought Draco was off in his own world, he had in fact, for the past weeks, been carefully watching everyone. He noticed how Mr. and Mrs. Dessen always made sure to bring a small something or other back for their children when they had been away all day and how Mr. and Mrs. Connor sneaked kisses in the garden when they thought they were alone. It tore him apart to see how tired and sad his mother appeared to me; tearing at him more knowing that he was the cause to many of her sorrows. He was, however, thankful for Phoenix Mayweather who was able to, even for a short time, return a smile to his mother's face. He had known Phoenix since he was a small child, and while he saw her less and less during his school years, she had always been a close friend of the family, one of the few adults he didn't address properly, instead seeing her as an impossibly older sister than his mother's close friend. But most of all, Draco found himself drawn to watching Cassandra Louis.

He never tried to deny his initial attraction to Cassandra's beauty, but as he watched and learned of her muggle heritage, he was intrigued as to how his father was ever able to stand her presence. He knew Lucius Malfoy to he a hardheaded man who strictly believed in blood purity, looking down on even the marriages between purebloods and half-bloods. But as he watched Phoenix's charge, he was able to mildly rationalize how his father was able to interact with her; in short, Cassandra Louis was brilliant. Her knowledge was able to rival that of Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and himself combined; not only did she have a thorough knowledge of the history of magic, potions, and herbology, along with many other wizarding subjects, Cassandra also went to a local private muggle academy and earned some of the highest test scores in the county. The bright seventeen year old was driven, a drive that intrigued Draco. He wanted to know what exactly was pushing her so hard to be the best, and brightest, at everything? —what on Earth could cause such ambition and, could he say, desire to prove herself? But Draco was quickly pulled out of his daydream-like trance of thinking when he heard the quiet curses of the young woman before him.

"Stupid, bloody crisps are on the top shelf again. I'm not ten feet tall. Why can't anyone remember that?" Cassandra glared at the top shelf of the panty which laid claim to the bag of crisps that were currently calling her name. Even when standing on a chair, the salty snack was still out of her reach. It was at times like this that Cassandra was too stubborn to call for a house-elf to levitate the chips down for her; she might not have been blessed with magical abilities, but she was not about to take advantage of the magical creatures just because she was hungry and needed a quick tie-me-over before dinner. And because of such, when the bag suddenly started floating down towards her and landed gracefully in her hands, she gasped quite loudly and spun around with a look of shock on her face as she turned to find Draco Malfoy pocketing his wand, a blank expression on his face.

"I…umm…thank you," she stuttered. "I thought I was just going to have to resign myself to waiting until dinner. But thanks to you, now I have a snack." Cassandra blushed and she mentally scolded herself. She never got nervous, but something about the small action bestowed upon her by the blonde youth before her made her feel like the ground had been removed from beneath her feet. The silence between the two was deafening, so she did the one thing that came to her mind.

"Dinner tonight is going to be out on the back lawn. At seven, like always," and with that she walked out of the kitchen. Had she only waited a bit longer, or listened a little harder, she would have heard the quiet "you're welcome" barely whispered behind her.

***

"I know it's unexpected, but how often do we have so few guests over the summer months Cassandra? With the Dessens and the Connors off in France for a long weekend, I think it would do you some good to take some time off," urged Mrs. Mayweather. It was true. For mid-June, it was unusual to have the residents of Mayweather suites suddenly reduced to just the permanent two occupants along with Mrs. Malfoy and Draco. Cassandra could only assume what was going to be said next when she realized Mrs. Mayweather was already continuing.

"…which is why Narcissa and I thought it would be nice to, you know, take a little trip of our own, a kind of relaxing vacation. Goodness knows I haven't been away for any longer than an afternoon since we opened a few weeks ago, and I haven't had a proper vacation for months now. And it was Narcissa's idea that we might go away while we're so slow. Please don't look at me that way Cass, I think this would do me some good."

"So I am just supposed to stay here by myself? I haven't been here by myself since…since the accident." Even now, seven years later, Cassandra couldn't bring herself to openly talk about the loss of her parents; she too, like Draco, had things she would rather not talk about. "And what will I do when you're gone. Sit here and knit?"

"Cassandra Louis, what are you doing taking that tone with me. Firstly, you don't know how to knit, and secondly, there are plenty of things to occupy your mind and time. And you're not going to be along. Draco is going to stay behind as well. This is a Narcissa and Phoenix week away _alone_, without children." Phoenix Mayweather's tone softened when she looked at Cassandra again. "I know it's going to be hard, that it has been hard for you with your eighteenth birthday coming up. For years you have wanted to work for the Ministry and now you're able to. And with well, the accident still fresh in your mind, it is going to be hard for you if you do get this position. You're going to be taking over their office sweetheart. I just think some time to yourself, albeit with Draco in the house too, would do you some good. You're going to have to learn how to talk about the loss of your parents if you want to take this position as Ambassador."

Cassandra sighed, she knew she would have to overcome the ghosts and nightmares that had come with the loss of her Mom and Dad, she just didn't know it would have to happen in the same summer that she turned eighteen and was finally legally able to apply for the job she had pushed herself so hard to get. But no one ever said life was easy.

"Alright, go off and enjoy your week. You deserve it. I am sure Draco and I can take care of ourselves; I mean, what kind of trouble could we really cause?" Cassandra smiled, "and I promise not to dye his hair green or have some kind of wild party" —Mrs. Mayweather smiled—"this time around anyways." And with that Cassandra went on her way, thinking of ways to entertain herself and Draco over the next week while giving him the space he needed to heal as well as some room for some long overdue healing herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank those of you, who have stopped by and read my story. It means a lot to me, especially those of you who have decided to follow it 3. So here is Chapter Three. I have a few ideas for the upcoming chapters, and I am liking the pace that it is going at right now, but might slow it down a bit, cover each day they have without other guests around, but I am not 100% sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I am not brilliant enough to create my own world, only the world of Phoenix and Cassandra. So please respect the rights of authors and don't claim works that aren't your own, as your own.**

**

* * *

  
**

With the departure of Phoenix Mayweather and Narcissa Malfoy earlier that morning, Cassandra found herself wandering through the fairly empty manor that is Mayweather Suites wondering how to occupy her time over the course of the week. Sure, she had to contend with the silent presence of Draco Malfoy, but she knew from mere observations that he was fully capable of taking care of himself. But it did seem a waste for the few house-elves that Mrs. Mayweather employed to stay with just Draco and herself around.

"Fauna, are you in the kitchen?" she called as she walked by the spacious kitchen space.

"Yes, Ms. Cassandra, I'm here. Fauna has much free time with the other guests gone, would you like me to make you something to eat? Cake? Cookies? What can I do for Ms. Cassandra?" Fauna was overjoyed to have something to do. Truth be told, with only Cassandra and Draco in the house, Fauna and her fellow house-elves found themselves with too much spare time that could be better spent than rowdy nights drinking butterbeer.

"I'm good actually. What I wanted to let you and the other house-elves that you can have the week off. You'll still get your salaries, but Draco and I don't need your assistance this week. Just like Mrs. Mayweather, you all need a break as well. Can you please let the others know?"

"Oh Ms. Cassandra is much to kind, much to kind to Fauna and her friends. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" And with that, Fauna popped off no doubt to inform her friends of their week off and Cassandra was left alone in the kitchen to figure out what to do for tea.

Cassandra looked out the window, overlooking the water sparkling in the sunlight. After the brief period of rain, the shoreline had considerably warmed up; it was truly beginning to feel like summer. But there was something out on the shoreline that also caught the attention of Cassandra, a lone figure, their back towards her, staring out over the water. If it was at all possible, Draco was even quieter than he was when he first arrived, a lone shadow wandering the halls, late into the night. Cassandra couldn't help but wonder what was bringing on his insomnia—what could he have faced that would trouble him so much? He never seemed to sleep, and if he did, it could not be restful. He often tossed and turned and only seemed to fall into a deeper sleep when surrounded in light. She might not be able to help him sleep, but Cassandra knew there were other ways to help someone out in need. And with that, she turned the kettle on and sorted things out for tea.

***

The breeze was refreshing as Cassandra walked with a tea tray down towards the water. Even with the cooling charms on the property, it was still a bit too warm for her own personal tastes. The sound the crashing waves was soothing and a comfortable sound she had come to love over the past years. She slowed down as she neared the figure in front of her, oblivious to her presence. She kneeled down and altered the tea tray into a small table similar to the kind one uses when they want breakfast in bed.

"I brought you some iced tea Draco, I thought it might be more refreshing that hot tea today. And I have also got some fruit and a slice of lemon cake. The lemon cake is from the same bakery as the chocolate croissants I always get you. I think they're pretty good and they go great with the tea." Cassandra smiled as he looked towards her. She laid out a blanket not too far from him and laid it out, taking a book out of her bag and reaching over for a glass of iced tea. She may not get him talking, but she could offer him some company.

Cassandra sighed as she laid back. It wasn't like she was overworked, but she had forgotten how much she liked lying on the beach, reading, when she was younger. She reached over and picked up her tattered copy of Harper Lee's To Kill A Mockingbird. No matter how many times she read the novel, she was always blown away by the sincerity of Lee's characters, the brutal honesty of the travesties that plagued the southern American states for so many years. She couldn't fathom how people could be so prejudice about the color of someone's skin, it was a world, a time, she couldn't understand; but then again, she had to remind herself that each era, each community of people, had their own problems to deal with. Prejudices about blood type were no different than those concerning the color of ones skin. Cassandra smiled, sitting up a bit to pull her hair off her shoulders and into a comfortable bunch, and laid back down.

Draco reached over and picked up his own glass of tea. She was right, iced tea was much more refreshing today than a typical hot English tea, and the lemon cake was delicious. But what he couldn't understand was why Cassandra was being so nice to him; unlike everyone else, she didn't know him when he was younger, but was that enough for her to ignore the things he knew had been said about him throughout wizarding England? Draco admitted he appreciated her kindness, the fact that she did not try to get him to talk, but instead kept him company with her silence, he really did appreciate it, but the same question kept running through his mind: why?

As he set his tea back down, Draco looked over at Cassandra. Wisps of her curly auburn hair were waving around in the wind. She was smiling, occasionally letting off a soft chuckle at whatever she was reading. That was one of the things that surprised him, she was always reading. She was never without a book somewhere in her possession. Curiosity was getting the best of him, as she laughed out loud this time, covering her mouth and closing her eyes as she did so. So Draco did something that surprised even himself.

"What are you reading?"

Cassandra looked up from her book with an expression that astounded Draco.

"To Kill A Mockingbird; it is a muggle novel about America during a period after their Civil War and relations between blacks and whites. It's quite lovely actually, despite it's dark content." She spoke to Draco as if they had always talked to each other, as if they hadn't been taunting each other with silence for the past weeks (for it had been taunting right, his silence and her few words?). She rolled over onto her side, looking at Draco straight on, "I've seen you in the library a lot; do you like to read?"

"I do actually. It seems to be the one thing I can do nowadays and not have anyone question. Besides, it's relaxing and I am never at a loss of anything to read."

"I love that about books. As soon as you have finished one book, there are hundreds more to choose from. And I'm lucky; I have two worlds of books open before me, although I like to keep the wizarding books for more intellectual reads and muggle ones for my spare time, especially muggle novels like this one. They're informing, but they don't have the same baggage that history books have."

Draco let out a dry chuckle, "you're lucky. I only had the pleasure of reading textbooks and history books when I was growing up. I am not sure my father knew the meaning of a "pleasure read." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was then that Cassandra noticed it wasn't so well-mussed as it usually was; instead, now his hair truly was messy, a natural messy instead of the forced messy that he had sported when he first arrived. "I've never actually read a muggle book before. Even now when I visit your library I find myself reading books on potions or the history of magic. It's pathetic isn't it?—may lack of…of…variety in my reading."

Cassandra looked at him for a moment and suddenly sat up, her book carefully tossed onto the blanket underneath her. "You know," she said with a sly smile, "it's never too late to defy your father and read something you want to read—or just read something muggle—for a change."

***

Draco wasn't really sure what he had gotten himself into. As soon as Cassandra had suggested he read something out of his norm, she had gotten up off her blanket and started walking around back towards the house, turning around and calling to him, "you don't have to come, but I have a sudden desire to read something else."

And now, here he was, sitting on the arm of a chair, looking at Cassandra as she ran her finger over the spines of numerous books, calling out titles and authors as they caught her eye. It was fascinating; how on Earth did she know so much?

"I'm sorry, I am probably being a bit pushy. It's just, I needed to do something. I am not used to doing nothing all day." Cassandra was suddenly very conscious of the fact that she had practically dragged Draco Malfoy into the library. She laughed out loud, "Sorry, look at me. The girl who was silent for nearly a year and here I am crumbling under a few hours of silence."

Draco just stared at her. He wasn't sure what to think, how could the girl before him have ever been silent? "You didn't talk for nearly a year?"

Immediately, he regretted asking. Cassandra stopped at the end of one of the bookcase and turned around. Her countenance changed; she slowly moved to an overstuffed armchair by the fireplace.

"I stopped talking after my parents died. There seemed no point to talk anymore. Everything I thought I knew the world to be had turned out to be a lie. I didn't get accepted into any wizarding school, which confirmed my worst fear that I was a plain old muggle, and then a few months later my Mom and Dad died. After losing them, with their accident, I thought there was no way that either world I had lived in was a kind world."

Draco let out a bitter, yet sorrow-drenched sigh; he knew exactly how she felt. But at the same time he was racked with guilt; he was eighteen, eight-fucking-teen, and he could barely contain his sorrow and remorse and here was this young woman before her who had to face so much personal pain at eleven. Merlin, at eleven he has been haughtily taunting Harry Potter and ordering around his fellow Slytherins, and at eleven Cassandra had to deal with heartbreak and the loss of her parents.

"I'm a right bloody git," hissed Draco, slamming his hand down on the arm of the hair.

Cassandra turned her eyes towards the boy, concerned and a bit bewildered. "Wha…what? What makes you…why would…why would you say that?" Her eyes were wide and so vulnerable. She bit her lip, knowing both of them were treading in dangerous waters of hurt, the fear of the past, and the horrors of past hurts.

"I ruined the lives of thousands of people because I was too afraid to stand against my Father and the beliefs of those over me. I rejected a world that was innocent just because I thought it was what was best; I never questioned anything until it was too late. And here I am wallowing in self-pity when you had to face much worse at eleven and you're doing worlds better than I am. I thought I was able to change, and yet I am no different than I ever was. I am an arrogant, selfish, wallowing-in-my-own-sorrow bastard."

Draco's shoulders slumped. He broke eye contact with Cassandra, running a hand through his hair as his shoulders slightly shook. Cassandra felt as if she was glued to her chair; she couldn't imagine the pain, the guilt, Draco was carrying on his shoulders.

"Actually, I feel quite the opposite. I…I admire your strength, that you are able to even get up in the morning. You have something inside of you pushing you to at least get up everyday Draco. That has to mean something. And from what I am aware, you're not receiving hate mail everyday; no one has stopped by to curse or attack you. None of the other quests have shown you any disrespect or malice. I've often heard your mother tell you that it might be time to move on, that those who lost their lives during the War knew their own fates. While I have never meant to eavesdrop, I don't disagree with her. Don't be like me and wallow Draco. It gets you nowhere, but in a hole that, after awhile, might be too deep to dig yourself out of."

Draco looked back up at her, unnerved at how she was able to talk to him and not turn away in disgust; unnerved at how willing he was able to maybe, just maybe, open himself up to her. He felt the tears building up, the lump rising in his throat.

"You…you don't know the things I've done," he choked out hoarsely. "I wish I could have done things differently."

Cassandra smiled softly, rising from her chair and towards him. Her head tilted towards one side. She rubbed her hands up and down her shoulders and arms, holding herself, letting out a sigh. Pausing at the door, she turned to him and Draco looked up to her, the most vulnerable he had ever let anyone see him in a long time.

"Don't we all Draco, don't we all."

Taking in a deep breath, Cassandra closed her eyes as she held her breath in for a moment and slowly let it out; "don't we all," she repeated again as she slowly open her eyes. She tucked a few curls behind her ear, looked up at Draco again, and left him alone to fight his own demons until he was ready to talk again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, here is Chapter 4. It is a bit longer than the previous three chapters, but I feel much more comfortable with these longer chapters—with them I don't feel like I am ending something too soon. As always, please feel free to review and let me know what you think.**

**  
Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra and Phoenix, not Harry Potter. Please respect that.**

* * *

Several hours passed as Draco Malfoy thought things over in the library. For quite a while, he sat in the same chair he had occupied when Cassandra left the room. It wasn't until much later that he had risen and paced the room a few times, pausing to look out the window or to flip a few pages in the books that were resting out in the open on the various tables and other surfaces in the library. At other points, Draco found himself laying on the floor, looking up to the ceiling stretching out, or on his stomach, his head resting on his crossed arms. Something about the silence that was created in Cassandra's departure had enabled him to, for the first time, truly look back on the past few years and realize Cassandra and his mother were right: he couldn't blame himself forever. Draco couldn't remember the last time he went flying, the last time he laughed out loud at something he thought was truly funny, the last time he let himself go for more than a few fleeting moments. Yes, terrible things had happened, both to him and at the workings of his own hands. But the real shame of it all would be if he let himself not move on from the past and let a new life, a new breath, revive him.

While Draco was developing this conclusion, he happened upon another copy of To Kill A Mockingbird resting on a lower shelf of the bookcase to his left. Recalling it as the novel Cassandra had been reading earlier on the shoreline, Draco reached over and thumbed through its pages. "It's a start," Draco thought as he opened the crisp binding to the first page; _"When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at his elbow…"_

***

Elsewhere in the house, Cassandra too was deep in thought, memories bringing her back to when she was eleven, the pain of not receiving any school letters and the loss of her parents. As she ascended the stairs to her room, Cassandra looked around her to the house she had come to know and love as her home. So many things about this house and the life she was living made her happy, but sometimes she couldn't help but feel as if something was missing.

As she entered her room, Cassandra didn't bother with closing her door; instead, she sat down on her bed and reached over to her side table retrieving a single framed photograph. The moment in the photo normally wouldn't have been that noteworthy, unless you knew it was Cassandra's favorite photograph of her and her parents. It was the first magical photo that was ever taken of her. Even at six years old, she waltzed right up to the photographer and asked him how it worked, even if his explanation went over her head. All she knew was that it was magical, and it was going to be her first picture living a new life with her parents in a new country.

Her mom had chosen the spot, a nice park fountain just down the street from the hotel they were staying in during their first week in London before their apartment was ready. She, her mom, and her dad were sitting on the fountain ledge, the water sparkling behind them. But right when the photographer was about to count off three and take the picture, a rather large pigeon handed on her mother's shoulder, causing her to let out a startling scream. Her father was caught off guard by his wife's scream and started to tumble back into the fountain water. These two events around her had caused Cassandra to do what was only natural: laugh. It was the perfect moment, her mother horrified about the bird on her shoulder, her father falling into the water, and Cassandra laughing, tossing her head back with a huge smile on her face—an event which now repeated itself for eternity.

Any time that Cassandra felt down or a bit lonely, she would look at this very photograph and remember how things used to be, a reminder that her parents would want her to be happy despite everything that had happened in her life. But somehow, at this particular moment in time, the photograph wasn't enough. For the first time in her life she wasn't sure if she could take these next steps in her life without her mom and dad.

Cassandra lay back on her bed, her legs hanging over where the backs of her knees hit the edge. What was she getting herself into?—Muggle Relations Ambassador? Good Lord, she was not prepared for this. She knew she was a good mix of both worlds as she had continued to interact with the muggle world while living in the wizarding world full time with Phoenix. But this was a real life wizarding job she was applying for. What if the same negative feelings about her parent's involvement with the Ministry still existed? Even after the war, was it possible that she might be targeted as well? These were questions Cassandra was not ready to face, not quite yet. Reluctantly, she pushed herself off her bed and walked outside, bringing the photograph with her and settling into the hammock she had set up in the corner of her balcony. And, for the first time in a long time, Cassandra let her wall down and cried.

***

Time passed unknown to the two teenagers facing their own fears and demons in Mayweather Suites. Afternoon turned into early evening, and with the slow setting of the sun, the beach grew darker and darker with the encroaching evening colors of dusk. Stars began to dot the eastern horizon and it was only due to this sudden decrease in light that Draco even noticed how late it was getting.

Draco Malfoy had found himself captivated with To Kill A Mockingbird; the characters of Jem, Scout, Dill, Miss Caroline, Atticus Finch, and the others were each so different and yet, at various times during the novel Draco had found a connection with each of the various characters. He couldn't understand why a town was holding an innocent man guilty, just because of the color of his skin. Could people ever be so ignorant, to judge people based on the color of their skin? Merlin, they couldn't help it. But it was about this time that Draco also realized, as he had so many months before, that a war about blood type was no different. Cassandra was right, every world, every people, had their own sins and problems to deal with.

So he sat up, stretching out his stiff body as he did so. His back cracked as he stood up and looked out a window over at the quickly darkening sky. Slightly startled at the quickly falling darkness, Draco glanced over at the clock to notice it was already half past seven, an entire half hour after Cassandra normally would have announced dinner. He would have been lying to himself had he not admitted he was slightly concerned; they hadn't exactly had the most light-hearted conversation earlier and she wasn't in her normal spirits when she had left so many hours ago; not to mention, the house seemed eerily quiet.

Venturing out into the hallway, Draco wandered in and out of the kitchen, onto the back porch, and threw several rooms, including his own. It was only then that he remembered how on his first day at Mayweather Suites Cassandra had mentioned her room was only down the hall and up the stairs. But as he was walking up the last flight of stairs towards her bedroom door, Draco felt as if he was invading somehow. A room was private and here he was, walking into a room of a girl he barely knew and yet found himself connected to. Already he liked the way she reached out to him when he was in a time of need and how she somehow knew exactly when to give him a moment of silence and a time to think.

Draco cautiously stepped through her doorway and looked at he room around him. The walls were painted a light shade of brown, the majority of her furniture black and an antique shade of turquoise. Without a doubt, he knew that the blue-green eyed girl had designed the room herself; it was perfectly and exactly Cassandra in every way. It was at this point in time that the sound of wind chimes filled Draco's ears, drawing his attention to the open French doors that lead to a balcony, where he found Cassandra curled up on a hammock looking out over the water. The hammock swung gently in the wind, just barely, but noticeable enough.

He reached a hand up and scratched the back of his head, walking over and taking a spot on the hammock next to her while at the same time reaching over for the picture frame she held in her hands. Even at just a seconds glance, Draco knew it was of Cassandra and her parents; she had her mother's eyes and her father's hair. It was the perfect moment caught on film. When he looked over at Cassandra, he realized she was looking at him, slowly sitting up, crossing her legs underneath her. Several moments may have passed between them before Draco spoke. Looking at Cassandra, he smiled, tossing his head slowly and softly to one side, as if beckoning her.

"Come on," he said. "I think we need a change of scenery and I happen to know of a place that has been left empty for far too long." Cassandra couldn't help, but look at Draco questioningly. But nevertheless, followed him as he got up off the hammock and walked back through her bedroom and down the stairs.

***

"Umm…I umm…I am not too sure about this."

"There is nothing to worry about. I'll just apparate us to where we're going. I got my apparation license about a year ago so there is nothing much to worry about; I've done several side-alongs and no one has ever ended up with missing body parts."

Even though Draco was trying to ease Cassandra's fears, the very mention of "missing body parts" terrified her. She did not want to end up at wherever they were going with a missing limb. Looking at her Draco addressed her again, "you look as if you have never done this before?"

"That's because I haven't," she said a bit too loudly. "Phoenix isn't a fan of apparation, says she barely passed her own test, so we always use the floo system. So give me a break if I'm a bit nervous."

Draco tried his best not to laugh at the girl who was now leaning against the dresser in the suite he and his mother were sharing. She had her arms crossed and a similar cross look on her face that was barely covering the look of fear and intrigue that was betraying her in her eyes. He picked up his wand from where it was resting on the desk as he slowly walked towards her.

"I promise, if anything happens to you, you have every right to beat me up and torture me in any manner you please. I won't stop you. You just have to trust me."

Cassandra scoffed and held her hands up in defeat; "alright, I guess I don't have much choice in the matter since you refuse to let me know where we're going. Just tell me what to do."

Draco smiled and walked towards her, once again asking her to trust him and he tucked a curl behind her ear and wrapped his arms around her. Cassandra shuddered at their sudden contact, her pulse racing.

"Is this how all side-along apparations are performed?" she questioned softly.

"Not all of them, but seeing as how you are already nervous, I thought it might be better this way rather than simply holding your arm. Now, I can't promise you that this will be the most pleasant feeling in the world, but I promise, over time you do get used to it."

Cassandra nodded, wrapping her own arms around Draco's torso, pulling him closer. He leaned his head down and softly whispered into her ear, "Cassandra, close your eyes and trust me." And the next thing she knew as an unfamiliar tug at her body and a sudden swirling feeling.

***

Cassandra kept her eyes tightly shut long after the spinning and pulling sensation had stopped. Instead, she still clung to Draco, trying to steady her breathing while finding a solid foundation before opening her eyes. What she had just experienced was unlike anything she could have imagined; it was scary and yet wonderful at the same time. Cassandra could literally feel her skin tingling with goosebumps. She had used potions before and every one in a while had Phoenix charm her hair or her room, but she had never been this involved with magic before.

"Wow," she breathed. "That was…"

"Terrifying, amazing, stomach turning, magical? I can offer you up more adjectives if you want me to," chuckled Draco. Truth be told, Draco wasn't minding that Cassandra was still holding onto him. If he had been honest with himself, he would have realized that he was beginning to feel emotions for the girl in his arms that had been developing slowly since he arrived at Mayweather Suites. Also unbeknownst to Draco was how he was currently stroking Cassandra's hair, running his fingers gently through her curls, his hand trailing lower onto her back. He couldn't help, but acknowledge, that she smelled like mangos and ginger, a mixture of sweet and spicy.

"I think amazing would be a proper adjective. I don't understand how Phoenix doesn't like this mode of transportation." Cassandra smiled as she looked up at Draco, softly taking a few steps backward, a hand reaching up to tuck a few curls behind her ears. She looked around at the room around her. It was sophisticatedly decorated, obviously owned by a very wealthy family with a great deal of taste. The floors appeared to be made of marble, the furniture a few centuries old, but in pristine condition. The ceiling never seemed to come to an end and the walls were a light shade of cream, the curtains a fresh sage green.

"This place is beautiful Draco. Where are we?"

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor Cassandra. I figured that since Father is away and Mother and Phoenix are obviously not here, why shouldn't we take over for a few days. I mean, when was the last time you spent some real time away from your place?"

Cassandra bit her lip and laughed, "ok, I can't remember the last time I really went away. Thank you. I think we both needed a change of space. So are we here alone or…"

Cassandra was interrupted by the scurrying of feet as a tiny house-elf ran around the corner of a hallway and into the room. "Master Draco, we weren't expecting you. Minni and the others thought you were not going to be back for many, many weeks. Minni is so sorry the house isn't in the normal condition. Can Minni get Master Draco anything?" she squeaked.

Looking at Cassandra, Draco replied, "No, I think we're doing just fine. Minni, this is Miss Cassandra Louis who is under the care of Phoenix Mayweather. Mother and Phoenix are on vacation and we decided to come spend the night, maybe a few more days, here at the Manor. We won't be bothering you, so please don't worry too much. If we need anything, we'll let you know. Continue to have the night off, I'll order dinner for Cassandra and I."

"Oh Master Draco, you are much improved. Mistress Cissy said she thought you would never talk again. She'll be so happy. Minni is so happy too. So happy;" and just as suddenly as she appeared, Minni popped off.

"Someone was excited to see you," Cassandra teased. It was adorable how much the house-elf cared for Draco and his well-being. Looking around her some more, Cassandra ventured to speak once again; "so are we going to stand here all day or am I going to have to explore your unreasonably large house myself?"

"Someone's impatient." Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

***

The two teenagers found themselves wandering through hallways, exploring the rooms Draco knew and making a note of those he himself had never been in. It was not surprising that Draco hadn't been in nearly half of the Manor rooms, which were not limited to four libraries, a greenhouse, two parlors, a music room, Draco's old nursery, a potions lab, and an astronomy room. The last of which was currently housing Draco, Cassandra, and their dinner.

"This is amazing," Cassandra swooned, pointing towards the Florentine pasta and fresh garden salad that Draco had picked up for their dinner. While Draco apparated to Rome for the quick Italian meal, Cassandra found herself exploring the astronomy room. Even as a child, she had always loved studying the stars, learning what stories and prophesies ancient cultures could see in the stars. And with the advent of modern astronomy and physics, Cassandra also found herself studying the chemical workings of the stars, classifications based on luminosity and apparent brightness, the intricate nuclear reactions involved in fission and fusion. She loved looking at the star maps the Malfoys had hanging on the walls, observing how each object moved around on the parchment, depending on their particular and individual orbits. She wondered if it was really true, that so much could be predicted about the future and life in the stars and the mysteries of the universe.

But her astronomical musings were interrupted with the arrival of dinner. Conversations during dinner were light, void of the lively conversations which had been present earlier that evening while the two walked around the Manor. After they had finished their late dinner, Draco and Cassandra wandered onto the balcony which adjoined the astronomy room, overlooking the expansive landscape that was the Malfoy property. Because they were so far distanced from the brightness and glare of the city, the night sky offered a beautiful display of stars, constellations, planets, and the moon clearly visible against the black expanse, with an occasional meteorite falling through Earth's atmosphere as a shooting star.

Sitting down against the wall, Cassandra broke their silence. "I think today was good for the both of us. It gave us time to think things through. At least, it was for myself. Knowing that I am almost able to work in the wizarding world terrifies me, but it's what I want to do. I'm just scared I don't know enough about it to be of any real help. All I know about your world Draco is what I have experienced through traveling with my parents and then through living with Phoenix. But most of the time, honestly, I feel like a stranger who has never really fit in."

"I wouldn't say that much," Draco replied. "I just think you need more confidence in that area of your life. Earlier you were saying to me that you can't let your past hold you back from anything, that you can't dwell on the past for too long before it overcomes you. Sometimes I think you need to listen to your own advice instead of just dishing it out to others."

Had Draco not been smirking with that last statement, Cassandra might have been put off, offended by his open and honest calling out on her actions. She stretched her legs out before her and sighed, turning to Draco and offering him up a proposition.

"You know, most ancient cultures believed that everything happened for a reason, whether determined by the gods or foreordained in the stars. So I was thinking, maybe it wasn't a mistake that we met each other this particular summer rather than another one, considering how close your mother and Phoenix are. Maybe we were supposed to become friends at this very moment, to help each other out. Which was why I was thinking that, maybe there is a way that we can help each other. You want to be able to better interact and build relationships with people of other blood relations than your own right?" Draco nodded his head, urging her to go onwards. "And I want to be better prepared for the possibility of working with the Ministry. So maybe on some days I help you achieve a more open-minded view point and then the next you can teach me more about the wizarding world outside of Mayweather Suites."

Cassandra raised her eyes, cautiously, to meet Draco's gaze once again. It was obvious he was thinking about the proposal she had just offered.

"So you're suggesting that together we find the true meaning behind living a well-balanced life in two different worlds which for the most part are unknown to each other."

"Not exactly. I want to help you become more comfortable in the company of wizards who aren't purebloods and I would like for you to help me be happy with the fact that I am a muggle, but a muggle educated in the wizarding world. There is so much I haven't experienced as showcased today by my first side-along apparation."

Draco laughed out loud, a true, deep, hearty laugh. "Alright, you have me convinced. I only wish I had come up with that idea myself. You help me out, and I'll help you out. It really is the best of both worlds, and even if this fails, at least neither of us will have died of boredom over the summer."

"It's a deal then." Draco and Cassandra shook hands. The muggle and the pureblood, both void of any prejudices against the other, embarking on a journey to discover the truth about life and magic and everything in between.

* * *

**It's already obvious that Harper Lee's To Kill A Mockingbird has highly influenced both this chapter and the one previous. Here is the particular edition of the novel I am using and quoted above.**

**Lee, Harper. To Kill A Mockingbird. Warner Books Inc.: New York, NY, 1982. (quoted section found on page 3)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me awhile to update. I have been fighting a horrible cold and was focusing all of my energy on getting better rather than on editing this chapter. I am going to admit, I am not 100% satisfied with this one, but do like where it is going. As always, please read and review. I can't know what I am doing right and wrong in the reader's eyes if I am not getting any feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, only Cassandra and Phoenix.**

* * *

Draco stirred and shifted over in the makeshift bed he was sleeping in. He threw his arm over his eyes as the sunlight poured over his face from the open balcony doors. Groaning, he turned over in bed; frustrated at his inability to get comfortable and fall asleep again, Draco sat up, the sheets sliding down and bunching around his waist. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and looked around, swearing Cassandra had fallen asleep in the astronomy room as well. Deciding she must have wandered off somewhere else in the house, Draco finally dragged himself out of bed and headed downstairs for something to eat. But as he approached the kitchen, he heard laugher and two voices talking in the kitchen.

"No Minni, I promise, I couldn't eat another bite. I haven't eaten this well, or this much, in years."

"Is Miss Cassandra sure? Minni can get you more juice or another muffin. The fruit is very fresh; Minni and Poppy picked it all this morning."

"No, no I'm sure. But you could leave a plate for Draco, I am sure the lazy boy will be up soon and will want something to eat." Laughter followed Cassandra's direct request; "oh Minni, don't looked so concerned. He's not going to kill me for making such a statement."

Draco couldn't help himself, but enter at such an opportune moment. He threw his shoulders back and held his head high, preparing the snide voice he had perfected during his early years at Hogwarts. "No need to worry. I, Draco Malfoy, the sexiest lazy boy alive, has finally awoken and could now be pleased with having his breakfast served to him on a gold platter, solid gold."

Cassandra's look of disgust and utter disbelief was worth his brief show. Draco nearly fell to the floor in laugher. Doubled over and holding onto his knees. "You should have seen your face. It was priceless," he gasped out the following in between bouts of laughter and catching his breath.

Rolling her eyes, Cassandra just swiveled back around in her barstool. "You're insufferable, you know that."

Draco went to join her, hopping up on the counter and reaching for an apple, his favorite fruit. "What were you doing up so early?" he questioned.

"Early? I would hardly say this is early; it's nearly noon. I only got up about a half hour ago. And you know, I would have been up earlier had someone not talked to me until nearly dawn," she replied throwing him a pointed glance.

Her reply won her a smirk as Draco countered her statement, "_someone_ didn't seem to mind; _she_ was quite a chatterbox as well."

"Oh just shut up already. You win ok?" Cassandra shifted in her seat and propped her legs on the chair next to her, leaning back so she could talk to Draco in a more comfortable position. She adjusted the black undershirt and green quiddich practice shorts Draco had given her the night before to wear to bed after having remembered that she didn't bring anything of her own with her to the Manor. In the clearness of daylight, Draco's breath hitched at seeing her in his own clothing. Sure, he has seen other girls in less clothing than that, sometimes much less clothing, but never had a girl worn his own clothes like they were their own. He chuckled as he recalled the events which took place several hours ago, just before the sun rose to greet the new day…

***

_Cassandra and Draco were still sitting outside together on the balcony, looking up at the stars and pointing out which constellations they knew and the stories they knew behind them; Cassandra offering up more scientific knowledge while Draco supplied what he remembered from his Astronomy classes at Hogwarts and what few things they learned about the stars in Divination. At some point during the night, a house-elf had brought them a charmed thermos of always hot, hot chocolate and a few blankets which they now had piled around themselves to keep off the chill of the night air. Each had been fighting off yawns which had been accosting their conversations more and more frequently as the night went on when Cassandra slowly changed her position so she was lying on her back, her legs slightly propped up against the wall near Draco's head, allowing him to look directly down at her._

_"Tired," he questioned, nearly ready to admit he could barely stay awake much longer himself._

_Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Cassandra's heavy lids fluttered open with a small smile on her face, "maybe just a little bit." She moved aside a few curls that had fallen into her face and snuggled under the covers even more._

_"Come on." Draco pushed himself off the ground and held a hand down for her. "Unless you want to catch a cold, we had better fall asleep and look at the stars in the astronomy room and not the ones outside."_

_Cassandra accepted his hand, pulling herself away from her warm, comfortable position and bringing her blankets back inside with her. But only when she saw Draco transfiguring two pillows into oversized mattresses for them did she realize that she had nothing appropriate to sleep in; she was currently wearing the same pair of shorts and t-shirt she had been wearing all day._

_"Umm," biting her lip, she continued when she had captured his attention, "you wouldn't happen to have anything I could sleep in would you? I've been in the same clothes all day."_

_A slight flush ran across Draco's face. Thinking quickly he said he would go see what he could find in his room and apparated off. Meanwhile, Cassandra arranged blankets and pillows on their beds, bringing in their dishes from the balcony. She turned around to see Draco handing her a pair of green shorts and a black undershirt. "These should work; they're clean, I promise. I'll just uhh, stand outside while you change."_

_She smiled and thanked him for the clothes, calling him back in once she was changed. She was surprised to then notice that he too had changed attire, wearing a pair of silk pajama bottoms and a plain white shirt. Each of the two settled down in their makeshift beds, found comfortable positions, and bid each other goodnight as sleep finally overcame them._

***

Picking up her glass of juice, Cassandra looked over at Draco eating his apple, very much in a world of his own. "Penny for your thoughts Mr. Malfoy?"

He took a few more minutes to finish his apple before formulating a reply after recovering from his flashback. "I'm not sure what a penny is, but I was just wondering how we are going to do this, our little promise to help each other become more acclimated. I mean, who should go first, me or you?"

Taking another sip from her juice, Cassandra mulled over her thoughts for a moment; she honestly hadn't given their little proposal much thought since they had finished talking about it the night before—or more accurately, early that morning. She was glad one of the house-elves had charmed the barstool to be more like an abnormally tall armchair as she slid down even more, finding a more comfortable position. "I guess I haven't given it much thought honestly. I mean it might be weird if we make it like a schedule, one day live by my rules, one day by yours. I guess for the first few days we should just get used to being with each other more, learn more about each other, and as the occasions arise we can help each other out. That way, we will be learning about finding this good middle ground for the both of us in a much more natural manner."

"I think I can work with that," Draco replied, reaching for slice of toast and then again for a cup of tea. "Because, otherwise, I have no idea what you do or do not know about the wizarding world. And considering that you are going to be applying for a ministry position, you are going to need to know a whole separate set of rules and customs that aren't just everyday wizarding knowledge. And I for one know a lot about how other bloodlines live; I experienced that at Hogwarts. I just need to become, I guess, more accustomed to being open to other wizarding lifestyles other than the one I have grown up living in."

Cassandra nodded, taking in Draco's figure as he leaned back against a row of cabinets, which hit the middle of his back as he found a decent position. Even though she was 18, Cassandra hadn't interacted with many wizarding teens. While she did attend a muggle academy, it was a strict school much more focused on academics than developing a social life; and even with the friends she did have inside the school grounds, she wasn't able to hang out with them much outside of school due to her obligations to Phoenix Mayweather. Sure, she wasn't a full time employee, but whenever new guests arrived or important functions were being held at the Suites, she was in charge of making sure everything ran smoothly, leaving Phoenix open to mingle with her guests. And yet, here she was, so easily able to converse with a wizard one year her senior, and a wizard she had only known for a few weeks so far that summer. It was true that she had hung out with and socialized with another wizarding teen—Blaise Zambini—but that might have been made easier due to his repeated appearances with his mother at the Suites during the War and the family's declared neutrality from either side. Cassandra smiled remembering all the trouble she and Blaise had incurred in summers past; she wondered if she was going to see him this summer too or if he was already off making a name for himself somewhere, or more precisely, charming several girls wherever he was that summer—he always was easy on the eyes even though they never had any developed feelings for each other. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Cassandra heard someone calling her name. Shrugging it off, she ignored it until a grape hit her cheek.

"Cassandra, gods, what planet where you on? Minni has been trying to tell you for five minutes that she got back with your stuff, whatever that means."

"Oh sorry Minni, I was just thinking. Thank you for going to grab a few of my things." She offered up a smile to the small house-elf in front of her, happy to see she hadn't totally hurt the feelings of the emotional creature.

"So you're keeping stuff at my place now huh?" On instinct, Draco's eyebrows raised an inch with the comment. "I didn't realize how serious this deal was between us."

"Oh get over yourself. You said earlier that I needed to get away for a few days and I can't wear the same pair of shorts every day. And as comfortable as _your_ pajamas are Mr. Malfoy, I think I will just wear those to bed, if you don't mind. So Minni kindly offered to go and get me a few things, insisting she wanted to help me and that I should eat breakfast and not floo home. And while she was there, I had her inform Fauna of where I would be in case I was needed and to remind her to watch over the house while I was gone. See the things you can accomplish when you're not sleeping the afternoon away?" Cassandra smirked and threw Draco an obvious wink. "Come on lazy boy. Let's get ready and actually accomplish something today. Even if it is just hanging out and figuring out what goal we can reach first."

***

Because of their late breakfast, midday lunch if you please, Draco and Cassandra chose to have a large afternoon tea instead of having another meal in between their breakfast and dinner; and due to such a decision, came to the conclusion to explore some of the unknown Malfoy Manor rooms over the course of the afternoon. During their exploration, Cassandra and Draco started a game of Question and Truth in order to pass the time and to get to know each other on a deeper level.

"I don't get it. No one wins in these games? What is the point of that?"

Cassandra groaned with annoyance. "I've already explained this to you, there is no winner because winning _isn't_ the point. Normally my friends and I play this to see who can get the most embarrassed—people play it to get to know each other. Trust me, as the game goes on, you try harder and harder to come up with more clever questions. And if it makes you happy, I guess we can play until someone comes up with a Question and Truth that can't be topped."

"I guess I can work with that. I mean, I rarely lose at anything so be prepared for my unique and difficult questions," smirked Draco. If there was anything he loved, it was a good old natured competition and even though Cassandra insisted this wasn't a race and no one really won, he was going to make sure he came out victorious.

"Whatever. I get to go first," retorted Cassandra as they paused outside of an unknown room. They were in the Manor's east wing which housed Draco's room and many rooms reserved for his friends, but he had never been in this particular room. Cassandra pushed the door open and coughed as they walked into a wall of dust. With a simple spell, Draco expelled the dust from the room and opened the windows, letting in light and fresh air—they were in yet another library.

"So this is where my mother put all my school books and memorabilia." And in agreement with Draco's statement, the room they were currently occupying was decorated in green and silver, Slytherian banners on the walls, photographs of Draco's quiddich teams over the years, and other mementos from his years at Hogwarts.

"Ok." Cassandra interrupted Draco's thoughts, "my first question is did you like being a Slytherian as much as this room implies?" Following her question, Cassandra fell back onto an overstuffed green armchair, looking at Draco expectantly as she waited for him to answer.

"I think, based on my family expectations," began Draco, "that I was happy to be in Slytherian. I am not sure I ever grew up with the option of being placed anywhere else. And just as much as the Weasley family was always placed in Gryffindor, most Malfoys and Blacks were placed into Slytherian. But was I always happy with my placement?—honestly, for a long time I thought I was, that was until I realized how prejudice the views of the four Hogwarts classes were in the wider Wizarding world.

"As a Slytherian, I have a reputation of being snide, conniving, and dangerous. And while I am all of those things occasionally, I do work hard for my grades and I don't believe I am as conniving as people think I am, as much as I wanted to please Father and not face his wrath when I let him down."

He chuckled before he continued; "I remember secretly wishing I was in Ravenclaw once. I was smart, don't get me wrong, but I wasn't that smart. It was just the only other house that I occasionally wished to be in. I could never see myself as a Gryffindor and I was no where near as kind and gentle natured to be in Hufflepuff. But to answer your question, in the end, yes, I will always be a proud Slytherian."

"I can accept that," nodded Cassandra. "I have to admit, green is a wonderful color," she cast a hand over her shirt, a dark green cotton fabric with a pale green thread inlay. With a smirk herself she added, "and I do look wonderful in green."

Draco wanted to agree with her, but bit his tongue. Both were silent until Draco slightly blushed. "I think it's my turn to ask a question. Do you see yourself as American or British and do you wish you still lived in America?"

"Oh god, that's complicated." Cassandra stretched her arms up and crossed them, letting them rest gently on top of her head. "I only lived in American until I was six and I've only been back twice since I moved here. I still have part of my accent, but I have developed an English country drawl when I talk. On my birth certificate it says I was born in Seattle, Washington, but that doesn't mean much to me. All I really remember is living by the shore and that it rained a lot. Everything was so green and sometimes my mom and dad would take me out on a boat and we would look for whales, but that is about it. I remember living in a small yellow house and having a cat. But even those memories are blurry. Even my early memories of living in London are blurry; I can't tell if they are dreams or not.

"What I do know is that England is my home. Nothing holds me to the states anymore; I have no living relatives there. In fact, as far as I am aware, Phoenix is my only living relative. When my parents died, the Minister of Magic and his council had a long talk on where I was going to go. Some suggested that my mind be whipped clean of the wizarding world and I be sent to live at an orphanage, but luckily too many of them thought that would be cruel, knowing that like wizarding orphanages, they are horrible placed to grow up. It was actually a wizard I don't know who suggested I live with Phoenix, that I already knew her and technically she was a distant relative. And that hopefully, when I grew up, I would be able to take my parents place as Muggle Relations Ambassador, that the position rightly belonged to me considering my past and everything that had happened.

"And because of that decision, I think I do consider myself British. I don't know America like I do this country. I do have dual citizenship, but I don't think I will ever go back." She smiled, "I think I got off track there, but did that answer your question?"

Draco nodded. He could now see how diabolical this game could be. You were required to tell the truth and sometimes the truth meant taking sides and admitting things you never wanted to admit to yourself; there was never an easy answer. "Come on," he said, "let's find another room to discover the mysteries of. Hopefully they won't all be about me, otherwise you'll start to think I have a complex or something." Pulling her off the couch, the two walked out of the room and back into the quiet hallways, bring life back into the Malfoy Manor, one room at a time.

***

Over the course of the afternoon, Draco and Cassandra explored seven more rooms of the Manor's east wing, discovering four guest rooms decorated as the four houses of Hogwarts—Draco thought this was uncharacteristic of his father and must have been his mother's doing,; a room full of disinherited Malfoy and Black family members—Cassandra assumed Narcissa Malfoy kept many secrets from her husband; another nursery which lead both of the teens to assume the Malfoys had wanted more children—a thought which made Draco admit he always wanted a brother or sister; and finally, a room neither wanted to discuss which held photographs of rather a frisky younger Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"I think…I think I want to charm my memory after that last room. I am NEVER going to be able to look at Mother again. I am officially horrified," Draco's voice was leaded down with disgust and a touch of being sick to his stomach. He was barely able to drink his tea without gagging. And Cassandra wasn't doing much better.

"What I don't understand," Cassandra herself was picking at her scone, having lost her appetite as well, "was why on Earth would they have _that_ room in your wing of the house? God, did they want to ruin your life or something; deter your from ever being sexually active and having children?" She shivered, "thank god my parents didn't leave anything like _that_ behind."

Several minutes of silence passed between the two. Suddenly Draco threw down the biscuit he had been picking for at least 20 minutes. "If I do not do something immediately, I am going to loose my mind even more than I already have. I need to get out of here."

Cassandra couldn't of been happier. "Let's go back to my place. There is something I need to pick up anyways and that way I can make sure everything is going well. And at least it is somewhere different. Plus, I am dying to watch a movie." And with that Draco walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and wasted no time in popping them off to Mayweather Suites.

Their visit to the Suites was brief. Draco watched Cassandra as she went through her room, grabbing something she called a laptop and a few boxes she said contained movies, whatever those were. After fetching her things, the two walked down to the kitchen and each took a shot of firewiskey—in order to clear their mind of the "Malfoy porn" as Cassandra called it and to ease them up a bit. And honestly, it worked. After their little breakdown, Cassandra checked the mail and got an update from Fauna on how things were going.

"Is there anything you need from here Draco," questioned Cassandra as she arranged her things in a large bag she hoisted up onto her shoulder. He shook his head as he watched the girl in front of him easily move around her home and take charge of what had been a rather unsettling experience earlier. He was surprised by everything he had learned about her, which had made Cassandra, Cassandra. During the remainder of their day's explorations he had learned that had she gone to Hogwarts she would have wanted to be placed in Ravenclaw, her favorite hobby was reading—no surprise there—and she thought Harry Potter was over glorified in the wizarding world. On the other hand, he had divulged to her he had, had a crush on several Gryffindors over his seven years at Hogwarts, although he wouldn't say who insisting that was not part of Cassandra's original question, that he sometimes pretended to be a muggle and get through the day with using no magic—it had never actually worked,— and finally that of all the other students at Hogwarts he was most jealous of the Weasley twins' innovations, innovations he promised to show Cassandra some day.

Somewhere, a clock chimed six o'clock interrupting Draco's reminiscing and prompting Cassandra to suggest they get back to the Malfoy Manor and figure out what to do with the rest of their night. And for the second time that day, Draco wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the muggle girl and apparated them back to the Manor.

***

"So are you going to remain quiet and suspicious or are you going to tell me what the metal thing you're fooling around with is and why the house-elves made us soup and sandwiches for dinner and brought them up to the astronomy room. I am beginning to think I should just move your stuff in here and you can set up house."

Even with the annoyance evident in his voice, anyone who would have looked at Draco in this very moment would have noticed his small smile as he watched the girl before him move around the room, closing the blinds and making sure that not a speck of light, other than the moving constellations on the ceiling, were visible. She made sure there was room on the small coffee table for her laptop and their dinner. Turning around with a triumphant look on her face, Cassandra finally addressed Draco.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are in for a treat. You are about to experience your first ever movie night." She couldn't help smiling and letting out a small giggle. "You do know what a movie is right—I thought everyone had to take at least a single term of Muggle Studies and surely they discussed what a movie was." Cassandra looked at Draco expectantly waiting for an answer.

This time even Cassandra noticed the bright red tint that spread over Draco's face as he coughed and tried to formulate an answer that wouldn't make him sound like an ignorant pureblood. "I uhh…well…honestly. I am going to be honest. I never paid attention in that class; at the time I didn't see the point."

"Well then," Cassandra flipped her head down and gathered her silky curls in a ponytail and secured them with a hair-band, "I would like to introduce myself Mr. Malfoy. My name is Miss Louis and I am your new Muggle Studies professor." Draco raised his eyebrows. "What you are about to witness is called a movie or motion picture, one of the most popular forms of muggle entertainment on the market. The movie you are about to experience is full of intrigue, suspense, and was chosen to appeal to your sense of adventure and youthfulness, "Gangs of New York." And in addition to your viewing entertainment, I would like to introduce you to the idea of dinner and a movie. A popular muggle dating night event and a popular evening for the young muggle family."

With a flourish of her hand, Cassandra showed off the table before them, which held their dinner and the movie, all ready for viewing. But she couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was flinging too much on Draco too soon. Watching a movie was a big step for any wizard, and for a wizard with a background such as Draco Malfoy, concern was at the forefront of Cassandra's mind. But as the two settled in to their dinner and the movie began, her sideways glances at the blonde teen ensured her, her worries were for naught. He was utterly and completely enraptured with the picture on the screen and the story which was unfolding with each bit of dialogue and movement. Perhaps, after all, this was the best way to slowly start changing Draco's mind. And so Cassandra finally allowed herself to relax and enjoy the movie herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I have decided that I am going to try and update at least once a week to once every week and a half since that appears to be the pace at which I have time to write and edit each chapter. I have the next few chapters planned out, so that should help me be able to update more often.**

**I would really like to thank picklevictory, Billie Goat, neoncrayons for adding this as one of their favorite stories. I would also like to thank pinkisemo13 and mangafilipina for adding me to their story alerts.**

**As always, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra and Phoenix. Please honor author rights and authenticity.**

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Draco and Cassandra kept a low profile; wandering around the Manor and exploring, while continuing their game of Question and Truth. They would occasionally go back to the Mayweather Suites so Cassandra could pick up more clothes or to trade in other movies to watch as Draco became more and more fascinated with watching them. When not occupied with exploring and trying to come up with new questions, the pair often found themselves enjoying the silence which came with the absence of their guardians and the increased distance the house-elves gave them once Draco too gave his house-elves a few days off during the remaining days of their stay in the Malfoy Manor—a luxury they had never experienced before under the rule of the Malfoy family. And it was due to this dismissal of the Malfoy house-elves that Cassandra was currently rummaging through the pantry at the Manor, scribbling away on a piece of paper as she did so. As she was doing so, Draco wandered into the kitchen to find Cassandra reorganizing the cabinets and muttering to herself, writing things down when she remembered something and searching different shelves when she couldn't find something she was apparently looking for.

"What are you writing down?"

"I'm making a grocery list. I am not sure if you realized this or not, but when you gave your house-elves the rest of the week off last night you made it so that we have to cook our own meals. Surely you didn't think we would be ordering out every night?"

"I just figured we could order out for our meals." Draco didn't seem concerned at all with spending money on at least two meals a day for the next three days.

"I don't care if you can afford it Draco, but that isn't how everyone lives, that wasn't how I was raised." Cassandra stood on her tiptoes to check the top shelf before writing something else down. "So I decided that I could take this opportunity to show you some simple recipes that everyone—muggle or wizard—should know how to make in case for some reason they don't have anyone to cook for them. Plus, if you are trying to better acquaint yourself with the lifestyles of wizards who don't have your bloodline or wealth, it might be best if you learn how to cook and feed yourself with something other then reheating a take-away box."

"You're going to teach me how to cook?" he questioned hesitantly. "I'm not really experience in things like that."

"It's not rocket science Draco. Shoot, if you can handle a potions class, you can handle simple cooking. And besides, I will be right next to you the whole time. There is no way in hell I am going to leave you alone in your mother's kitchen without supervision." Cassandra chuckled, Narcissa Malfoy did not deserve to return from her vacation kitchenless.

"But where are we going to get everything. I've never even seen a market that I can think of, but then I have never really looked."

"That makes sense, which is why we're going to have to go to Gringotts and have some wizarding money exchanged for muggle money so that we can go to the muggle market I'm familiar with. You can actually get to this market from the Leaky Cauldron, so it should be rather easy." She paused to pull her hair up into a quick bun. "And then this way, we can explore around Diagon Alley for awhile, pick up anything you may need, and then we can be on our way. We need to get of this house before we become to lazy."

Draco chuckled, they _had_ been getting pretty lazy; the day before, they hadn't even bothered to get dressed, instead hanging out around the house watching movies in their pajamas all day—which in the end was more tiring than having the whole day filled with plans.

"So when did you want to leave?"

Cassandra looked at the clock; it was nearly noon. "How about 12:30? That way, we can get lunch while we're out shopping and still be back in time to make dinner and then watch another movie later."

Draco nodded in agreement and the two parted ways as then went to get ready for their afternoon of shopping.

***

"I'm not waiting any longer Cassandra. You said 12:30. It is now 12:45. Don't tell me when to be ready when you're not even ready yourself!" Draco yelled up from the bottom of the stairs which lead to his wing of the Manor. Cassandra was currently storing her things in a room down the hall from Draco's own room even though the two had fallen asleep in the astronomy room nearly every night that week. Draco himself was already downstairs and ready. When he knocked on Cassandra's door twenty minutes earlier she said she would meet him downstairs. Needless to say, he was getting restless. Frustrated, he threw his hands up in the air.

"Unlike some people, I'm _hungry_! COME DOWN NO—"

"I'M COMING. GOD, HOLD ON TEN SECONDS SO I CAN AT LEAST," Cassandra hopped around the corner slipping on a pair of sandals, "put on my shoes. And for your information, if you hadn't taken forever in the bathroom that I share with you, you wouldn't have had to wait so long."

Any anger or resentment Draco may have been holding against the girl currently coming down the stairs was forgotten the moment he looked at her. She was wearing a white dress with a green ivy design that left the last few inches of the dress' hem a solid, medium tone of green, with a thick straps holding the dress onto her shoulders and a modest v-neck plunge which showed off the freckles she had lightly scattered across her chest and down her arms. A portion of her auburn curls were pulled away from her face and secured with tortoise-shell barrette. Her sandals were composed of a dark brown sole with a honey strap encrusted and intertwined with green river stones. As he watched hr hop down the last few stairs securing on her last sandal Draco knew he was slowly falling for the muggle's kind and mysterious ways, as long as her natural beauty.

"You're…wearing a dress?" he questioned, hoping to give himself a minute to collect himself as he looked over her appearance once more.

Caught off-guard by his sudden change of tone, Cassandra reached up and tucked a few additional curls behind her ear—a move Draco had already long ago determined as a nervous habit. "I umm…I didn't know where we would be going to lunch and I didn't want to appear underdressed or out of place. I figured this was dressy enough to be acceptable no matter where we eat. Besides, it isn't like your wearing jeans or something Draco; you look quite dashing yourself."

Cassandra immediately blushed, realizing the vocabulary she has do easily let slip out of her mouth. Luckily for her, her own comments had momentarily rendered Draco speechless, allowing her to further investigate his own attire. As he had worn nearly every day she had known him, Draco was sporting a pair of black dress pants (she wondered if he owned anything else) and was currently wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt with a light blue thread inlay, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows allowing the entire outfit to be more casual than it ought to have been. She was however caught off-guard by his dark black trainers, a muggle brand at that—Pumas. This, she had to comment on.

"Oh, and Draco," she paused as she caught his attention. "Nice shoes. Who bought your those muggle trainers anyways?"

"I'm full of surprises Cassandra," he smirked. "But can we go now? I can't promise I will remain civil much longer if I don't at least have _something_ to eat."

She let out a defeated sigh and rolled her eyes as she felt his fingers intertwine with her own and that now all too familiar feeling tugging at her stomach.

***

As Cassandra focused on calming down her breathing (the act of apparating was still taking her breath away), she allowed herself to look around the room they had currently popped into, wondering where exactly Draco had brought them. And as if he was reading her mind—although it was more like reading the look on her face—Draco informed her he had brought them to the apparation point at the Leaky Cauldron. Cassandra only nodded as the pair walked through the dusty inn and out to the gateway to their destination, their fingers still intertwined.

After a quick lunch in a small new café, the two headed off in their different directions, planning on meeting back up together at Florish and Blotts no later than two in the afternoon; so while Draco went off to take care of some family business, Cassandra herself went off to withdrawal and exchange some money at Gringotts. She was slightly surprised at the lack of questions she was pressed with when asking for a portion of her withdrawal to be exchanged into muggle currency. Normally the goblins were much more inquisitive than they were today concerning the unreliability of muggle currency and so forth; but, today, she wasn't going to let herself worry about the on-goings of a goblin's mind. She was happy enough knowing she didn't have to spend too much time in the marble building. She was also thankful for the expedient service when a clock somewhere chimed that it was fifteen until two as she made her way to the bookstore.

***

Cassandra sighed deeply as she made her way into Florish and Blotts, breathing in the aged scent of old leather and yellowed paper mixed with the smells of fresh ink from the newer volumes on the shelves. She loved the smell of all books, vintage and new. Walking down the aisles, she ran her fingers over the multiple bindings as she passed them, occasionally withdrawing a volume and thumbing through it's pages; reading over the table of contents and glancing through various bibliographies and indexes, mentally making cross-references to other texts and making note of the books she would want to purchase in the future. If her heart wasn't so set on working for the Ministry, Cassandra had given much thought of going into literary preservation and publishing; she was enchanted with the prospect of how old manuscripts were preserved and legitimized as authentic editions and was also interested in the development of publishing over the years. However, she knew in her heart, she would never feel complete in a job that took her out of alignment with her parents—the ministry position brought her closer in some bizarre way to her deceased parents.

Eventually, Cassandra found herself in a particular part of the bookstore which sold books and journals concerning muggles and muggle relations with the wizarding world. Bindings held the names of books such as: Muggles: Squib Population or Not; Housework in the Muggle World; Life Without Magic; and, Muggle Fairy Tales: Fact or Fiction—the last of which caught her attention. After seeing topics pertaining to fairy tales such as Rumpelstiltskin, the little mermaid, and Rapunzel, Cassandra knew this one would be a keeper. She hitched her purse up higher onto her shoulder and made her way to another section of the store in hopes of finding Draco, who by the time displayed on her watch was now fifteen minutes late. But as she was turning around the corner Cassandra found herself face to face with someone who was definitely not Draco and was immediately knocked to the floor, the contents of her bag flying everywhere.

Cassandra rubbed her head from where it had hit the bookcase after she had been knocked down by whoever had run into her. Sliding her hand through her loose curls, she began to gather her things, trying to keep her anger in check and not lashing out at whoever had run into her and had, thus far, not even attempted to apologize. This was because, instead of apologizing, the person at fault was too busy staring at her to be of any use.

"You could at least apologize for running into me. Merlin, everyone knows you can't run in a bookstore. Thank goodness I wasn't elderly, you could have killed me." Anger and frustration was dripping from every word, aided by the throbbing pain her head was now feeling as she gathered the items which had fallen out of her purse But before the boy in question could even answer, he was being yelled at again, but this time, not by Cassandra.

"RONALD WEASLEY. I swear, how many times have I told you to NOT run indoors. Honestly, Ronald, you could at least apologize to her and help her gather her things. You don't have to be so rude, act like a normal civilized person and say you're sorry."

Cassandra looked up wide-eyed; she was angry, but she was not as angry as the petite brunette before her who was storming over the redhead who was still sprawled out on the bookstore floor. Alerted by the commotion, the two strangers were soon joined by a third—a male with black hair and glasses. Together, the three looked uncommonly familiar to Cassandra, but even with the name reference of Ronald Weasley, she couldn't quite place them. The brunette was now impatiently tapping her foot, glaring down at the redhead—Ronald—threatening him silently until he moved to apologize to Cassandra. But instead, it was the black-haired boy who offered his hand and apologized for his friend's inability to coordinate his movements. Cassandra cautiously accepted his hand and listened to the apology.

"You have to forgive Ron here; he still hasn't learned to totally control himself. He may be a clumsy, bumbling idiot sometimes, but he means well."

Cassandra let a small smile appear on her face, especially after she saw the second boy kick his friend in the shin after he still hadn't apologized and it was only then that the redhead squeaked out a "sorry, didn't see you there."

"Well, you know," Cassandra started, "it's quite hard to see where other people are when you're running around inside of a store, and a bookstore no less. Although, it is so unusual to see people in a bookstore; you would think more of the wizarding world is illiterate at the rate you were running."

The black haired boy and the brunette fought back giggles, while the redhead flushed a brilliant color of red. It was really beginning to bug Cassandra on how she knew these three; they must have stayed at the Suites together at some point.

"I didn't mean to run into you. I…I…I…I shouldn't have been running. Sorry."

Cassandra finally let herself smile. "It's alright. As far as I know, I'm not hurt. So I won't be pressing any charges. I'm Cassandra Louis, and by what this young lady has said, you must be Ronald." She stretched out her hand to his to shake it; he accepted the handshake.

"I'm Hermione Granger, you know Ron now, and this is Harry, Harry Potter. And sorry about Ron running, he thought that if he found the book I was looking for fast enough, the sooner we could leave and get something to eat. And you see how well that turned out."

"It's alright; really no harm done," replied Cassandra. With the verification of the trio's names, Cassandra had immediately recognized them as the "golden trio" or so the newspapers had christened them; not that she wasn't grateful, but as a muggle and not a wizard, the the second wizarding war hadn't effected her as much as it should have.

"You look familiar," continued Hermione. "Did you go to Hogwarts?; you look to be about our age."

Cassandra's eyes widened a bit, she hadn't been expecting that question. "Actually no, I didn't go to Hogwarts." She decided to give an affirmative vague answer as a reply.

The brunette continued in her questioning. "No," her brows furrowed. "Well, there was that year we had several Beauxbatons studying with us at Hogwarts, maybe that is how we know you. Did you go there?"

Cassandra shook her head, she didn't like where this was going. And after Harry kindly suggested that maybe she had a cousin or something that went to Hogwarts and she had to deny an affirmative answer again she knew she was going to have to relinquish an answer to satisfy their inquiries.

Reluctantly she began. "Actually, none of those guesses are correct," she ventured. "You shouldn't know me from anywhere unless you've stayed at Mayweather Suites." The trio shook their heads.

"But you look so familiar," insisted Ron. Cassandra sighed; she was going to have to tell the truth.

"Well, unless you hang out frequently with muggles I am not sure there is any way you would know or recognize me."

"Muggles," Harry questioned, obviously startled, "you're a muggle? But how are you in Diagon Alley?"

Before she had time to answer, the four were interrupted with someone calling Cassandra's name and turning around a corner. A voice belonging to a body that immediately caused the trio before Cassandra to tense and instead of answering for herself, the voice answered for her.

"She's here because she's with me. She also works and lives with Phoenix Mayweather at Mayweather Suites if the first answer is not a good enough one for you Potter." Draco walked up behind Cassandra, handing her the book that she had dropped on the floor. Unknown to the four, he had been watching them since the interaction had occurred, holding back to see how things worked out instead of barging out in the beginning. But as soon as Draco addressed the group, Ron's eyes narrowed and he took two steps towards Cassandra and Draco, causing Cassandra to unconsciously step backwards, her back gracing Draco's chest.

"Really Malfoy, because I find it hard that you would be with anyone who wasn't a prissy pureblood like yourself. You may have pretended to be a wounded little baby after the War, but we all know you haven't changed." Ronald Weasley was livid; just as in his school days, the very sight of Draco Malfoy made his blood boil. And in order to make sure his friend didn't do anything drastic, Harry stepped forward and placed a firm hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Come on Ron, watch what you're saying. I am there with you, I am not a huge fan of Malfoy, but the War is over. We need to look beyond everything that happened. He was civil to us in our last year, why can't we be civil to him? And you may not have realized it, but you have just insulted Cassandra to her face." Ron looked back to Harry and then to Cassandra who was doing her best not to lash out at everyone around her; never before had her muggle heritage been such a fighting point; if this was how it was going to be working for the ministry, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle it.

"But she's a muggle Harry—I don't understand why she is here in Diagon Alley anyways. Why does she know about our world? —how could she know about our world?"

At this comment, Hermione turned chartreuse. "My parents are muggle Ronald and you never seemed to have a problem with that when you spent the last week living at my house. And least you forget, I lived as a muggle until I was 11." Disgust was evident in her tone as she stared down Ron Weasley. She turned towards Cassandra, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what Ronald here has gotten himself into this time."

Draco made a move to step forward, but Cassandra grabbed his hand and held him back, looking him in the eye making it known this was her own fight to pick. Standing up straight, she looked at Ron straight in the face, glancing to both Hermione and Harry as well.

"Since you are so curious about my heritage, perhaps you should be informed that my parents were both Muggle Relations Ambassadors, muggles working with the Ministry. And while you have no need to know my family's complete blood history, my great-grandfather was a wizard, my great-grandmother as well. My grandfather was a squib and as much as your world hates their offspring who don't carry the wizarding genes, my great-grandparents loved their son and the Ministry didn't seem to have a problem hiring him onto their Muggle Relations Department. And when my grandfather retired, my parents took that position. That's how I know about the wizarding world."

Hermione was the first of the trio to speak, a slight blush spreading over her cream colored skin. "But that position is vacant at the Ministry. They're accepting applications. You said you parents—"

"I said my parents _were_ both Muggle Relations Ambassadors, I didn't say they _are_. Unfortunately, my parents were seen as a Ministry casualty; they died serving your world, making sure that it remained hidden from the muggle world and ensuring that muggle-borns transitioned easily into the wizarding world." Everyone was silent as they waited for Cassandra to compose herself as tears began to prick her eyes. "I owe the wizarding world my life; the Ministry offered me a life with a distant relative instead of sending me to a muggle orphanage to live. I have no family other than Phoenix, a pureblood herself. And as for my relationship with Draco, I don't think that is any of your business Ron. For someone who claims to be such close friends to a muggle-born, you sure are prejudice yourself. How dare you insult Draco for whom he decides to build friendships with. From what I have seen, he is better off not having built a friendship with someone as two-faced as yourself. And if you'll excuse me, I have a book to purchase." Nodding to Hermione and Harry, she turned to Draco, "I'm going to pay. Meet me out front and we'll head to the market. It's getting late and I want to get everything we need dinner and tomorrow."

With that, Cassandra left the four in the midst of awkward and angry silence. Hermione was glaring at the scene Ron had inappropriately started, while Harry was silently at war with himself on who to speak to first, Ron who was currently beet red and angry at his own actions, or Draco who stood their in placid coolness. In the end, it was Draco who spoke first, if only to cut through the tension and relieve himself of the situation he suddenly found himself thrust into.

"Well then, I guess you have now all been properly introduced to Cassandra. I hope that with that has happened just now, you don't judge her by her actions. Like the three of you, everything she feels, she feels strongly. And since from what I have heard, all three of you are going to be working at the ministry, so you may be seeing her around." Draco nodded his head towards the two males, smiling slightly at Hermione before he left. "Oh and Hermione—" she turned her head— "I think you and Cassandra would really get along, if that amounts for anything."


	7. Chapter 7

**As to my word, here is the next chapter, arriving after about a week and a half since the last one. I am going on an extended vacation beginning next week, but I will try to post another chapter (albeit a shorter one) before I leave. But before I do that, I would like to thank _Lady-of-the-Dueling-Mist_, _lunarsnowdrift_, and _Urun_ for adding this to their favorite stories list; AND, I would really like to thank _xc1016_ for adding me to their favorite author listing. It is because of readers like you that I get the motivation to post as often as I do.**

**As always, I cannot know how you are liking the story if you do not read and review, so please do so.**

**Disclaimer: Please respect author authenticity and the world created by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Shortly after leaving the Golden Trio behind, Draco met Cassandra outside of the bookstore. He noticed she was nervously playing with her hair and couldn't help but wonder if today was going to be the best afternoon to go out shopping and make dinner. He knew he felt out of place, shaken by the reception he had gotten from Ron and Harry, but at the same time, he was not too surprised; everyone needed time to move on and accept people and their new beliefs after the War. Making his way over to Cassandra, Draco noticed how she subtly whipped a tear away from her face, taking deep shallow breaths, trying to calm herself—today was definitely not a good day for shopping.

Draco quietly walked up to Cassandra, turning her around to look at him, his grey eyes looking deeply into her blue-green orbs. Reaching up, he whipped away a tear, which was slowly falling down from her face, his fingers tracing down her cheek, falling to her shoulder and down her arm. She, in return, searched his face for any sign of what he was thinking, grateful for the gentleness he was now offering her; glad he wasn't asking her if she was ok or if she wanted to talk knowing herself well enough that any words would cause her to instantly cry harder than the few tears she had already let escape. Cassandra closed her eyes and sighed deeply. When she opened them again, she looked back up to Draco's eyes, noticing he too was hiding fear and sadness behind his complacent facial expression. He took her hand as she slowly laced her fingers with his. "We can go shopping tomorrow Cass." Draco whispered. "Come on, let's go home."

***

Once back inside the Malfoy Manor, Cassandra and Draco both quietly excused themselves, Draco walking towards his personal room and Cassandra into her own. Cassandra was startled and slightly unnerved by Draco's sudden quiet demeanor; it was as if any progress he had made in the last few days had disappeared and he was once again the eerily quiet teenager that had once caused her to second guess herself. But it wasn't only Draco's reaction that was bothering her; it was the reaction of the praised wizarding trio. Yes, Hermione Granger was nice enough, even trying to apologize for the actions and reactions of her friends, but the fact that the three who had fought so hard for the safety of both the muggle and wizarding worlds were so calloused towards her—she didn't know how to react to that. She wanted to believe they were just shocked that a muggle would be so interested, so dedicated to the wizarding world, that it was just the wrong time and the wrong place for them to meet, but that wasn't Cassandra's way of thinking; in her heart she believed everything happens for a reason, at the right time.

Dropping her bag into an oversized armchair by the fireplace in her room, Cassandra looked around at the bedroom Draco had given her to stay in. The cream colored walls had a light detailing of brown and green stenciling around the windows, crown molding bringing the walls and ceiling together. At one end of the room was a small bookcase, the aforementioned armchair and fireplace and a writing desk, at the opposite side of the room was the door to the bathroom she shared with Draco. The other two walls of her bedroom held the French doors which opened out onto a balcony she believed she also shared with Draco, the fourth and final wall was home to the large four poster bed she had only slept in once so far, decorated with green and yellow pillows, sheets, and a down comforter. It reminded her of her room back home, if only in different colors. Sighing, she reached back down into her bag, retrieving the book she had bought earlier and walked over, laying down on the spacious bed, cracking open the spine and reading by the light which flooded in through the windows.

Meanwhile, behind his own bedroom door, Draco Malfoy was wondering how to handle the sadness that had overwhelmed Cassandra. He felt as if he could kill Ron Weasley for the tears that had escaped her eyes. It was one thing to upset Cassandra; it was another to make her cry. The possessiveness Draco felt during the afternoon's events was overwhelming. In the few short weeks he had known her, Draco felt as if he had known her his entire life; that they had always been friends. She understood his sarcastic jokes and knew when to talk and when to listen. What he couldn't understand was how anyone could look down on her, not accept her because of her heritage. And of the entire wizarding world, he couldn't understand why Weasley and Potter found it so hard to believe she wasn't a threat to the wizarding world. Unfortunately, he understood why they doubted his intentions with Cassandra, but did they have to make that so obvious in front of her? Honestly, those two openly displayed how inept they could be, at least Hermione showed some common sense and tried to smooth out the situation.

_Hermione Granger_. If he had been asked a few years ago what he thought of the muggle-born, he would have sneered and torn her down to the best of his ability. But with both of them returning to finish their last year at Hogwarts after the War as Head Boy and Head Girl he had to learn to put his prejudices aside and work with the girl. And while they never did become best friends, the two did learn how to tolerate each other and be civil in both their private company and in the public eye. If anyone other than Cassandra understood how hard he was trying to change his ways, it would be Hermione. Suddenly, Draco wished he could have explained things more to Hermione, wishing Cassandra had only run into her and not the entire trio. He knew the two girls would make great friends and that Hermione could help Cassandra adjust to a job in the ministry better than he could; he had to admit there are things about transitions that only muggle-borns could understand, transitions and adjustments he could never help Cassandra with. In those few minutes alone in his room, Draco decided that if anything would come out of the afternoon's events, it would be a friendship between Cassandra and Hermione, he wanted to be sure of that.

But concerns about what happened with Cassandra were not the only worries and troubles plaguing Draco's mind. He couldn't help but wonder if anyone in the wizarding world would be able to accept his slowly changing heart. Both before and during the War, the Malfoy family were well known DeathEaters; and such knowledge is hard to wipe from the mind. And if the reputation which was tied to the Malfoy family did not cause people to place up a guard in his presence, the reputation which he had created for himself in his first six years at Hogwarts was enough to send chills down anyone's spine.

Annoyed, Draco threw a book which had been lying on his desk across the room. Leaning back against the desk, Draco closed his eyes and groaned audibly, raking his hands through his hair and over his face. If there was only some way he could take back everything he had done, all the things he had said, all the stupid beliefs he so willingly accepted for so many years—if only there was a way, he would do it in a heartbeat, knowing everything that he knew now, with everything he had experienced now.

In being honest with himself, Draco acknowledged that he still would have had many of the same friends, but that during those earlier school years, he would have liked to think he would have been more open to others; less of a prick and more of an open-minded teenager; more like he was becoming now since he had met Cassandra. Even in his last year at Hogwarts, it would be hard for any of his classmates to lie and say they had not seen a change in Draco, even if it was just his silence.

_The silence_. After the war, Draco had fallen so deeply inside of himself, he was surprised that McGonagall had still appointed him as Head Boy. Remembering back over the past year, he was reminded of how the only times he could remember himself speaking for more than a sentence or two was when he was on Head duty with Hermione; and while conversations between the Slytherian and Gryffindor were limited to their classes and daily events, Draco did find himself working well with the Perfects and behaving civilly during his rounds and when he had to discipline an out of line student. But the truth of the matter was, Draco Malfoy _was_ different during his final year at Hogwarts, pure-bloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns all alike had to admit to that.

"But does any of that matter now," Draco muttered, running his hand through his hair one more time, this time however with less frustration and more desperation. Whatever the case may be, Draco found himself wandering out onto his balcony, sitting down against the wall, and losing himself once more in his own thoughts as the sun slowly began to make it's descent towards the western horizon.

***

Cassandra moaned as she rolled over in bed, gently rubbing her eyes as she awoke from her nap. While her new book was interesting to say the least, the day's events had worn her out. Her back cracked as she sat up, drawling her legs underneath her, fingering her hair and pulling at unruly curls which had become matted as she tossed in her sleep—Cassandra never slept soundly when something was bothering her. Glancing out her window, she noticed the sun was much lower in the horizon than when she had originally lain down the bed to read; she also noticed the temperature had dropped a few degrees and that a dress was no longer keeping her warm enough. Wandering over to her dresser, Cassandra yawned as she traded her dress for a pair of cut-off sweatpants and a purple t-shirt, while, at the same time, placing her book on top of the dresser and slipping a hairband around her wrist.

Wandering out into the hallway, Cassandra called out Draco's name a few times, but was never awarded an answer. After checking a few rooms, she cautiously knocked on his bedroom door and waited a moment before she slowly twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. A smile crept onto Cassandra's face and a small laugh escaped her lips as she took in the sight of Draco's room.

Unlike the rest of the Malfoy estate, Draco's room was proof that he was, in fact, a teenager. Across the four walls were several Quidditch posters—some of his favorite team, others of his favorite players from across the board. The walls were white, while nearly every fabric in the room was dark green with silver accents, and another color which surprised Cassandra: blue; she couldn't help but wonder if the blue accents were signs of his secret desire to be a Ravenclaw. But, peering around his room, it was clear Draco wasn't there. However, the billowing curtains hiding the French doors caught Cassandra's attention. Slowly drawling them back, Cassandra made her way out into the fresh air.

Draco was leaning against the wall, his head slightly back, eyes closed, oblivious to Cassandra's presence. Cassandra took a place next to him, silent herself, waiting for him to make the first move. Feeling someone sit down beside him, Draco opened his eyes and looked over the Cassandra. But instead of speaking, he let his eyes betray his emotions and everything he wanted her to know.

Cassandra let out a deep sigh, further lying back onto the wall. "It's not your fault what happened today Draco. You do understand that right?" He didn't answer.

"That Ron character was being a prick; he didn't just insult you and me, but his friends too. And we all could have handled things better, me especially." She pulled at her hair uneasily. "I should have been upfront, honest, about being a muggle. There is nothing to be ashamed of in who I am; I've never been ashamed before. But in front of those three, I don't know. I suddenly felt like I had something to prove, that I was lacking something. I…I don't know."

"You're not lacking anything Cass. Trust me." Cassandra turned to look at Draco.

"How were you supposed to know they would want to know more about you? They were being nosy, it's in their nature; trust me on that." Draco smiled remembering all the times the trio had spied on him and his friends—on the entire school for that matter.

"Everyone deserves a chance. And your chance is coming; but chances don't come without hardships, I know that firsthand. I could barely control myself back there. I got defensive when I didn't need to; I was acting like my old self again. I acted like a fool glaring at Potter and Weasley. No wonder no one believes I can really change." Draco hit his knee with his fist.

"I guess we both have faults we need to work on, don't we Draco," smiled Cassandra, pulling her hair back as the wind picked up slightly. "But if I know one thing, you can't dwell on it. That little smile a few minutes ago on you was the first one I have seen all afternoon. That's not the Draco I know. That's the sad, depressed Draco I though we were working on getting rid of. This entire time I have been here with you, it has been all about me. Making me comfortable, making me happy, taking me places. That's not what I want; I don't want it to be all about me."

Cassandra closed her eyes and let her head softly fall onto Draco's shoulder. To both her own surprise and Draco's, it fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. "I want you to be happy too. I want to do something that makes _you_ happy."

A moment's silence passed before Draco answered. "Well, there is one thing…"

***

As the sun began to set faster into the western horizon, the wind picked up, racing through the trees and ushering in clouds from the north, dark and with the promise of rain. Cassandra pulled her jacket around her tighter as her auburn curls danced around her face, escaping from the ponytail she had pulled them into moments before. A mixture of excitement and fear shone in her eyes as she watched Draco emerge from a large shed; doubt began to tease her mind, if she had known this was what would make him happy, she might not have been so eager to agree to coming outside with him.

Draco suppressed a smile when he glanced over to Cassandra as he made sure the shed door was securely closed. Walking away, he shifted the broom in his arms in order to get a better grip. It was the newest broom model that had been made since the War ended, a present from his mother when it was announced he would be Head Boy, but because he had declined a request to return to the Slytherian Quidditch team, he had not had many chances to ride it. It was a Firebolt IV; the fastest and sleekest broom to date which was also able to sustain all kinds of weather without being effected by high wind speeds—a claim he would certainly be able to test today as the wind whipped around him as he made his way towards Cassandra.

"Are you sure you should be riding in this weather," she called out, her voiced carried to the boy before her by the wind.

"This is the newest broom on the market, made to sustain high wind speeds without causing the rider to lose control. So yes, it is safe for _us_ to ride."

Cassandra's eyes widened; she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She began to shake her head, but Draco interrupted her. "No, you're going to come with me. Not only did you say you wanted to do something which would make me happy, but riding a broom is like, wizarding 101 at Hogwarts. Everyone has to learn; and so, you can think of this as part of you becoming better accustomed to wizarding life. You will now be able to relate to people when they say it is just riding a broom."

Cassandra went to take a step back, but Draco grabbed her arm gently pulling her back towards him. "If you're scared of heights, I promise, we won't go too high. And you won't be in control, I will, and I have ridden a broom thousands of times and in weather much worse than this." Such reassurances did nothing to calm Cassandra whatsoever. But against her better judgment, she walked back towards him, zipping up her jacket and pulling up the hood as she took his directions and sat behind him on the broom, wrapping one arm around Draco's waist and the other gripping the broom handle in front of him. Above the roaring of the wind, Draco yelled for her to hang on, that he would count to three before they took off; but his gentle warning was lost to the wind, resulting in a little less than deafening scream eliciting itself from Cassandra's lips as they raced off into the air.

Cassandra's grip around Draco's waist instantly grew tighter, her chest pressed firmly against his back, her eyes tightly shut. It took everything in her power to try and calm her heartbeat which she was convinced Draco could feel, her blood pulsing through her veins as they raced through the air. She let her cheek fall onto Draco's shoulder, holding on tighter as she felt the broom curve to the left as Draco made his way around the Manor's perimeter. After feeling her take a deep breath, Draco casually turned around, his head shaking as he noticed her firmly shut eyes and when looking down taking note of how tightly she was holding the broom, her knuckles turning white.

"Open your eyes Cass. I promise, if we're up too high we can go down lower. But I didn't bring you along so you could close your eyes." He felt her shake her head against his shoulder. "I promise, you'll be fine. Don't you dare close your eyes when there is so much for you to see."

Against her better judgment, Cassandra slowly opened her eyes, first staring at Draco's neck, next venturing to look forward. It was only once she noticed they weren't going nearly as fast as she thought they were that she let herself look around her, taking in the expanse that was the Malfoy Manor property: the sprawling green hills in the distance; a Quidditch pitch; what looked to be a greenhouse and larger outdoor garden, along with a swimming pool. The outdoor living space of the Manor was just as beautiful as their indoor, not to mention the natural beauty of the surrounding landscape. Unlike what Cassandra was used to, the Malfoys lived in the English countryside, away from the sights, sounds, and colors of the shoreline she had long ago come to love. Instead of tanned shades of brown and yellow running up to meet the greens and blues of the water, the countryside she was currently overlooking was covered in lush shades of green, pops of color coming from wildflowers and the Malfoy gardens. In the distance, she could make out clover and lavender infested moors; it surprised her how little she had seen of England in the time she had been living there.

"It's beautiful up here," she breathed, a smile breaking out onto her face. "Is it always this…this breathtaking?"

Draco laughed. "Breathtaking is a word for it. I just like flying. Up here, away from everyone else, the wind in your hair. It's soothing, quiet. Unless you're playing Quidditch."

"Why didn't you play last year, Quidditch that is?"

Silence settled in as Draco contemplated his answer; it was funny how easy continuing their game of Question and Truth had become, how they didn't even need to acknowledge the game to know it had begun again.

"I felt like it was too expected of me; my dad expected me to play, my house expected me to play; the whole school expected me to play. And I still loved the game, I still loved flying, but my heart wasn't there. I found myself more concerned with graduating, with developing a new name for myself and healing after the war than playing. I mean, I still played pick-up games with my friends, but playing as part of a serious competition, I didn't want that anymore. I am not sure I will want that again for a long time.

"I remember after my first year, I raised hell because Potter had gotten onto the Gryffindor team as their seeker. And while I was a fairly decent player, I knew I wouldn't even be able to think about trying out for the Slytherian team until I was at least a third or fourth year, which is why I threw a fit until my dad basically bribed the entire team with new brooms to let me play. I realized later on that it wasn't worth it; now everyone thought I bought my way onto the team—which my father did—and not that I earned my way onto the team which I could have done a few years down the road. I didn't want that reputation to follow me in my last year."

Cassandra raised her arms and placed them around Draco's shoulders. "They'll realize soon enough you know."

"Realize what?"

"That you can do anything you want on your own, that you're talented and trustworthy despite your family's reputation. People will realize soon enough, if they haven't already, and then, they'll wonder why they never saw it before."

Off in the distance, lightening flashed, seconds later thunder rolled in off the clouds that were darkening by the second. "We'd better get back," commented Draco, "before the storm reaches us. Trust me, no one wants, or should, fly in a thunderstorm."

Nodding in agreement, Cassandra moved her arms back to his waist as he maneuvered the broom back towards the Manor, just as the clouds became oversaturated and the rain began to gently fall around them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, as I warned in my last update, I leave for a week long holiday this week and I won't be able to update for awhile. I do plan on writing a bit while I am traveling through the various airports, but I don't expect another update until around August 12th.**

**And as always, I would like to thank **ThexWorld'sxAxBrokenxBone **for adding me to their story alert list and I would like to thank **pinkisemo13 **for their continuing support and adding **The Truth About Life & Magic** to their favorite stories list.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately did not think of creating a wizarding world soon enough, so all credits except Cassandra and Phoenix are the creations of J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Cassandra couldn't stop laughing as she glanced back at Draco, clearly sulking, as they made their way back to the Manor. Sometime between landing near the shed, drying and storing his broom, and making his way back to the Manor, Draco had slipped and fell into a rather large mud puddle; an event, which had thoroughly entertained the now laughing teenage girl in front of him.

"It's really not that funny," he grumbled, moving his hair out of his face, further spreading the mud across his cheek that had appeared the first time he moved his hair away. From nearly head to toe, Draco was covered in goopy brown mud. He could feel it squishing in his shoes and seeping into his pants and running down in legs; and, there were just some places he would _really_ rather not have that sensation.

"You know," Cassandra said playfully, gracefully skipping backwards so she could face him, "you have something on your face. Right there," pointing to her own nose. Draco scowled, obviously not finding her joke very funny. She smirked in return, turned back around, and skipped further towards the Manor. Being laughed at, even jokingly as Cassandra was doing, was not something Draco was used to. He was determined to find a way to get even with her.

Cassandra was nearly to the Manor patio doors when she heard Draco call out her name. Turning around, she was surprised to be standing face to face with him, although he was quite a bit taller than herself. She smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"You have something on your face."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He had to be pulling her leg. Slowly she responded.

"Where?"

"Right there, on your cheek."

She reached up. "I don't feel anything. I don't see anything," she replied as she looked at her hand and looked back up to Draco, challenging his statement.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he stated. "I meant this cheek." A huge smile broke out on his face as his hand suddenly came out from behind his back and he smeared a handful of mud across her face, rubbing it in for good measure.

Cassandra let out a choked laugh, shaking her head as a huge smile emerged on her face. "You," she took a step forward, "are so dead." Immediately she bent to the ground, scooping up a huge pile of mud and gauging it's weight. "Well Mr. Malfoy, let's just see how good your athletic skills away from the broom really are." The smirk currently on her face as good enough to challenge one of Draco's.

"You wouldn't dare," he challenged.

"Oh would I," and with that Draco became very acquainted with a large ball of mud which had rather quickly introduced itself to his face.

***

Pulling on a new, clean hoodie, Cassandra turned the corner and raised her hands in submission. "I'm empty handed and I am clean. What's more, is that I would like to stay that way."

"Are we calling a truce then," ventured Draco.

"We can call it a truce if you like. Truce is such a nicer way to put it seeing as how badly you lost." Cassandra's eyes sparkled as she spoke with Draco, the two of them making their way towards the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat or if they should order out for dinner.

"I don't think you can say that I lost Cass. From what I recall, you were practically crying mercy in that mud puddle."

Cassandra smacked his arm. "Only because you tackled me and your fat ass was pressing me into the mud. If I didn't cry mercy you could have drowned me in the goopy mess."

The two made their way into the kitchen, pushing back the swinging door with Draco taking a place at the counter and Cassandra wandering into the pantry.

"If drowning is what you want to call it Cass, go ahead. Either way, I don't think you minded much." Draco could hear her scoff from inside the pantry.

"Oh yeah," she called out. "Having your athletic torso pushing me into the mud, I have been dreaming of the day that would happen."

Draco was glad Cassandra was hidden away in the pantry as a bright red flush covered his face, while inside the pantry Cassandra was thankful for the dark space, allowing her to compose herself after such a suggestive comment on her part. So she may have been wondering what it would be like to have Draco tackle her to the ground, but they were just friends right?—she shouldn't be having _those kinds_ of feelings. Leaning back against one of the shelves, Cassandra let her head fall gently back, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she felt her pulse undoubtedly quicken. She couldn't help be recall how her pulse quickened earlier when he had taken her hand and when she unconsciously had laced her fingers with his; and, how her pulse had advanced once again when they were out on the balcony together and yet again when he took her out flying.

"Oh my god," she faintly whispered. She _was_ developing feelings for him.

Composing herself, Cassandra walked out of the pantry over to Draco. She smiled and shook her head. "It's just your day, isn't it Draco."

He looked at her, curiosity evident in his raised eyebrows.

"For the second time today at least I am about to inflate your ego." She blushed slightly, a subtle change in color not unnoticed by Draco. "Can you order something for us to eat for dinner?"

A smile erupted on Draco's countenance. "What are you in the mood for?"

***

Draco made his way up to the astronomy room carrying dinner in two large paper bags. And while they were not heavy, he couldn't help but wonder how they had so easily become accustomed to eating dinner in up there as opposed to the kitchen (where he ate when his parents were away) or in the formal dining room. While he did often make use of the room himself, his adoration for the celestial motif of the room was nothing compared to Cassandra's; her whole face seemed to light up when she entered the room and at night, he would often roll over and wake up to notice her staring up at the ceiling, watching the stars move as the night passed, sitting by the fireplace reading various star maps, or just staring out the window measuring the stars outside. Her ability to be so attracted to the beauty of the stars was only increased in her scientific perfection in knowing the chemicals and chemical reactions needed for a star to exist. She truly was brilliant.

And while his observations were true, as he happened upon the teenage girl he noticed her not observing the stars, but lounging on one of the makeshift beds, lying on her stomach and clicking away—or at least, that is what he heard—at the muggle device she called a laptop. Next to her, he saw a new pile of DVDs that she must have had delivered while he was gone. She had some kind of white wires placed into her ears that were connected to a blue case near the laptop; her legs swayed in the air where they were bent at the knee and her head slowly rocked from side to side.

As he set down the bags and began to remove a large container of soup and a few assorted loaves of bread, she was oblivious to him. Draco watched as Cassandra leaned her head to one side and reached over to the blue case and touched it, a screen lighting up. She pressed it a few times and moved her finger in a circle. She let out a low, happy sigh and smiled, her head once again moving in a steady beat.

Draco walked over to her and sat down; she still didn't acknowledge him. He wasn't sure if she was ignoring him or if she just wasn't aware he was there. He tapped her shoulder; she jumped.

Cassandra lightly laughed, pulling the white wires out of her ears. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in. Is dinner ready?"

Draco looked at her curiously. "How did you not hear me?"

"I was listening to some music." She reached over and picked up the blue case. "It's called an iPod. It holds and stores music so you can listen to it. It's a muggle device. Like my laptop, I had Phoenix charm it so I don't have to get new batteries or use muggle electricity to make it work."

"How does it hold the music?"

"I have no idea."

Draco looked at her as if he didn't believe her.

"Don't look so shocked. I may be smart, but I don't know everything. I'm hopeless when it comes to technology. As technological knowledge ends with being able to use the laptop, my iPod, and focus a telescope; ask me to do anything else, and my eyes glaze over."

She took a deep breath and looked over to the small table. "Mmm, what smells so good?"

"Well, since it's raining I thought we could have soup and bread for dinner. I know of this really great place that makes the best soup I have ever had. I got you Broccoli Cheese and French Onion for myself."

"How did you know that I—"

"A house-elf told me," he interrupted her.

Cassandra shook her head and smiled. "Well then, since you were a gentleman and got dinner, I picked us out a few movies."

"Are they like the other ones we've watched."

Cassandra winced. After showing Draco _Gangs of New York_, he had practically begged her for more like it and in the following days they had watched _Saving Private Ryan_ and all of _The Godfather_ movies. Needless to say, she needed a break from the violence and bloodshed.

"Unfortunately Draco, I think you have watched every movie in my possession like those other ones and therefore, have drained my collection of all of it's blood. These are just a few others I am in the mood to watch, but you can choose." She laid out a few for him to choose from.

"Why do to the people on this one look so funny?"

"Those aren't people Draco; they're cartoons, drawings which move and are made to imitate people. Millions of pictures come together to make the movie and there is sound and color like any normal movie with humans."

"Let's watch that one then," he said pointing to a box with a boy pulling what looked like a sword out of a large rock.

"I was hoping you would pick that one," commented Cassandra as she and Draco sat back with their dinner and began to watch Disney's _The Sword in the Stone_.

***

"I just don't get it. Merlin was nothing like that, and wizards aren't supposed to meddle in muggle lives."

"It's not meant to be historically accurate Draco. It's entertainment, for _children_. They just like seeing Wart turned into a fish, a squirrel, and then seeing the Merlin and Madame Mim duel each other as funny colored animals."

Draco stuck his tongue out at Cassandra, scrunching his nose and making a face. He hated it when she was right and he was wrong; but for goodness sake, couldn't the muggles be at least a bit more accurate and make it a bit more realistic.

"No Draco, children like colors, not anatomically and correctly colored animals," responded Cassandra as if she was reading his mind. "We can watch something else if you're so upset."

Draco glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearing midnight; he was surprised. He hadn't remembered going to get dinner so late, but then he did remember the restaurant being fairly empty when he stopped in to pick up dinner. Draco reached over for the pile of movies, sifting through them. In his opinion, they looked like girly movies, but maybe he owed that to Cassandra. He couldn't remember half the times she looked queasy or uncomfortable in the last movies he had chosen. It was easy to deduce she was not a fan of blood.

Looking over to Cassandra, Draco noticed her hide a yawn behind a cough and taking a sip of water. "I don't know. I'm getting tired. We could always just watch the ceiling for awhile. Continue on with Question and Truth since I do believe it is my turn to ask a question."

Grateful to not have to watch another movie, Cassandra immediately agreed and curled up on the couch Draco had conjured up earlier in the night.

"What is your greatest fear?"

"That I will never be seen as anything other than a muggle," she replied without hesitation. "I want to be seen as myself, as Cassandra, and not because of my blood. I mean, in the end, being a muggle or wizard has no effect on your abilities—other than your magical ones—and it has no say whatsoever in your intelligence. I might not be able to perform a spell or create a potion, but I have my own talents. I just think sometimes that the wizarding world on a whole is so wary of muggles because we're different and something they don't always understand. I don't want to be cast aside because I'm different. I would much rather be cast aside because I don't live up to my potential."

A comfortable silence settled into the room. Draco sat up from where he was lying down and walked over to the couch, taking a seat on the opposite end from Cassandra. He nudged the back of her thigh with his foot.

"No one is going to miss your potential Cassandra. They would have to be deaf, blind, and mute to miss out on how _amazing_ you are. To miss out on how much you have to offer the wizarding world and the muggle world and it would be a shame for the wizarding world to lose you."

Cassandra smiled, flattered and embarrassed by his words. She leaned back further on the arm of the couch, her legs stretched before her and bent at the knee in order to give Draco room to lounge on the couch as well.

"Did you ever take the Dark Mark?"

Draco's head shot up. Immediately, Cassandra regretted asking that particular question, wishing she could take it back.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she offered.

Draco remained silent before a small smile found its way to his face. "And what, give you the satisfaction of winning? I don't think any question would be worth that."

Cassandra relaxed; relieved he wasn't mad at her. It was her returning silence which signaled for him to continue.

"Did I ever get the Dark Mark?" He rolled up the sleeve to his left forearm, touching the skin there and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"No, I did not. And the day I told my father that was the day I actually thought he was going to kill me. I had made my father ridiculously mad in the past and paid for it. But the anger he showed to me that night, I am surprised I lived…

***

_Draco Malfoy instinctively took several steps back, willing the fear in his eyes to fade away while never taking his focus off of his father. Lucius Malfoy stood stoically in the corner of his office; his glare ice cold; his grip on his walking staff like concrete—his knuckles molding into the snake head. Red flashed through the elder Malfoy's eyes._

_"So this is how you repay me, after everything I have done for you."_

_Draco flinched. His father's tone was cold, void of emotion. Against his better judgment, he began to reach towards his jacket pocket. Almost immediately his wand flew out of his jacket and into the hands of his father. Dread coursed through Draco's blood, his hands turning ice cold, his heart pumping._

_"And what do you expect for me to tell the Dark Lord? That my son is an ungrateful blood traitor, that he does not follow the right and true cause? I have given you everything, tended to your every need, and made excuses for you Draco and this is what you give me in return? You ungrateful ingrate."_

_With a wave of his hand, the doors behind Draco instantly locked. Draco's eyes darted around the room looking for an exit even though he knew there was none. The fear he held for his father was nothing compared to the fear he held now, in this very moment as his father displayed his talent for wandless magic. In an instant, Draco was on the floor, seething in pain, holding in the cry which desperately wanted to erupt from his entire body. It was as if each layer of his skin was being pealed off one by one, each cell boiling alive under an immense heat which never ceased._

_"Are you going to deny me the pleasure of your screams Draco?" A disgusting smirk spread across Lucius' face. He took pleasure in even his own son's torture. With a flick of his hand, the pain suddenly lifted from Draco who was gasping for air on the floor, still curled up in the fetal position. He did not want to let his father win._

_Slowly, he grabbed on to the arm of a nearby chair, supporting himself as he attempted to stand. But the moment he was on his own two feet, a powerful force threw his body across the room and into a large bookshelf, rattling books off and raining down from above. Draco refused to look at his father in the eye. He would not give him the satisfaction of seeing his pain._

_"If it wasn't for your mother and for the wishes unknown of our Master, I would kill you Draco. No one is to know of this. No one. I will make you pay for your actions, for your disrespect." Lucius Malfoy turned around, walked back to his desk, took his seat, and began reading over some papers._

_"You may leave."_

_Draco instantly fell to the floor. He slowly picked himself up and did his best to not limp to the door. Once his hand was held tight to the doorknob, he turned around and faced his father, standing up straight._

_"I don't regret my decision Father. Nothing you will ever say or do can change my mind…"_

***

"I am glad I stood up against him that night. That was the first night I ever truly did something for myself and not to please him. I had to continue working for the Dark Lord for several months after that, but did my best to be confined to spying or carrying messages. Even during the final days of the War, I did what I could to ensure the right side, the light side, had the upper hand."

Cassandra admired Draco's honesty with her; it took an enormous amount of trust to share information like that with someone you had known for so short a period of time. She couldn't imagine the pain and suffering he must have felt under the wrath of his father. In her few encounters with the head of the Malfoy family, she had known the man to be pompous and self-entitled. He had seen her as nothing more than a servant—a slave—and was only treated with a teaspoon of respect because Narcissa would have murdered him for laying a hand on Phoenix's charge.

"I guess that means it is my turn now right?" Draco interrupted Cassandra's thoughts. She nodded in return. Barely able to look Cassandra in the eyes, Draco proposed his next question.

"How did your parents die?"

Cassandra felt as if every last bit of air was sucked out of her body. She knew no question was off limits, but as not prepared for this one. Looking anywhere but at Draco, Cassandra bit her lip, hands fidgeting in her lap. Summoning all of her courage, she lifted her eyes towards the boy on the other side of the couch and moved to speak; but when she opened her mouth, words failed her.

Looking at her, Draco felt as if he might have gone too far. All he knew about Cassandra's parents was that they were killed in the line of duty, working for the Ministry. And while he knew he could investigate their death, look through old Daily Prophets and Ministry files, he wanted to hear it from her. It was because of this, that he was able to patiently wait for her to begin in her own time.

"My parents died a month and three weeks after my eleventh birthday."

Draco suddenly looked up, his attention solely on her.

"It was August; I remember August always being busy for my parents. They were often sent with various officials from England's wizarding schools to meet with muggle-borns and their parents and to meet with the families of squibs, to help them adjust to their new lives. Because they worked in Muggle Relations, the Ministry needed them to help out as much as they could with keeping your world a secret.

"Working for the Ministry, there is always a chance hat someone may get hurt, but they never let that chance keep them from doing their job as best as they could. They had found themselves in the middle of family disputes when squibs were involved and trouble with purebloods that had intermingled with muggle-borns numerous times. And all those times, they had been safe. I guess the case they were working on that week was different.

"The last morning I saw them, I was sulking in my room. Staring at a book on transfiguration when they came in to say goodbye—they were going on a business trip with a few of department chairs to meet with other leaders of wizarding communities around Europe to talk about muggle relations and how to better the relationship between muggles and wizards, without blowing the cover of the wizarding community. I gave them both hugs, but I didn't say goodbye.

"The next day I was playing with one of the Suite's guests when Phoenix and the boy's mother came in and said that Phoenix needed to talk to me…

***

_Phoenix closed the door behind her, placing a silencing charm on the parlor room. It only made sense to bring Cassandra here; she didn't want another room in the house to carry the pain of the news she was about to tell the eleven year old in front of her._

_"Cass, I want you to sit down."_

_Immediately Cassandra's demeanor stiffened. Her eyebrows narrowed and her head turned to one side, taking in Phoenix Mayweather's statement._

_"Why." Cassandra's response was more of a command than a question._

_"There was…there was…" Phoenix faltered. "There was an accident Cassandra, at the European Muggle Relations Conference." She could barely look at the little girl in front of her; a little girl who in a few short minutes was going to be forced to grow up against her will._

_"No one is quite sure what happened yet Cassandra. It all happened so fast, no one saw it coming." She found herself eerily calm for the situation she was in. "A group of masked men attacked the conference. From what is known, everyone did what they could; they did everything they could to protect them."_

_Cassandra began to feel her knees giving way as she backed herself up into a chair, falling into the seat behind her, shaking her head. She knew the words which were coming that Phoenix had yet to speak._

_"Your mum and dad did everything they could to get back to you Cassandra. They fought to get back to you, but it was an unfair fight." Phoenix's breath hitched as she tried to find the right words. "Cassandra, your parents, they didn't make it."_

_Cassandra's shoulder's slumped. Everything around her became silent. It was as if they entire room around her was getting smaller and smaller, while she got larger and larger. Phoenix continued to speak, but she couldn't hear her. She looked to her, but her figure became smaller, as if she was being drawn away from her. Part of her wanted to cry, to express some kind of emotion, anything to take away the weight which was pressing against her chest making it hard for her to breathe. But instead, Cassandra stared at the wall in front of her, void of motion and sound; completely numb._

***

Cassandra closed her eyes, leaning her head against the back of the couch, pausing before she continued.

"Of the one hundred people who attended the conference, my parents were the only ones who died. And at some point during the investigation, the Aurors came to the conclusion that my parents were the targets of the attack and a few years later with it was determined that Death Eaters were behind the attack.

"As it turns out, one of the cases my parents were working on, involved a pureblood wizard who had fallen in love with a muggle girl. They wanted to get married, but his parents would hear nothing of it, calling the marriage proposal unholy and unsanctified. My parents were trying to improve the relationship between the two families, do anything to help the young couple who for all I know were going to marry despite the groom's parents objections. But his parents had other plans.

"The night before my parents were killed, the young pureblood wizard, his muggle fiancé, and her entire family were murdered. The muggle police department couldn't determine a cause of death, but it was clear to any wizard who was secretly involved in the investigation. They were killed through torture and the use of unforgivable curses."

Silence once again settled in between the two. Draco didn't want to believe the words which had come from Cassandra; he didn't want to believe anyone in the wizarding world could be so heartless even though he was all too familiar with stories such as hers being spread among Death Eaters and those who wished to preserve pureblood blood lines.

Draco struggled to find the right words. "I don't understand though. Why did they have to kill your parents?"

"Why do people have to do anything the way they do it Draco? They were heartless killers; revenging the loss and fall of their son into a lifestyle they could never live with, a lifestyle they didn't want their family tainted with. And because my parents were involved and sympathetic to the young lovers, they too were seen as aids to the young man's spiral downwards." She sighed, looking over towards him. "You don't need a valid reason to kill anyone Draco, you just need to have the drive."

Cassandra's voice was so void of emotion—so void of attachment—in her last statement, Draco could barely look at her. The two teenagers had grown up living two entirely different lives, but in their own ways, had experienced events neither would wish on their worst enemies; even Draco could realize that. He only hoped they had found each other soon enough, that they had found each other in enough time so that their friendship could slowly begin to heal their wounds.


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry this update took me nearly an entire month. Originally, I just went on holiday for a week, but immediately when I got back I found myself with a full time 8-5 job that left me barely able to think when I got home at night. But I finally have myself on a schedule again and am able to write a few pages a night. Although, I am switching to a new computer at the moment and don't have all my software updated, so this next update might take some time to get out as well. Thank you all though, so much, for being so patient.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, either the book or movie rights, so please respect authorship. I only own Cassandra and Phoenix.

* * *

Cassandra looked on as Draco stirred in his sleep; no matter how many times she whispered his name or tapped him on the shoulder, his slumber was not disturbed. She couldn't understand how anyone could be such a deep sleeper. Aggravated, Cassandra pushed Draco's shoulder with more emphasis, calling his name out loudly, but ended up throwing her hands up in defeat when he once again stirred and rolled over.

"Oh come on Draco, WAKE UP!"

In his sleep, Draco was doing his best to ignore whatever was trying to stir him from his dreams. But with the last push, his eyebrows furrowed. Reluctantly, Draco slowly opened his eyes, allowing his vision to focus on the figure before him.

"What?" he questioned begrudgingly. He was answered with a more than cheerful voice.

"Hi," answered Cassandra; the short one-syllable word dragged out and uttered as a whisper. She wore a huge smile on her face, her legs crossed beneath her and her hands shoved in the pockets of her sweatshirt.

Rolling over in bed, Draco crossed his arms and laid his head back down. "You do happen to notice that the moon is still out and that it is pitch black outside, right Cass?"

She nodded as she looked over to the large window to her right, noting the nearly full moon shining down onto them. Draco couldn't help but notice as a curl fell loose from her ponytail. "I noticed," she replied. "But I wanted to show you something."

Draco looked at Cassandra, urging her onwards with his eyes, hoping she had a legitimate reason to wake him up in the middle of the night. But his curiosity was quickly interrupted as she moved to lie down next to him. As she lay down, the smile on her face continued. He couldn't help, but admire the absolute excitement which was evident in her eyes. She was barely able to contain herself.

"Draco, look. Look at the ceiling."

He peered upwards, only to notice that the entire ceiling was in motion. As he stared at the starry masses, one particular area came into focus. It was as if a single star was quickly growing brighter and dimmer within seconds. Draco looked over at Cassandra, knowing she would have an answer for him. But instead of an answer, Draco watched Cassandra's face glow with anticipation as the sky imaged above them suddenly grew dark as a single star seemed to vanish before them, a darkness which was very quickly—in less than a single second—replaced with a brilliant flash of light. A flash of light that illuminated the entire room and from outside of the Malfoy Manor could be seen from the edge of the property, but strangely enough, did not blind either Cassandra or Draco.

The flashes of light which followed the massive explosion were reflected in Cassandra's eyes. Draco watched on as she slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, her chest slowly rising and falling before him. Breathless himself, Draco addressed her.

"Cass, what was that?"

Her voice was almost ethereal as she replied simply, "a supernova explosion."

Cassandra rolled over, supporting herself on her right arm, as she looked Draco in the eye; her arm grazing Draco's own. Although she was excited, it was evident that sleep was overtaking her; it was still unclear whether she had been up all night watching the stars or if she had somehow woken up at the right time.

"Supernova explosions are so rarely caught when they happen. Several times, they have occurred rather close to Earth and different tribes and peoples around the world have tried to explain them, even going so far as to call them second suns or the work or witches—"she teasingly pushed on Draco's chest. "And while I cannot be sure if that is what they really look out there in our galaxy, I hope I am only so lucky to see it happen again. Next to looking at pictures of planetary nebulas in books or on my computer, that has to be one of the most beautiful events in nature I have ever been so lucky to see."

Draco was at a loss for words when Cassandra let her body fall in besides him, no longer on her own mattress, but sharing his. Moving his arm out from underneath her, he reached around her and softy moved a few curls out of her face, eliciting a soft smile to emerge as his fingers traced her cheekbones.

"Promise me you can enchant the ceiling to show us a planetary nebula tomorrow Draco." Her speech was so soft, so innocent and trusting. "Please."

With some caution, Draco let his hand find a resting place on the curve between her hip and stomach, his arm stretched out across her back as Cassandra rolled herself further into the muscular curve of his own body. And as her breathing slowly evened out and settled into a single, steady rhythm, Draco replied.

"I promise."

***

A manicured hand delicately swirled the spoon around the teacup, blending the hot tea, dash of milk, and spoonful of sugar. Waves crashed in the background and gulls sounded overhead as they few in circles against the clear blue sky. A slight breeze teased a few strands of blonde hair out from a carefully arranged fan chiffon bun. The combination of the seaside breeze, clear blue skies, and clinking of the tea service resulted in a perfect morning breakfast on the terrace. A gentle laugh sounded from the other side of the table.

"Perhaps you should have charmed your hair better Cissa, it seems that the wind has made it's own decisions about how your hair will appear today."

Narcissa Malfoy raised her line of vision to intersect with the profile of Phoenix Mayweather, her eyes silently daring her to speak again. While Phoenix lived everyday on the shoreline, there were many significant and pointed differences between shoreline life in England and the Spanish Riviera where the two were currently finding themselves. Over the past two days, both women had kept a low profile, often having their meals brought up to their penthouse suite, occasionally drifting down the intertwining streets of wizarding Spain, greeting those they knew and picking up a few items during afternoon shopping trips. But both had agreed to stay out of the limelight for their time away, instead enjoying each other's company and they time they had to themselves.

Phoenix interrupted Narcissa's thoughts again. "Narcissia, is everything ok? You are being awfully quiet this morning."

Narcissa placed her teacup down from where she had, had it earlier—raised halfway to her mouth, frozen in midair. "I'm sorry Phoenix. It's Draco, I can't stop thinking about him and wondering if I am a bad mother because I left him when…when he is in the state he is in. He's my only child Nix; he's my baby. I am not sure how much longer I can take him like this; it's not healthy. It's like watching him waste away in front of me and not knowing if I will ever get him back."

It was in moments like these that Phoenix was clearly able to see the lines of worry which had begun to settle in to the complexion of her closest friend; the worry which deepened the circles under her eyes that even a powerful beauty charm was having trouble always concealing. And while Narcissa's attempts to make herself presentable at all times—the very fact she got dressed and went out everyday, both on vacation and at home—was testimony that she was not giving up. She was not going to let the hardship and trials she and her family were facing daily hold her down and prevent her from living her own life. While some may have viewed her lifestyle as selfish and petty—vacationing while her husband was locked away in Azkaban and her teenage son was under the influence of a crushing depression—Narcissa's behavior was reflective of her personality—strong willed and strong—and of her love to ensure that her own spirits, even if forced to appear to strong, uplifted the spirits of her family and friends.

"We can go home Cissa, see the kids, if you want."

Narcissa looked out towards the waves crashing to shore, but focusing on images not to be seen upon the water. She directed her attention back to Phoenix who was patiently waiting for her closest friend to come to a decision. And while she was waiting to leave the final move in the hands of Narcissa, if she had been honest with herself, she would have admitted that she too missed the child who had come to be in her care. While Phoenix was married at one point in her life, she had never had children; and while the loss of Cassandra's parents was nothing short of tragic, it gave her a chance to be a mother, to have someone to look after each day. She loved Cassandra as if she was her own.

"I would like that. We have had our time away, but I believe it is time we returned home. We need to be with the ones we love, while we still can."

Phoenix rang a small bell which resided on the table alongside their tea service. Promptly, a house-elf was at Phoenix's call.

"Pom, please pack Mrs. Malfoy's bags and my own and prepare the bill. We're leaving a few days earlier than we expected."

***

Cassandra kicked her blanket off, tossing in her sleep. She was entirely too warm for it being still, so early in the morning. She could feel the cool breeze gliding over her face, coming in through an open window, but every other part of her was warm and sticky, much to her distaste. Frustrated, she went to roll over, but instead found herself securely in place, strong arm wrapped around her waist, gently resting on the curve of her hip. It was only at this acknowledging discovery that Cassandra also realized she was not snuggled into her pillow, but instead, snuggled—rather comfortably—into Draco Malfoy.

Her memories instantly went back to the events which had occurred only hours before. Waking Draco up, the supernova, and their brief conversation afterwards. It had almost been a perfect moment, if there was such a thing. Part of her wanted to remain where she was all morning, in the arms of the one person she was able to find herself acting normal around, the one person she was able to, thus far, share everything with, without inhibition. But part of her was also concerned that the feelings, which were now pounding through her veins, may be one-sided. The whole realm of boys and everything related to that particular sex was virtually unknown to her. The last thing she could handle at the moment was reading too much into her relationship with Draco; she could not bear to face that kind of humiliation, especially after the honestly which had flowed between the two the night before. And so, it was with reluctance that Cassandra carefully removed herself from Draco's embrace, doing her best not to wake him.

Once out of bed, Cassandra made her way over to the small table used by Draco and herself as a dinner table, collecting the dishes they had used the day before and tidying up their mess. The ease of what had become their life together was something Cassandra was quickly becoming very used to. The easy going, spontaneous pace under which they had been spending their days was completely different from the lifestyle she lived while at the Suites. Here at the Manor she had no one to tend to, no small children to mind while their parents dined and wined elsewhere. It was as if here, at the Manor, Cassandra was able to live as a teenager should—a teenager with a small part-time job, but not a job that filled her life 24/7.

"I was going to clean up you know. You didn't have to do that."

Cassandra smiled at the voice behind her. "We both know Draco that you would have conveniently 'forgotten' and had me help you anyways. Think of this as skipping that step of feigned memory loss."

Draco walked over and took the plates and glasses from Cassandra's hands, his fingers lingering a bit longer than necessary over her own, an incident not unnoticed by Cassandra. As the two made their way out of the astronomy room, Cassandra couldn't help but notice how the beds were suddenly made, the furniture moved back in place and the windows wide open letting in the fresh air.

"And you didn't have to do that either Draco," she mentioned as they made their way out into the hallway.

A small smile appeared on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cassandra sighed, a soft laugh bubbling to the surface and escaping with her sigh. "Sure you don't my wizard friend." She slightly nudged his side with her elbow. "But since you seem to have to knowledge of how our room was so suddenly cleaned, maybe you can show me how to make breakfast without getting the kitchen dirty either. I am in the mood for waffles, and they can be quite tricky, especially if you pour too much batter into the waffle iron."

Draco looked over at her as they made their way down the stairs and into the corridor which lead to the oversized Manor kitchen. "I might be able to help you there."

"Well that is comforting Draco," Cassandra replied as she took the ever present hairband off of her wrist and pulled her hair up once again, securing it into place with the elastic band, "because I do believe I promised you at least a few more cooking lessons." And with that the two teens began to gather everything and anything they could possibly need to make their sugary breakfast confections.

***

"Cassandra, we're home honey," called out Phoenix as she and Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace gracefully, not a hair out of place or a speck of dust on their robes. But, much to her surprise, it was only silence that answered her echoing welcome. But, as the two women made their way towards the interior of the large home even Phoenix referred to as the Suites, the continuing silence somehow became even louder as the calls of both Narcissa and Phoenix for Cassandra and even Draco continued to go unanswered.

"That's odd," mused Phoenix as she looked at the clock. "It's nearly 10. Cassandra is always up by now."

Narcissa looked over to her best friend, a look of concern etching itself into her features. "Perhaps she had a late night. Should we check her room?"

Phoenix nodded in agreement, but when the two women reached Cassandra's room, they found it unoccupied. But more distressing than the empty room was the sign that Cassandra had not been in her room for several days. Her bed was unmade, her windows shut and her some of her most prized possessions—her laptop and several of her movies­—were nowhere to be found.

"She's not here," spoke Phoenix, her voice laden with disbelief and worry.

"Let's check my room. Maybe she is with Draco," suggested Narcissa, even though she didn't belief her suggestion would provide positive results either. But she was doing her best to hide her anxiety in the hopes of easing the stress and fear which was quickly mounting in the woman beside her.

But when the two found Narcissa's room to be vacant as well, their combined anxiety quickly surfaced and was unable to be contained.

"Cassandra, is this is one of your jokes? It isn't funny."

Phoenix was now quickly walking from room to room, searching for they teenager, or any sign that she had recently occupied the house at all. But despite her search, she kept coming up empty handed and it was becoming very clear no one had been in the residence for some time.

"She's not here Cissa," the disbelief was evident in Phoenix's voice. The look of terror on her face was enough to make Narcissa falter, but she herself had concerns as well.

"Draco isn't here either."

The two women silently communicated their worst fears: the teenagers were missing, not a sign of them anywhere in the entire house. Phoenix was trying to stay calm for Narcissa, Narcissa trying to stay clam for Phoenix, but their attempts were futile. Narcissa slowly sunk into a chair that she only noticed once her knees began to give way. It was as if the very life was being sucked out of her, slowly, an unseen Dementor before her. Phoenix was supporting herself against the wall, her hands and arms reaching out behind her groping for something to hold her life up. It wasn't _as if_ their world was falling apart—their world _was_ falling apart. Neither one wanted to imagine life without their child, without the one they had come to love and care for as their child, and in that exact moment, a reality without their children was very close to coming true.

So distraught was each of the witches, that neither heard the small pitter-patter of feet coming to join them in the hallway. But the moment the house-elves beheld the two mourning witches, the atmosphere immediately changed.

"Ms. Phoenix, Mrs. Malfoy, Fauna wasn't expecting you back so soon. Were you not having fun on your holiday? Fauna is so sorry she does not have tea ready for you. But Fauna does have the mail for you, Miss Cassandra sorted it out for Fauna, taking her mail and the young Mr. Draco's with her."

While both Phoenix and Narcissa had barely listened to the small house-elf babble moments before, at the mention of Cassandra and Draco, their heads shot up, their ears suddenly open and listening to the conversation.

"You…you've seen Cassandra and Draco, Fauna?"

"Yes Ms. Phoenix, Fauna sees them all the time. If Fauna knew you would be home today, she would have told Ms. Cassandra and Mr. Malfoy to be home to greet you. Fauna is so sorry, if only Fauna had known."

The two witches looked at Fauna in disbelief.

"Does Mrs. Malfoy want Fauna to and fetch her son? He brought Ms. Cassandra with him back home four days ago. Ms. Cassandra was very upset, crying in her room, and he took her with him. She is much improved since she went away; young Mr. Malfoy as well. Fauna and the young Mr. Malfoy had a very long conversation while Ms. Cassandra came to get her laptop one night. He is very kind, gave Fauna a butterbeer he did; very nice, very nice indeed."

"They're at the Manor Fauna?" Phoenix Mayweather was almost too shocked to speak. Cassandra was crying? Cassandra and Draco went off together? Running through Narcissa's mind was that Fauna mentioned she spoke with Draco. As far as she had known, he had barely spoken to a soul since the War, barely even conversing with the Head Girl, Hermione Granger—although to her that wasn't a surprise considering their past relationship, or lack thereof.

"Yes Ms. Phoenix. Fauna just remembered Ms. Cassandra left a letter for you, in case she wasn't home when you got here. Fauna will get it for you right now, if only poor Fauna can remember where she put it. Ms. Cassandra gave Fauna and the other house-elves the week off; we're very grateful, so much Ms. Phoenix. But the quiet, it makes Fauna forget…"

Even in her own conversation, Fauna was distracted from her original intention to go and fetch the letter Cassandra had left one evening for Phoenix when she had Draco had stopped by the Suites to exchange a few movies.

"That won't be necessary Fauna, Narcissa and I will go to the Manor and speak with Draco and Cassandra…" But before Phoenix could even finish her sentence, Narcissa had risen from her place on the chair, crossed the hallway, taken hold of her arm, and apparated them both the Malfoy Manor.

***

"Draco, not too much. You're going to cause the batter to ooze out over the sides of the waffle iron again….Draco….Draco watch it…."

In the few cooking lessons, or at least conversations, Cassandra had, had with Draco, she knew she had her work cut out for her, which was why she was not at all surprised to hear Draco hiss out "shit" from behind her. That was now his third time overfilling the waffle iron. He just had to try one more time to see if he could do it right.

Cassandra couldn't help herself when she, with her back still turned, called out in an sarcastic singsong voice, "everything going alright cooking wizard?"

Behind her, Draco was doing the best he could to quickly and quietly clean up the waffle iron the muggle way without the aid of his wand. He couldn't give Cassandra the satisfaction of knowing he had screwed up once again. But who knew cooking could be so hard? He had watched Cassandra pour the first batch of waffle mix with ease, the batter pouring out in a slow and steady rate, cut off with a quick flick of her wrist as she turned the bowl holding the batter back up right-ways. It was as if she charmed the waffle iron (as she called it) to turn out a perfectly golden brown waffle for her, even though he knew this to be ridiculous. And so here he was, once again, wiping up batter and trying his best to resist the temptation to open the iron and see if the waffle was golden brown and delicious yet—a mistake he naively made during his first attempt.

Several minutes passed and he heard Cassandra softly whisper from somewhere in the panty that, "you could open it and see if it is brown enough for you liking yet kiddo," and so he did just that. Draco couldn't help the immense pride which filled him, the sense of satisfaction at seeing the perfectly golden confection before him, dotted with brown spots from where at the last minute Cassandra had thrown in a handful of chocolate chips stating that next to cinnamon sugar (a waffle she had made earlier), chocolate waffles were her other favorites.

"That looks amazing," pronounced Cassandra as her hand went towards the waffle Draco had just put onto a new plate. But before she could get her hands on it, the waffle was suddenly floating gracefully a few feet above her head. Incredulously, she shot a look at Draco.

"I don't think so. I did this one nearly perfectly the whole way through; I think I get to eat it. In fact, I am going to eat it—all of it—by myself."

"But, I threw in the chocolate—"

"Yes, you did. But I happen to love chocolate chip waffles too. And since I sweated bullets over here making this—"Cassandra rolled her eyes—"I am going to enjoy the fruits of my labors."

Cassandra just rolled her eyes and jumped up in vain to try and catch the waffle she had, had her eye on now for approximately two minutes. It was only when she heard the sound of something shaking in a container behind her that she turned around and refocused her attention on Draco. But what she saw was nothing she could have expected. Right there in front of her, full blown pureblood wizard and all, was Draco Malfoy shaking a container of whipped cream, his finger poised on top of the aerosol release nozzle. Her eyes darted around the kitchen, mentally plotting an escape for what she helped to Merlin was a threat which only existed in her head.

"Draco Malfoy. You wouldn't dare."

A smirk, which hadn't graced his face in months, slowly brought his lips to curve in a way much to sinister for Cassandra's liking. She found herself taking a few steps back, bumping into the counter behind her and looking up with wide, anticipating eyes at the boy before her. If it was even possible, her eyes grew even wider, tinged with a hint of fear, as the can began to shake again and in an act of defiance, Draco raised his eyebrow and challenged her.

"Would I?"

Cassandra screamed, pushing herself away from the counter, catching herself as she slightly lost her footing, as she bolted out from in front of Draco, ducking behind another counter as a shower of whipped cream rained down upon her. But Draco too was quick on his feet; when she jumped behind the island in the middle of the kitchen, he hopped on top of the adjacent counter to better his aim; when she was trying to maneuver a way to the doors leading to the main dining room, Draco was suddenly in front of them. Cassandra thought she might be clever and crawl on the floor, leaving Draco clueless as to here whereabouts, lying low and trying to keep her breath steady as she watched his reflection in the window, watching how he waited for her to reappear.

It was when she saw him turn his back on her that she bolted from her place on the floor, jumping up and running full speed ahead towards the door leading from the kitchen, to the small passageway leading to the main entrance hall of the Manor. But she was barely towards the entrance hall when she heard a pop.

"That's not fair. You can't apparate. That's cheating!"

"You never stated any rules Cassandra."

Cassandra's eyes narrowed when he said her name, with such confidence and faith that she wouldn't challenge him about his statement.

"No, but using magic against someone who isn't magical themselves, that's just not fair. You are cheating. You….you…you big fat cheater who was going to eat MY waffle."

"No, I believe you were going to eat my waffle miss."

Cassandra's eyes were darting around the room for an exit when she found a can of whipped cream suspended in mid air in front of her. She eyed it suspiciously, even going so far as to look at it as if it might be poisoned or cursed.

"You want fair," commented Draco, "I can play fair. The real question is, are you game."

Draco barely had time to think before he was covered in whipped cream. He couldn't help but wonder how amazing Cassandra would be on the Quidditch field; her reactions were so quick he had barely registered her moving. He tilted his head and looked at her as she smiled triumphantly, winking at her as he smirked and once again popped off into thin air.

"CHEATER." Cassandra's voice echoed throughout the hall. An echo quickly replaced by a squeal when a pair of strong arms gripped her waist and threw her over someone's shoulders.

"This still counts as cheating." Her fists pounded against his back. "Put me down! Put me down! Put me down now!"

Draco chuckled as she kicked and struggled in vain; he was not going to let her down. He had plans of his own as he walked down a hallway to the left of the main entrance hall and began to walk backwards so Cassandra could see where he was taking her. But so absorbed were the two in each other, in the moment and game they had found themselves in, that they did not notice the two women standing dead still, their faces in awe and their mouths slightly open in surprise, staring at them in wonder and in silence.

Narcissa Malfoy and Phoenix Mayweather were at a loss for words. Just a few minutes earlier each had thought the person they cared about most was gone forever and now those same previously missing figures were spraying each other with whipped cream and chasing each other around the Manor. Narcissa could not remember the last time she had seen Draco remotely happy and she had never seem him run around in that manner since he was a small child. Phoenix on the other hand could not believe it was Draco who had initiated the little "war," when she knew such behavior was so classically Cassandra; could it have been possible that in the few days she and Narcissa were gone that they would have been able to connect so much. Had it been true what the house-elf had relayed to her?—that the two teenagers who just a few seconds before were flinging whipped cream at each other, had indeed been staying together?

Narcissa and Phoenix may have stayed in their reflective moment forever if they had not heard a breathtaking screech come from the direction Draco had left them for.

***

Before her, Cassandra saw the large, watery expanse which was the Olympic sized indoor pool that lay before her and only much too quickly did she understand where exactly Draco was taking her, or more exactly, dropping her.

"No! I swear, I won't spray you anymore. I am not going in that pool. Draaaaccoooo, please!"

"I don't think you have much choice. I am covered in whipped cream and I feel the need to seek vengeance on your fairly clean body."

Draco swiftly and in one fell movement, flipped Cassandra off his back and was now holding her bridal style as he walked closer and closer to the edge of the pool. To the best of her ability, Cassandra gripped her arms tighter around Draco's neck, pulling her body tightly and as close as possible to his own body. She did not like the turn this little jaunt had taken. She could only shake her head as he stopped the both of them at the watery edge. Draco looked down at her and raised his eyebrows once again—a trait Cassandra now knew meant mischief was coming.

"Ready for your swim Miss Cassandra. The water may be a bit chilly, but you'll get used to it."

"I hate you," was all that came from her lips, full of malice and distaste but ruined with a small smile which followed.

"Too bad, because I quite like you and I plan on us hanging out more in the future."

Cassandra looked up in surprise, not quire sure what she had heard. But she didn't have much time to think as she felt herself shift in Draco's arms and before she had even another moment to think, Draco plunged both of them into the pool.

Laughing, the two teenagers found their way up to the surface, sputtering and catching their breath. Draco couldn't help but look at how happy she was, how unprepared she was for what actually happened. He loved that he was able to surprise her in a way that he knew wouldn't make her upset. Meanwhile, Cassandra couldn't believe Draco had ever acted any other way; the boy she saw in front of her, the boy she had come to know in the last few weeks, this was the only Draco she ever knew. Yes, he had been quiet and awkward for awhile, but hadn't she too after her parents died. Tragic events often did tragic things to their victims.

"Now was that so bad," Draco teased her as he swam towards her.

Cassandra leaned against the side of the pool, her arms at her side. "I guess it could have been worse. At least I am not the only one soaking wet." She smiled as she went to ring out some of the water from her hair. And as Draco edged closer and closer to her, Cassandra remained in place, standing still, her eyes on him.

Draco didn't know exactly where he was going, where everything was going, as he now stood in front of Cassandra. All he noticed was a stray curl straying onto her face, falling down across her eye. He slowly raised his hand out of the water and carefully, almost delicately, moved the curl back, his hand sliding down the contours of her check, down the gracefulness of her neck, resting a few seconds as he smoothed his thumb over her jaw line, his hand only leaving her body to be find a home on the wall behind her.

Shyly, so unlike her character, Cassandra lifted her eyes to see Draco looking at her with such intensity, such mystery, she wanted to look away again, but found herself memorized by the reflection in his grey eyes. Against her will, she felt a subtle pink shade of color crawl across her nose and flood her entire face, a smile slowly forming on her lips. She had a feeling what was happening, but couldn't be too sure; all she knew was that she didn't want it to stop.

But she wouldn't have her wishes as Narcissa and Phoenix rushed into the poolroom with cries of worries, anger, and relief at finding the two teenagers at the Manor without even an owl as to their whereabouts.


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry about the wait for the update. I got a new computer and had to install new software and this chapter gave me a few troubles since I didn't want to make things move to fast before we got to the next event I had planned. This chapter has a bit of a different focus than the others, but I am hoping you will like it.

I want to thank **Hanns-Jean**, **Hayley's Happening**, **heya**, and **pinksonic2** for adding me to their story alerts or adding _The Truth About Life and Magic_ to their favorite stories list. And I would like to thank (a million times over) everyone who has reviewed this story so far and please keep reviewing; that is the only way I will know what I am doing right and wrong and is the only way for me to get both compliments and critiques.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy!" Narcissa's voice echoed and bounced off the walls of the poolroom. Cassandra eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment, and also tinged with a touch of resentment at the moment which was so quickly and previously interrupted. She hesitantly looked at Draco and nearly immediately afterward looked away concentrating very intensely on the corner of the pool to her right.

"Yes Mother?" ventured Draco. But in looking up at his mother's countenance, he was unsettled at how weak and vulnerable she appeared; it was as if something had gone terribly wrong and no one was able to offer her help. Even Phoenix's face was flushed and etched with worry, relief, and anger.

"Did it not occur to either of you to leave Phoenix or myself a note, owl us a message even as to your whereabouts? Had that not crossed your mind at all or were you two both too wrapped up in yourselves to let us know where you would be or, heaven forbid, did you want to nearly scare us to death, leaving us to fear the worst?" Narcissa's voice was quavering, the events in the past hour were really too much for her to handle. Behind her, Phoenix reached up and placed a tender, loving hand on her shoulder.

"What Narcissa is trying to convey you two, is that we would have appreciated it if you had let us know you were going to stay at the Manor rather than at the Suites. You have no idea the fright we had to come back to the Suites at 10 in the morning and find it deathly silent and empty."

At this Cassandra turned around, resting her arms on the tile edge of the pool, making a mental note later to tease Draco about the mix of yellow and blue tile.

"We didn't want to frighten you Mrs. Malfoy, but we weren't expecting either of you back for another few days. And we did tell Fauna and the other house-elves that we were going to be staying here."

Draco shifted in the water behind her. "It's true. And if you want to get mad at someone Mother, get mad at me. I brought Cassandra here without even telling here where we were going. But I don't regret bringing her here; I think it was good for the both of us, a change of pace and setting for a few days after being at the Suites for so long. Just look at how good Spain did the both of you."

Narcissa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, nodding as Phoenix whispered something into her ear.

"Oh, go dry off and get changed you two. I am going to make Cissa a cup of tea and I expect you two both back down in the kitchen in an hour."

Draco and Cassandra offered each other shocked and slightly embarrassed looks as they got out of the pool, Draco summoning his wand and drying off Cassandra and then himself before they made their way up to their rooms in silence, neither mentioning the events which just took place or those which were suddenly interrupted.

***

Cassandra barely recognized the person reflected back at her in the mirror. The girl looking back at her was flushed, her hair still damp, and her clothes blotched with whipped cream. She looked happy, unconcerned, and unburdened by being a stranger in the world she was living. She watched on as the girl in the mirror mimicked her movements as she worked a few knotted curls apart and again copied her movements as she slowly moved towards the shower, turning on the water and taking off her sticky clothing and finally closing the curtain, separating the two teenagers from each other.

Just a few rooms over, Draco was experiencing many of the same feelings and staring at a boy so unrecognizable to him in the mirror. The boy before him didn't care how others saw him; he was more than happy spending his time with a muggle, even though he, until the last year, had detested less than half-blood wizards. The boy in the mirror was starting to accept the torn feelings which troubled him everyday, he was able to start making decisions on his own, and, quite possibly for the first time, he was caring more about the feelings and wishes of others than about his own feelings. Had he seen this boy a few years before, Draco would not have even recognized himself, and such realizations are always a bit unsettling. The look on his mother's face earlier nearly destroyed him, seeing her with such unrestrained sorrow, joy, worry, and relief in one single moment was overbearing. Had he and his mother really come so far in the months after the war?

Draco was unable to keep his mind from wandering back to the moment he had shared with Cassandra before his mother and Phoenix rushed into the room. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide his feelings for her much longer. Nearly all the strides he had made in the past weeks he attributed back to her­—even when they had yet to share a word together, the manner in which she treated him, without judgment or care about his past, had taught him to see that yes, people could come to see more in him than just what his family's namesake implies.

Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair and shrugged off the shirt he had unbuttoned earlier and forgotten when he caught his reflection. He had been so close to kissing her; the way her hair felt when he fell through his fingers, the softness of her skin, even the slight blush which spread across her face when she finally looked him in the eye. It was all still so fresh in his mind and he wanted to relive it over and over again. More so than throughout the entire past of their friendship, he was now certain she shared feelings for him too; but unlike in his younger years, he was nervous about acting on his attraction. Kissing had never been something he worried about before, but now, it took nearly all his courage to even touch her face. His heart had been beating so fast, so loudly, he was sure Cassandra could hear it. But, knowing he could not remain in his dry-charmed clothes all day and that both Phoenix and his mother were waiting for him and Cassandra in the kitchen, Draco reluctantly removed the rest of his clothing and stepped into the shower, turning on the water as soon as he heard Cassandra end her own shower a few doors down.

***

"Phoenix, he was talking. And not just talking, but running around like a…a…like a child again. For heavens sake, he was spraying Cassandra with whipped cream, threw her over his shoulders and jumped into the pool with her. I am not sure I have ever seen him so happy in my entire life."

Narcissa Malfoy was at a loss for words, barely able to speak, and yet forcing herself to do so after the events she had just witnessed. Beside her, Phoenix was mindlessly stirring her tea which was now cold, but such observations were not of her concern at the moment. She too was having a hard time coming to terms with the events which had just happened. Phoenix could not remember the last time Cassandra had looked so much her age, running around in her (or more like someone's pajamas) and laughing. With the exception of the time she had spent with the Zambini heir, Cassandra was always so serious, whether it was about her schoolwork, studying about the wizarding world, or working at the Suites. Phoenix couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had been too serious with Cassandra; if she was honest with herself, she had allowed Cassandra to throw herself into everything after her parents died. She had thought it was Cassandra's way of coping and working through the death of her parents, but when her obsession with having everything perfect and working constantly didn't die, she had just assumed that was her personality. Had she been wrong all these years?

Phoenix nervously scratched behind her ear, shrugging her shoulders, raising her hand as if to fiddle with her hair again, but leaving it in mid air.

"Maybe," she began, "maybe we were wrong…wrong with how we saw them. Perhaps them being together was a chance for them to both grow and accept who they always were, but had not yet become. I mean, they both seemed so happy. And Draco was talking, something you said he hadn't done much of in months, almost a year."

Phoenix rubbed her best friend's shoulders as Narcissa hung her head low again. After a moment, Narcissa raised her hand to wipe away a tear which had escaped from her eye and was now running down her cheek.

"Don't cry Cissa. We'll figure things out, I promise," soothed Phoenix.

"Oh it's not that," responded Narcissa, a slight sniffle audible when she paused. "I am just so happy he is talking again, that he actually has a smile on his face."

A pair of well-known and friendly arms wrapped around her shoulders and Phoenix rested her head against Narcissa's.

"We're both thankful Cissa, we both are."

It was at this moment that Cassandra made her way into the kitchen, having called out to Draco as she was passing his room that she wanted to go down by herself first. What she didn't tell him was that she wanted a chance to explain their actions, a chance to reassure Narcissa that her son wasn't trying to scare her, but that he had reached out to her when she had fallen suddenly so low, that she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to get up again. That their growing friendship was allowing them both to grow in ways neither thought possible.

Cassandra paused in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the doorpost as she watched the woman who had become a second mother to her comfort her best friend. She smiled to herself as she came to realize that now she too had someone her own age whom she could go to for comfort and advice as well, something she had always craved in a friendship and that had always been missing from her previous relationships.

When Cassandra looked up again at the two women, she noticed that Narcissa was rising and as she went to say "I'm sorry," she was cut off when a pair of arms pulled her against a tall, thin body.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," were the only words which escaped Narcissa's voice as she pulled Cassandra in tighter, her hand slowly running down her curls and pulling her in even further. This was so far from anything Cassandra was expecting that the sudden, ever-tightening huge rendered her speechless and it took her a few moments to reciprocate the hug and wrap her own arms around Narcissa's body.

"You've given me Draco back and I couldn't ask for anything more from anyone. I can't ever thank you enough."

Narcissa pulled back slightly and directed Cassandra's attention to her.

"I can't tell you the last time I saw him smile, the last time I saw him openly talk to anyone, even me. Everything that has happened in the past few hours has been completely made up for in the fact that I heard my baby boy talk today."

Cassandra blushed slightly—she had been doing that far too often lately—and smiled up at the woman who clearly had Draco's kind spirit hidden under a facade of a cold exterior.

"You really give her too much credit Mother. She didn't get me to talk again, she just gave me the courage." Suddenly everyone directed their attention to Draco who was casually sitting on a kitchen counter and had obviously apparated into the room under a silencing charm. "And honestly, one could say I was driven to talking. Cassandra here would not stop talking and me speaking up got her to shut up for awhile." There was a clear and distinct smirk on Draco's face, but his eyes shown with playfulness and sincere happiness.

There were not words in the entire known English language to describe the look Narcissa Malfoy gave her son; love, hope, wonder, surprise, complete happiness all fell short of the expression on her countenance that was only an image of the feelings and emotions coursing through her veins at the sight of her son and the sound of his voice. Narcissa was rooted to the floor, her feet unable to move. She had been waiting for this moment for so long, waiting for the moment where Draco actually spoke more than a handful of words and for the moment when his conversation was once again full of life. Part of her wanted to rush over and hold him close to her while another part wanted to make sure she didn't push him backwards when he had already come so far. But luckily for her, her body made up its mind for her, and she just followed the movements it directed her in.

"Draco Malfoy when have I ever allowed you to speak that way to a guest," chastised his mother while she wrapped her arms around him in a tight, secure—yet shorter than she would have liked—hug.

Hugging her back, Draco apologized to Cassandra, but with Narcissa oblivious to his facial expressions no one but Cassandra saw he was shaking his head during his entire apology—rolling his eyes and sticking out his tongue.

"That's alright," responded Cassandra. "Some people just can't help but act like three year olds."

Phoenix sighed and took a seat in one of the high backed barstools in the kitchen. "I need another vacation," complaint and amusement hung in her voice. She reached over for the morning's copy of _The Daily Prophet_ which Cassandra and Draco had neglected during their activities earlier that morning. Flipping through the pages, she tisked or made approving noises at the various articles as she allowed her best friend to catch up with her son.

Noticing that Mrs. Malfoy and Draco wanted a moment alone, Cassandra took a seat down next to Phoenix, leaning her head on the elder's shoulder so she too could take a look at the paper.

"Don't scare me like that again," whispered Phoenix, turning a page and scanning over the articles, many of which were about the professional Quidditch matches that afternoon. Phoenix leaned down and kissed Cassandra's forehead and with that kiss, Cassandra new the topic had passed, the events forgotten. Phoenix was always one to forgive and forget.

***

"I don't understand Draco, where are we going?" Cassandra was running to keep up with Draco who had come to get her from her room where she was napping. She was barely able to wake up before he was dragging her through the Manor, closer and closer to a wing of the Manor she had never been to.

"You'll see," insisted Draco. He was quickly glancing left and right at the numerous doors they passed before he was finally content enough to stop outside of a plan door with a simple handle, so unlike all the other elaborate doors and decorations of this side of the manor which looked much older than Draco's wing.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes as Draco corrected his disheveled clothing and as he reached out to smooth over the sweater she was wearing before she slapped his hand away. Cassandra was quickly losing her patience.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"We're getting permission to go to a Quidditch match," he replied simply, a small smile on his face which was made up for by his eyes which were full of excitement.

Cassandra shrugged her shoulders and motioned her hands, signaling to him she had no understanding as to why, when asking for permission to go and see a sporting event, that meant he had to straighten out her sweater. As if understanding her wordless question, Draco quickly ran his fingers through his hair and answered her.

"I haven't been out in public much since the war, neither has Mother, although she has been out more than I have. And if we do go to this match, we'll be sitting in our family seats. I have to make sure she's is ready for this kind of exposure. The Malfoy family is still somewhat of a press commodity these days."

Everything was quickly beginning to sink in for Cassandra: the impact this decision would have on Draco and his mother; the repercussions it could have on her in being seen with Draco in a much more public setting than Diagon Alley; but, even more so, the exposure this would give her to the wizarding world, exposure she had never had before. A smile spread across her face at the prospect of being able to see a Quidditch match in person—after flying with Draco on his broom, the wizarding sport had often crossed her mind. But sensing that lingering outside in the hallway much longer was not the best place to remain, Draco knocked on the plain door which was in front of them and pulled the handle when he heard an answer of "come in" sound from inside.

Once inside the room, Cassandra and Draco found both Narcissa Malfoy and Phoenix Mayweather relaxing and having tea in a sunny green and yellow decorated room, large windows covering most of one wall which overlooked the extensive Malfoy property, the other three walls covered in pictures, images of the Malfoy family Narcissa had created with her husband and Draco, but more so, photographs capturing the youth of Narcissa and her own memories of her days at Hogwarts and has a young girl. Cassandra couldn't help but notice how different this room was from so many of the other rooms she had explored at the Manor; it was simple, with neat lines and clean, fresh fabrics. There were only a few other scattered rooms throughout the Manor which reminded her of the one she was in right now, primarily those of the rooms she had Draco had been occupying since their arrival at the Manor.

Unlike when Narcissa and Phoenix had arrived earlier, Narcissa was now in a simple day dress, deep green with a white floral design around the neckline, comfortable enough to wear around the house, but acceptable enough for a Malfoy to wear out in public. Phoenix was dressed in her normal, but favorite, attire of a pair of crisp beige colored dress pants and a light pink cotton sweater. Together, the two women looked ready to take on an afternoon of tea, conversation, and perhaps a quick step out for a light afternoon of shopping. It was clear, the environment Narcissa and Phoenix were in was their natural one. But the silence between the two parties was not long.

"Can we help you Draco," questioned his mother who had not failed to notice that her son looked much nicer, more put together, than he had earlier in the kitchen.

"Well Mother, as it so happens, I was in the kitchen after you and Mrs. Mayweather left earlier and while I was in there, I found today's copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Naturally, I flipped through the pages and ended up in today's Quidditch section and you will never guess what I found."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows at her son's manner; she knew exactly where this was going and wasn't about to let Draco glide around the subject at hand. "Where's the match Draco?"

"What makes you think I want to go to a match?"

"Draco…"

Draco sighed. "Same place as always. They're playing the Chudley Cannons. We could use out house seats or buy other ones if you want us to that instead."

"I don't know Draco. When is it?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I promise, I won't bring any attention to myself or Cassandra. But she's never been. How is she going to work at the Ministry if she has never been to a Quidditch game before? She'll have nothing to talk about with anyone other than her job."

Cassandra looked on as the mother and son talked as if she and Phoenix were not in the room. Draco pleading their case as to why they should be able to go to the match, how they would lay low and not bring attention to themselves while Mrs. Malfoy questioned why this particular match today was so important for him to attend; Draco reminding her he hadn't been to a match since before the War, that Cassandra had never been to a match and Mrs. Malfoy coming back with why he was suddenly wanting to immerse himself and Cassandra into the wizarding world. She did not see the argument coming to an end and was about to tell Draco they could just go to the next match when Phoenix spoke up.

"Let them go Cissa. They're kids. Let them enjoy the time they have to be so, before they have to go out and grow up. Only this morning you were talking about how you wanted Draco to be happy. From the sounds of this, it looks like Draco would be more than happy to go to the match tonight. And you know how these matches are, thousands of people go. I am sure if someone is content on following them, they'll find it hard to keep up with them in the crowds. And most people are going to watch Quidditch Cissa, not your son or Cassandra. Besides, Cassandra can keep an eye on him if he wants to act up."

"See Mother, Mrs. Mayweather understands, and you won't have to worry about me acting up because I won't."

Narcissa Malfoy exchanged looks between her closest friend and her son, trying to convince herself they were not trying to conspire against her. It had been such a long time since anyone in her family had received even a smidge of positive light in the public, if ever. And with the exception of her recent days in Spain, no one in the Malfoy family had really been in the outside wizarding world other than Diagon Alley. It wasn't that she didn't have the best interests of her son in mind, but the Malfoy matriarch was worried what public opinion might do to the progress Draco had made in recent weeks. She couldn't bare to see him hurt again. But then she looked at how her son was when he was with Cassandra; she remembered the way he looked at her with they were running around the Manor, spraying each other with whipped cream, the way his eyes followed her around a room, and how it really was once he met Cassandra that he started to come out of his depression and stop blaming himself for everything. Narcissa knew nothing was ever going to be easy again, and that perhaps nothing was ever easy before, but with friends like Cassandra and Phoenix by her and Draco's side the Malfoy family may be able to make a new name for themselves.

Narcissa sighed, making up her mind. "Alright, you may go," she paused, "but under a few conditions: you will sit in our family seats, there is no reason to give the press a field day about why we won't use our own seats; two, please don't cause any trouble or start anything with anyone—" she made a pointed look at Draco—"and lastly, don't stay out too late, we might be having guests tomorrow for dinner before we all go back to the Suites and I don't want you falling asleep while eating your soup."

Cassandra bit her lip to try and hold back a huge smile from emerging on her face. "Oh Mrs. Malfoy, I promise you won't regret this. Draco and I won't get into any trouble."

Draco looked over at Cassandra and couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement; she was barely able to stand still. But then again, he himself was bursting with the anticipation of watching a Quidditch match again. He knew his mother would have reservations about letting him go, but also knew that his mother was not ignorant of their need to shine a better light on the Malfoy name again in a more public setting than at the Manor or their summer long stay at the Suites.

"Well what time is the match at Draco?"

"It starts at seven. They are planning a double match, but it just depends on how long the first one takes."

"Well you had better get ready as I am assuming you want dinner before you go." Narcissa turned to pour herself another cup of tea before addressing Cassandra. "Cassandra dear, it gets cold at these matches. If you want, you can borrow one of my coats to use, just ask the house-elves to get them for you when you're ready to go. Draco has money; he can pay for your dinner before hand. Food at those matches is positively atrocious."

Cassandra walked over to Mrs. Malfoy and hugged her, whispering a "thank you Mrs. Malfoy," before kissing Phoenix's cheek and pulling Draco out of the room insisting they get ready despite his protests that he was indeed, already ready and didn't understand why she needed two hours to get dressed before they left for dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

So this is by far my longest chapter yet and I was going to break it into two parts, but I find it flows much better together as a single piece. I am not too sure how much longer this particular story is going to be, but I do have another story in the works that I have been thinking about for a few weeks. And once again, I would like to thank **Hayley's Happening** for the review and **yUmMyPuRpLeDiNoSaUrS** for adding me to their favorite story list.

Disclaimer: I was only in my early teens when Harry Potter was first written, therefore I only own Cassandra and Phoenix.

* * *

Noting the time on the clock, Cassandra returned to looking inside the closet she had stored her clothes in during her stay at the Malfoy Manor, contemplating an outfit to wear to the Quidditch match. She wasn't exactly sure what she was expected to wear; from what she had seen from visitors at the Suites who attended matches, everything from "Sunday best" attire to casual team colors and jerseys were that Narcissa had suggested she borrow one of her coats for the match, Cassandra called out for Fauna, whom she knew was visiting a few of the Malfoy house-elves she had made friends with while visiting her a few days earlier.

"Yes, Miss Cassandra. Fauna heard you call."

"Fauna, could you and a few of the other house-elves bring me a few of Mrs. Malfoy's coats? Draco and I are going to a Quidditch match tonight and she suggested that I bring one of hers."

"Oh yes Miss Cassandra, Fauna will go and get Millie and Fauna and Millie will go and get some for you."

A few moments later, Fauna and Millie had brought Cassandra what she first thought was every one of Mrs. Malfoy's coats, but after persuasion from the two house-elves was convinced these were the ones they found might work best for the Quidditch match. In all, they had brought ten different coats, some more like heavy sweaters, while others looked as if they should only be worn in the snow. She was about to give up and just wear a jacket of her own when she saw a plain, dark grey pea coat with large hunter green buttons. Pausing for a moment, she traced her fingers over the large buttons and over the soft cotton fabric noticing how thick it was, enabling the light fabric to keep it's owner warm in the cold night air. And recalling how Draco said the match would be seaside that evening, Cassandra made up her mind to wear this exact coat. Returning her attention to the wardrobe, she pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans and a simple dark green sweater with a white shirt underneath it, and a pair of silver flats to finish off her outfit. She may be the only muggle at the Quidditch game, but she was going to show the wizarding world that muggles do in fact dress properly.

After pinning a few curls out of her face, Cassandra sat down until she was ready to go and find Draco before they had to leave. Relaxing into an oversized loveseat, Cassandra's mind wandered back to the events which had taken place only that morning, and yet which seemed light-years in the past. She shivered as she remembered the way her skin tingled beneath Draco's touch; he had been so close to kissing her, everything was moving in the right direction, if only they had not been interrupted. She sighed and shifted in the chair, allowing her legs to dangle over the one of the chair's arms, while her back rested against the other. Her eyes began to flutter shut as she relaxed into the cool environment of her room, the approaching sunset (still hours away, but the sun ever falling into the west, rays of light falling in through the windows) sending a warm glow over her body; life was so much more relaxing with Draco around. But with the few things she had heard about him from guests in previous summers at the Suites, she had a hard time believing it to be so true: how could everyone else seem to despise him when she found him to be the one person she could be herself around, no inhibitions?

Cassandra's eyes suddenly flew open as if everything was beginning to click. Just that morning they had almost kissed, he brought out the best in her and Mrs. Malfoy obviously thought she brought out the best in him, and now they were going to dinner and a Quidditch match together—was this some kind of date? She had no idea what to think. Yes, she had had a few boyfriends in the past, but they were nothing serious, relationships lasting a few months until it became obvious things were just not going to work out. And in all of those relationships, there had been no previous friendship to build the relationship on, they had just happened. And there is nothing worse than not knowing if an evening out is a date or not; what if something happened between them and ruined their relationship; or even worse, what if he wasn't going to kiss her earlier? Cassandra let her head fall back, hanging nearly upside-down, taking in a deep breath and holding it before she let it out. She could not afford to think this way, for once she had to just go with the flow, let things happen. Maybe that is why everything turned out wrong before, maybe she just needed to follow her heart, even if she might get hurt in the end.

Deciding that waiting around was not going to work out, Cassandra wandered out into the hall, hoping to find Draco and see if he was ready to leave. Walking up to Draco's bedroom door, she knocked hoping to find him inside. Waiting a moment, she heard a voice call out.

"You can come in if you want, but I am not wearing any pants."

Cassandra chuckled; at least he was honest. "I think I'll pass," she replied, "I don't think Phoenix could handle me being in your room knowing you are walking around like a bloody exhibitionist."

"Suit yourself, but let me tell you, you're missing out."

"Someone's cocky," she thought has she turned from his bedroom and made her way downstairs to find Mrs. Malfoy and Phoenix. If she had to wait for Draco, she might has well find company elsewhere. And after briefly hoping they were not still in Mrs. Malfoy's sunroom, sitting room, whatever room it was, she was relieved to hear their voices coming from the garden just outside of the main entrance hall of the Manor.

"I think they look rather cute together Narcissa. They would have beautiful children."

"Phoenix! They might hear you." Mrs. Malfoy might have sounded scandalized, but there was an evident tone of laughter in her voice.

"Don't act like you haven't thought that yourself. Certainly you and Lucius don't want him to marry a Pureblood; you're practically related to every other Pureblood in our world."

Cassandra blushed; she hadn't heard the very beginnings of their conversations, but with Phoenix's last bit of conversations she was able to piece enough together to understand they were talking about her and Draco.

"Of course I have thought about it. But I don't want to force anything. Lucius and I were lucky, our arranged marriage worked, but before the War I made it clear to him, our son would marry whomever he liked. And I would love to see him have a relationship with Cassandra, just look at how happy together they are as friends, but I don't want to force anything. If anything happens between them, it happens."

There was a moments silence and Cassandra decided now would be the best time to enter; they should have no idea that she had nearly walked in on a conversation concerning her and the boy upstairs without his pants on. Pushing open further the door leading outside to the garden, Cassandra found Narcissa Malfoy and Phoenix Mayweather watering a group of flowers: lilies, roses, and daffodils.

"You look lovely Cassandra. I do believe that coat looks better on you than it does me."

Cassandra smiled, fighting back the blush that always crossed her complexion when someone complemented her.

"And without a word of advice, you picked the perfect outfit for the match Cass," added Phoenix. "Dressy casual. It is as if you had been going to Quidditch matches all your life."

Cassandra laughed. "I do my best. I just figured so many of your already freak out when you find out I am a muggle, I might as well show then that not all muggles have terrible taste."

"It's not that we think muggles have terrible taste dear, we just have a hard time understanding your ways," commented Mrs. Malfoy.

"No, muggles have terrible taste. I am pretty sure that is a fact or something somewhere taught at Hogwarts."

The three women didn't even have to turn around to know where, or from whom, the sarcastic comment came. But the minute Cassandra turned around, Draco was silenced. She felt his eyes slowly move over her, taking in every detail of her person, this time she could not help the flushed red which overcame her. At the same time however, Draco struggled to find his voice; from behind, he just assumed she was wearing jeans and a jacket, he wasn't expecting the sophisticated beauty before him. And of all times to be caught off-guard, but in from of his mother—he knew she would have a day with this once they left. His mind racked itself for something equally sarcastic to come back with.

"Well," he began, "I guess you do clean up somewhat nicely."

Cassandra just smiled and shook her head, "happy to know you find my attire appropriate Draco. Now that I know you approve, my whole life is complete."

Narcissa and Phoenix exchanged glances. It was obvious to them, if unclear or oblivious to their charges, the feelings the two teenagers were feeling and perhaps fighting to keep to themselves. In hopes of relieving some of the tension that was floating around the garden, Narcissa spoke once again, if only to break the silence.

"You had better get going. I owled the stadium to inform them that we'll be using our seats tonight, and in their reply they suggested you get there early. Apparently, the match was sold out and they had to charm the stadium to make it even larger so they could sell more tickets. It is going to be incredibly busy."

"That's not unusual though," replied Draco as he walked up next to Cassandra. "Magpies verses the Cannons is always sold out, just makes it all the more interesting."

"Thank you for letting me borrow your coat Mrs. Malfoy and I will make sure this son of yours doesn't get into too much trouble." Cassandra nudged Draco's side only to have her arm caught in his hand.

"No more time for chitchat," he insisted, waving his other hand slightly to his mother and Mrs. Mayweather. Cassandra offered him a sideways glance. "But we have a Quidditch match to attend." And without even a seconds warning, Draco popped them off, but not before lowering his hand and interlacing it with Cassandra's own.

***

Even before Cassandra opened her eyes, she could hear the voices of the thousands of people around her; she could feel them walking by, their feet running past her, carrying along with them laughter which faded as they distanced themselves from her. But even with all of these senses, when she finally opened her eyes, the scene before her was breathtaking. Ahead of her, in the near distance, as a stadium so large, it looked impossible to even be standing, as if it defied the laws of nature—even wizarding nature; and yet it was, and it was a sight to behold. Built out of what looked like steal, the Quidditch Stadium was regulatory size, that is length and width wise, but the stadium seating looked as if it went on go ages. Huge floodlights lined the top of the stadium, flooding the inside of the stadium with lights so bright, night would look like day. Alternating flags of black and orange hung around the stadium; below those, flags from every other ministry recognized Quidditch team hung, their colors a rainbow in and of themselves.

Tearing her eyes away from the majesty that was the stadium, Cassandra quickly began to notice the city around her, which appeared to be a port town of some sort. Cassandra could feel the crisp sea breeze blowing in off the shoreline, signaling to her that they were in a different part of the country, if they were in England still at all. But judging by the flags she saw flying on the stadium and recalling that Draco had mentioned the match tonight was Magpies verses Cannons, Cassandra assumed they must be in Montrose, the home of the Montrose Magpies.

"You would be a fan of the most successful team in Quidditch history wouldn't you Draco."

He smirked, "I thought you didn't know anything about Quidditch Cass? Have you been hiding out on me?"

"I do read the paper even if I don't follow the sport," Cassandra rolled her eyes, walking forward while continuing to look around her.

In the distance, Cassandra saw a tall steeple belonging to a church and beyond that the saw the harbor, home to what appeared to be thousands of boats. To the left and right of here were small shops, some selling local fish and meats while others were home to tobacconists and pharmacies, while others still sold goods to meet household and scholarly needs. What surprised her most however, was that while there were a few obvious wizards around her (Draco had initially apparated them to the entrance of an alleyway) she was almost completely surrounded by people like herself—muggles.

"Draco, how are the muggles unaware of what is going on? Can't they see the stadium?"

"The ministry has cast a disillusionment charm on the muggles who live here. It wasn't until about ten years ago that so many muggles moved here and even then, a lot of them are married to witches or wizards. They are talking however, about moving the stadium more inland, as long as the team is ok with it. Montrose is still such a small town that not many people visit it, so we haven't had to worry too much about people seeing the stadium."

Stopping for a moment, Draco lead Cassandra into what looked like an abandoned building, but which she knew better to be a wizarding pub, much like that of The Leaky Cauldron back in London. Once inside the heavy wooden doors, Cassandra was met with a thick layer of smoke above her head and the heady smell of mead and hops from the brews around her. His hand still around hers, Draco led her easily through the crowded room and into a passageway. Stopping, he muttered a few words under his breath and the wall before them vanished. Stepping through the newly opened wall, Cassandra and Draco found themselves in a very active, and very crowded, street, lined with stores and shops selling everything from evening meals to books to endless Montrose Magpies fanwear.

As they began walking down the street (which Cassandra was later informed was named Restenneth Port) Draco let his hand slip out of Cassandra's, instead stuffing it into his pockets as they walked together. But the action went unnoticed by Cassandra who was too busy taking in the sights around her. She was left breathless by the whole new world which she desperately wanted to explore, but couldn't knowing they had only an hour or so before they had to be at the stadium finding their seats before the match began. Stopping in front of a small sandwich shop, Draco directed her inside, informing her they might as well grab a quick bite to eat before the match, that if they are still hungry afterwards, they can get something more that night. Agreeing with him, they quickly found a small table for two near the front window and had their orders taken by a young witch who seemed to recognize the famous Malfoy hair but said not a word.

"Was I the real reason you wanted to come tonight?" questioned Cassandra.

Draco took a few moments before answering, hiding his pause in mulling over his sandwich and taking a more than hearty bite.

"You want the real answer," he began. She nodded. Putting down his sandwich he continued. "I wanted one last night with you, alone. Just me and you and not having to worry what my mother might be thinking or what she and Phoenix are thinking together."

Cassandra raised her eyebrows ever so slightly as she lifted her gaze to meet his. She wasn't quite sure how to take his revelation.

"And then there was the fact that you were such a good excuse for wanting to come. This is going to be such a good game."

The smile on Draco's face was unmatched and didn't waver for a second even when Cassandra threw a chip at his face. "You're unbelievable. Asshole."

"Language Miss Cassandra, language," taunted Draco, making a pointed move to eat the chip just thrown at him. But so busy were Cassandra and Draco conversing in their own world and flitting around the subject of why they wanted to spend so much time together that they failed to notice a pair of eyes steadily watching them from outside the window with ever growing interest.

***

If Cassandra had been in awe of the Montrose Magpies stadium from a glance at far, the overwhelming feelings and emotions being thrusted at her now were nearly overwhelming. The excitement, buzz, and overall Quidditch mania she was no experiencing was enough to convince her that no muggle sporting event could come close to the controlled (or perhaps uncontrolled) chaos which was Montrose Stadium. It was as if the entire wizarding world's population has been transplanted into the stadium, but coordinated into competing colors of black and orange. Cassandra could barely hear herself think as she and Draco walked through the stadium, making their way up and down narrow stairways and through larger passageways, meanwhile walking past thousands of other Quidditch fans who had to yell to their friends in order to be heard. Making their way to their seats, she heard friendly challenges being thrown back and forth between Montrose fans and Cannons fans; she heard friends catching up after being apart for awhile; and even more so than anything else, she heard people who were absolutely content just being where they were. Draco stopped before the next set of stairs began their assent up into the stadium seating, interrupting her thoughts as leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I'll he right back. I've got something to take care of real quick." He nodded off towards the bathrooms to their right.

Cassandra looked at him and chuckled. "Don't forget to wash your hands dear," she joked mockingly.

Backing up, but never taking his eyes off of her, he raised his hands toward his ears and shook his head, mouthing something unreadable, but easily taken as "I can't hear you." Rolling her eyes, Cassandra turned back around and focused her attention on the crowd before her. There was something thrilling in knowing no one other than Draco knew her heritage despite the possibly tens of thousands attending the match that evening. No one cared that if any magical blood was running through her at that very moment, it was in hibernation, refusing to make itself known and awake. All around her, muggle-borns, half-bloods, and Purebloods were mingling with each other, laughing, hugging, even passing the occasional heated glances as they walked past each other. She could only hope that one day she too might be able to walk through the wizarding world without having to worry about what others might think upon finding out her own heritage and how intimately different it was from their own. However a tap on her shoulder tore Cassandra out of her fantastical hopes and back into the reality of the twenty-first century and wizarding England.

Turning around, Cassandra came face to face with the person she least expected at that very moment. Instead of turning to see the pale complexion and even paler silver locks of Draco Malfoy, she found herself nearly eye to eye with another girl who might have passed for her twin if the second girl had auburn curls, instead of brown, and blue-green eyes instead of brown. Far from anyone she could have imagined running into, Cassandra found herself once again face to face with Hermione Granger; but unlike before, this Hermione was nervous, playing with her fingers and appearing to work up the courage to look Cassandra in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," Hermione began, "so incredible sorry. Sorry doesn't even begin to cover how horrified I am by my actions the other day in the bookstore. It was uncalled for."

Cassandra looked at her in silence and shock, unable to form any sort of reply to the confession and apology she had just received.

"I don't expect for you to want to talk to me, especially after how I and Harry and Ron treated you. It isn't that I don't accept you, it is far from that. I was just…I was just surprised that's all. Most muggles aren't very fond of the wizarding world unless their children are wizards and even then they aren't very open to our world. And I as a muggle-born should have been more opened to you. I really am sorry and I know I have said that so many times already, but I am. I was wrong. You belong in our world just as much as we should be able to live in the muggle world."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Hermione," began Cassandra as she found her voice. "You were actually much more accepting than I was expecting. And I shouldn't be ashamed of who I am and I did come off in a very harsh, perhaps even a negative manner. I should probably say I am sorry as well; if I remember right, it is very possible that I was rude myself."

Cassandra was barely able to finish before an elated Hermione Granger threw herself at her, throwing her arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Surprised, but unalarmed, Cassandra hugged her back—for what else would she have done.

"Hermione, there you are. Harry and Ron were about to leave you behind if I hadn't come and find you."

Cassandra looked up to see the voice calling to Hermione belonged to a tall, and honestly stunning, redhead who, by the looks of it, must be related to Ron Weasley. Walking over, the redhead took Hermione's arm in her hand and began tugging.

"I'm not kidding 'Mione, they're threatening to sell our seats if you don't get a move on it."

Utterly bewildered by what was going on, Cassandra looked on as Hermione mouthed an "I'm sorry" as she was suddenly pulled off in the opposite direction and waved a hand as she rounded the corner out of sight.

"What was that all about?"

Cassandra turned around once again to see an equally bewildered Draco staring at her and motioned to the two girls who seconds before had rounded the corner.

"I have no idea. Hermione suddenly came up and apologized to me for what happened in the bookstore the other day and then all of a sudden this redheaded girl comes up and drags her away. No introduction, so sorry, no anything. I am beginning to think all of you wizards are crazy."

Lacing his arm in hers, Draco began to lead Cassandra up a private staircase and down a passageway past what looked to be reserved seats before he began. "That, was Ginevra Weasley, sister to Ron Weasley, and as you found out best friends with Harry Potter and your new friend Hermione Granger. While she is normally a very well-behaved and civil girl, when under pressure from her impatient brother—the Chudley Cannons are his favorite team, a fact well known when we were at Hogwarts—and when nagged by her easily excited boyfriend—Harry—she too can pick up the Weasley trait of being impatient."

"I am not even going to ask how you know all of that. I am just scared that the Draco Malfoy I know—who, as I have found out, is so unlike the Draco everyone else knows—knows so much about classmates he apparently used to hate."

Draco ruffled her hair, earning a very pointed look from Cassandra. "Well that's good because I think I wore myself out just explaining it once and I want to preserve my energy for explaining the match to you."

Draco stopped the two of them in front of a glass door leading into a currently empty room containing a set of four seats. Tapping the door a few times with his wand, the door swung open and Draco motioned for Cassandra to enter before him. Once through the door, Cassandra was once again shocked by how loud everything was around her. But once she reached the balcony railing before the seats the actual intensity of the Quidditch match dawned on her. All around her were what she assumed to be nearly 50,000 (at least) Quidditch fans and directly across from her was a screen so large that she could only assume that it was magically enhanced—an assumption made true when it magically lit up and began to display a few ground rules and facts about the game which was about to commence shortly. Below her was a magnificently green lawn and at each side of the field she noticed three extremely tall poles with circles attached to them, a total of six in all.

Cassandra lightly dropped herself into the seat behind her, hoping to catch her breath and even more to catch up with everything that was happening around her. She barely even noticed when Draco joined her and took the seat to her left.

"You have the same look on your face as I did at my first Quiditch match," mused Draco. "Although I was like, three feet tall and four years old. It's about time you caught up and did something everyone else your age is doing."

"You are enjoying this way too much Draco," Cassandra shifted in her seat to look at him directly. "But unless you want me to interrupt your concentration on the rest of the game, I suggest you start explaining the game more to me now instead of later. I have a feeling I am going to be asking you a lot of questions I might already know the answers to, just to test and see if your knowledge really is better than mine."

"You're scary when you smirk," chuckled Draco, but instead of wasting more time flirting back with her, he dived into explaining the many (and oftentimes complicated) rules that made up the most popular wizarding sport of all.

***

"It's right there! Dive for it!" Cassandra jumped out of her chair. "I don't believe it! He doesn't even see the bloody snitch, it's right in front of him! Wake up snoozer it's right in front of you."

Cassandra was now completely out of her chair and jumping around. She like Draco next to her and thousands of other Montrose Magpies fans were currently yelling at the Magpie seeker who was completely unaware of the snitch lurking to his right. Meanwhile, thousands of Cannon fans were yelling at their own seeker, trying to grab his attention towards the snitch as well. Suddenly, the snitch dashed to the left of the Magpie seeker, directly across his line of vision. Before she could even react herself, the Magpie seeker dashed forward and made a sharp left turn, diving toward the snitch.

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. All around her, thousands of fans were rising to their feet, standing on their tiptoes and while it didn't make any sense, a near silence came over the stadium as the Magpie seeker continued his sharp decent towards the snitch, on the other side of the stadium, the Cannon seeker was dashing towards the snitch as well. It was unclear who was going to reach it first. Draco was leaning so far over the railing for a s split second Cassandra worried he might fall over, but she was too absorbed in the events around her to pay much attention to her male counterpart. Suddenly, the Magpie seeker was leaning forward on his broom. He was inching forward closer and closer to the handle. Hundreds of feet from the grassy floor he removed on hand and reached it out in front of him. Leaning down a bit more until nearly his whole body was touching the broom he picked up even more speed. He was now below the snitch. He quickly stopped and whipped his broom around. The seeker raised his hand, his body rising off his broom. All motion stopped for what seemed to be the longest two seconds in the history of time. The golden flash in front of the seeker disappeared and the roars of the crowd in return were deafening.

Fireworks sounded off above the stadium. Nearly every other wizard and witch in attendance was on their feet, a flood of black and white rising and falling as fans jumped up and down, congratulating each other on the win as if they themselves had caught the snitch. While the game had been anywhere but close before the snitch was caught (120-40, Magpies), there was nothing like the excitement of one's team catching the snitch.

Next to Cassandra, Draco was jumping up and down, shouting at the top of his lungs congratulating his favorite team and chanting along with the rest of the Magpie fans. And while Cassandra herself was beyond happy—moments before she too had been jumping up and down chanting "Magpies! Magpies! Magpies!"—she was now looking around her in awe. For what might have been on of the first times in her life, she left like she belonged, truly and wholeheartedly belonged in the wizarding world and it was a feeling she never wanted to leave. The smile on her face was unmatchable, spreading—if possible—from ear to ear. And suddenly again she was jumping up and down, shimmying as she danced around in a circle in front of her chair.

Draco watched on as Cassandra danced and danced next to him, making note of each curl that bounced up and down; how she raised her hands above her head and rolled her hands over and over each other; the way her hips swayed and the small details as well, as in how the coat his mother lent her hit the top of her hip and moved so well with her body; how, in spite of her hairpins, her curls were now wildly dancing around her face, which was now flushed in a manner that made her look the most beautiful he had ever seen her.

"Dance with me."

It was more of a command than a request, and even as he knew he was shaking his head no, Draco found himself taking Cassandra's outstretched hand and moving to a beat all of her own. He felt utterly ridiculous dancing around, the roars of pleasure from the crowd around them their music, but he wouldn't have done it for anyone but her.

"You're a good dancer," laughed Cassandra.

"I hate dancing," he grumbled in return, moving with her as she waltzed them around their small private balcony.

"You must not hate it that much; you're dancing with me now." Cassandra raised her head up to meet Draco's own grey eyes in return. The smile on her face now was so small, so delicate, it almost wasn't there at all, but Draco knew it was these small smiles of hers that meant the most. That behind that almost there upturn in her lips was the happiest Cassandra ever was, the small motions that came from the biggest emotions.

"I make a few exceptions." Cassandra raised her eyebrows. "You would have had no one else to dance with had I refused and what kind of gentleman would I be if I refused you, leaving you to dance all on your own."

Even as he was saying all of this, Draco dipped Cassandra. Her hair falling past her face and flying back up again as he pulled her back up and close against his body, raising her off the floor and twirling her around, her laughter intermingling with the noise of the crowd around them, slowly emptying the stadium knowing the second game would be postponed until tomorrow (as they always were), completely unaware that for the second time that night they were being watched.

***

Cassandra stirred as the sun streamed in through the open windows, falling against her face. Rolling over, she tried to find her bearings as she settled in further to the pillows and large down comforter around her. It took her a few minutes to realize that for the first time since she arrived at the Manor, she was waking up in her actual bed and not in the astronomy room. Opening her eyes, she came to the conclusion that it was much to bright to be so early in the morning and promptly closed her eyes against, snuggling deeper into the fluffy warmth around her. Even when she heard a consistent tapping at the window above her head, Cassandra just pushed the window open allowing the owl carrying her copy of _The Daily Prophet_ into the room. Dropping the newspaper on her stomach, Cassandra reached over to the side table and groped for the correct change and motioned for the owl to take a few treats before flying off to deliver the rest of the papers to the inhabitants of the Manor. It was only when she knew that she wouldn't be falling back asleep that Cassandra reluctantly opened her eyes and pushed up the pillows behind her and reached over to open that morning's edition of the _Prophet_, but what she found when the paper fell open was enough to drive any other inklings of sleepiness out of her mind.

_**DRACO MALFOY MAKES FIRST PUBLIC APPEARANCE SINCE WAR WITH UNKNOWN BEAUTY**_

_At last nights Montrose Magpies and Chudley Cannons Quidditch match (see Quidditch section E-2 for more details), this reporter was stunned to see the young Malfoy heir in attendance after his absence from the public eye for nearly a year and a half, other than his attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete his seventh year. Despite rumors that the young Draco Malfoy has been suffering a silent depression, this reporter found him talkative and more nothing near depressed as she watched him from her press seat. But what caught her eye most was not the reappearance of one of the most talked about Pureblood wizards of our present time, but the companion Draco brought out with him._

_The unknown young lady, with brilliant auburn curls and blue-green eyes, was first seen with the Malfoy heir at a small sandwich shop in Restenneth Port before the match. The two teenagers were then seen walking together arm in arm through the stadium where a few minutes earlier the unknown auburn haired youth was seen conversing with the famous Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley (currently the top pick for the Holyhead Harpies' next seasonal draft). Following the terrific win by the Montrose Magpies, Draco and the mystery girl were seen dancing together in the Malfoy's private balcony seating, very much content in each other's company._

_And while the wizarding world may be talking about the reappearance of the Malfoy heir, this reporter is more interested in the mysterious witch he brought along as his date and she won't stop her quest until the young lady's identity is known._

Cassandra stared in shock at the article before her. Along with the somewhat detailed description of the night she and Draco had had, there were no less than four photographs of them together. In each one, either she or Draco had a smile on their face. One was of Cassandra tossing a chip at Draco during their dinner together; another was of Cassandra talking with Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley right behind Hermione; one of Draco leaning in to Cassandra as he explained the rules of the game to her; and, yet one more of Draco and Cassandra dancing together. She watched herself and Draco dance together in this final photograph (having been so long in the wizarding world, she could make out the moving wizarding photos); she watched as Draco dipped her and pulled her up again, twirling her around.

How could it be possible that someone was following them? She hadn't noticed anyone lurking around them and she sure had not noticed anyone taking their pictures. But obviously someone had been very interested in their actions for nearly their entire evening together. She could understand why the wizarding gossip world would be interested in Draco and his first public appearance since the War, but in this article, the reporter was much more interested in her. Sitting up more fully, Cassandra pushed the paper off of her lap, letting it fall to the floor, every other article and page forgotten. Her eyes darted around the room nervously, even though in the back of her mind she knew no one could possibly be watching her, not with the security wards surrounding the outskirts of the Manor. But what worried her more was how Draco might react to the article. In the manner that she had read it, the reporter had made it sound like she and Draco were dating, or at least were more serious than they currently were. Then there was the fact that Mrs. Malfoy had requested they not bring too much attention to themselves—or had she just meant causing trouble, which they didn't do. Frustrated, Cassandra got out of bed, pulling on a zip-up hoodie over her—Draco's—pajamas; it wasn't going to do her any good sitting in bed all day, thinking and driving herself crazy. Cautiously opening the door, Cassandra made her way into the hallway, making a point at not being seen or heard as she looked for a place of refuge from the wave of questioning she knew would be along shortly from the three other Manor residents.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Manor, Narcissa and Phoenix where sitting together in the sunroom, a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ open before them. Each watched as the photographic copies of Draco and Cassandra moved together in four different scenes, each of which were mentioned in the article around them.

"Perhaps you're overreacting Phoenix, maybe Cassandra won't be upset by the article. It could have been much worse. They don't even know who she is."

"But the fact that this Lavender Brown gossip columnist wants to know who she is, is going to bother her. Cassandra is very sensitive about her background, especially with her trying to get that position at the Ministry."

"Take a deep breath Phoenix, we can't assume just yet how Cassandra is going to react. We don't even have to show her the article. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

"What won't hurt Cassandra?"

Narcissa and Phoenix's heads shot up at the sound of Draco's voice. Neither one was sure of what to do and neither one wanted to be the first to talk. But, luckily for them, neither one had to as Draco reached for the paper instead, his eyes widening at the sight of the article. The nervous silence in the room was deafening as Draco quickly read through the article, his eyes darting back and forth between the text, the photographs, and the two women before him.

"I don't get it. I never even saw Lavender Brown last night."

"Are you sure you never saw anyone following you Draco? You never saw anyone taking pictures around you," questioned his mother.

"We were at a Quidditch game Mother," there was a slight tone of frustration in Draco's voice. "There were thousands of people taking pictures and Merlin knows there must have been over 50,000 people there. But I swear, I didn't notice anything unusual, other than Cass's run-in with Granger."

"There is no point in arguing with him about it now Cissa, it's already written. And it is only a matter of time until Cassandra finds out about it. We'll just have to deal with it later. Let's just be happy it wasn't a more intrusive article and we should be more than happy that we haven't have endless owls delivering inquiries as to whom Draco was with last night. That is something to be thankful for."

"I have a feeling Cass has already seen this though," admitted Draco.

Phoenix abruptly turned towards him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I went to her room before I came down to see if she wanted to make breakfast with me." Narcissa gave him a confused look. "She's teaching me how to cook," Draco added quickly. "But when I knocked on her door she didn't answer so I walked in. Her bed was empty and the Prophet was lying scattered on the floor. Her bed wasn't made either; she never doesn't make her bed unless she's upset or runs off somewhere."

"Good Merlin," breathed Phoenix. "He's right. But she has to be around here somewhere, where else could she have gone?"

"Should we go look for her?" asked Narcissa, a worried look on her face.

"Give her a few hours," Phoenix spoke in a slow and tired voice, "give her some time to think. She isn't used to being showered with attention. If she is acting anything like the Cassandra I have known for the past eleven years, she is somewhere trying to hide away from everyone, thinking and most likely over analyzing the whole situation. Just let her hide, she'll come out when she's ready."

***

Cassandra knew she was being childish, hiding away like some kind of criminal when she knew she had done nothing wrong. It had only been a single article, obviously written by a bored and gossip starved reporter. And yet here she was, three hours after waking up and hours before she was expected to be ready and downstairs with Narcissa, Phoenix, and Draco and whatever company they were expecting and she was hiding upstairs in one of the Malfoy's many libraries. Hidden among the many books, she felt safe; perhaps it was the familiarity that books brought her or the fact that it was among books that she felt as if she belonged, but either way, nothing could convince her that she needed to get up and be somewhere else.

Flipping over in her chair, Cassandra let her head fall, everything before her coming into focus and upside-down. Letting her legs hold her onto the chair, she raised a book towards her face, reading upside-down as well despite the head rush it gave her. "_His emotion in entering the room, in seeing her altered looks, and in receiving the pale hand which she immediately held out for him, was such as in Elinor's conjecture, must arise from something more than his affection for Marianne, or the consciousness of its being known to others; and she soon discovered in his melancholy eye and varying complexion as he looked at her sister, the probable recurrence of many past scenes of misery to his mind…_"***

"Phoenix was beginning to worry. I told her I would come and look for you. I knew I would find you in a library; she thought you might have gone for a walk, but I knew you would be here."

Cassandra slowly pulled and twisted herself up into the chair before standing up and turning to face him. She gently placed the book on the back of the chair, ensuring it wouldn't fall.

"I know I shouldn't have been hiding Draco. I just…I just wasn't expecting…" she trailed off and walked over to one of the bookcases, her fingers trailing over the spines and various titles.

"You weren't expecting for someone to write about you. You were prepared for them to be interested in me, but not you."

Cassandra blushed, turning away from him, unable to face him in her embarrassment and moment of weakness.

"Come on Cass, talk to me." Cassandra shivered, without even turning around, she knew how close Draco was behind her.

"It's just weird, don't you think? I am nothing of importance and yet, that girl, that writer, she was so interested in me. Interested in what you and I were doing together, just making assumptions when she didn't need to. They must have been following us all night—don't you think that's weird?"

"Are you asking if I think it's weird that we caught the attention of some gossip columnist who then followed us around all night? Wondering whom the mysterious beauty walking around with me and having a polite conversation with Hermione Granger was?"

Cassandra forced herself to turn around and look at Draco. "I just don't understand why she was so interested in me. I didn't do anything of importance or significance when I was out. No one other than you and Hermion28e even knew I was a muggle last night."

Draco stared at her with an incredulous look on his face. "Is that the only reason why you think someone would want to talk about you, because you're a muggle?"

Cassandra remained silent.

"Cass, why do you doubt that people would want to talk about you? Even without talking to you, people are able to see you're not like everyone else. You're kind, rarely anything gets you down, you're…you're beautiful and nothing holds you back from going out in public with a Death Eater's son. And those are only the things people observe about you from a distance. Once they get to know you, you're full of endless surprises."

Cassandra looked at Draco and couldn't help but see the intense sincerity in his eyes. In just the few weeks that he had known her, he somehow already knew her better than any one else had—other than her parents. And here he was, once again surprising her at how well he knew her. But there was one detail in his confession that stood out to her the most.

Barely above a whisper, Cassandra found her voice. "Did you say that I'm beautiful?"

Taking a step towards her, Draco brushed a few errant curls out of her face, cupping her cheek. And this time, Phoenix and Narcissa were nowhere in sight to interrupt as Draco leaned in and closed the gap between them as soft lips met in the shadows of the library.

* * *

Quotation Citation: Austen, Jane. _Sense and Sensibility_. Hertfordshire, England: Wordsworth Classics, 1992. Page 228.


	12. Chapter 12

**So as it turns out, while I know how the story is going to end, I am at a difficult place in the story, having just formed a bigger relationship between Draco and Cassandra and yet having the knowledge that this story is only going to have four or five more chapters. And with looking for a new job (and training for a new job shortly thereafter received), writing has unfortunately taken a to the back-burner. So updates are going to start to take a bit longer now. But as always, I would like to thank those who have given me reviews, those who have added me to their story/author alerts, favorite author lists, and favorite story lists (or who have done several of those): _wierdunusualchick_, _Kuchuni_, _Satupilvi_, _Leanora_, _ObsessedandRepulsed_, and _Smilo1_. It is people like you who make it a joy to know someone enjoys my writing.**

**Also, I already have the first chapter of a new story written and currently being edited; a story which I am excited to reveal soon.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra and Phoenix, Rowling owns the rest. Please respect author rights.**

* * *

Even as it was happening, Cassandra had a hard time convincing herself it was real. Despite her very active participation, everything about this very moment was utterly surreal, perhaps because they had taken their time in getting to this moment instead of rushing into it as she suspected they had both done before. But if she ever wanted to doubt that was she was feeling—the initial shiver which ran through her body like ice in her veins or the continuing flutter in her stomach each time his thumb caressed the bottom line of her jaw from where his hand had fallen to slightly cradle and support her neck—all she had to do was once more run her fingers through his soft lightening white hair to remember, yes, this time they were not interrupted.

Draco on the other hand, was displaying a great amount of restraint in kissing Cassandra. More than anything, he wanted to show her just how deeply he cared about her, how in the past few days he had done nothing but think about her and how he might be able to make her happy, but, at the same time, he knew he couldn't pounce on her like a cat on a mouse. Just as they had taken their own time in getting to this first intimate moment together in the library, he knew he had more than enough time to get to know her on this entirely new level. But when he heard a soft sigh emit itself from the soft pink lips of the girl whose back was now lightly pressed against the bookcase, he forced himself to pull away, open his eyes, and offer up her question an answer.

"Yes," his breath was slightly unsteady, a healthy glow in his eyes which was reflected in her own.

Cassandra didn't know what to say in return. She had been called many things before, beautiful once or twice, but never had she been called beautiful by someone whom she truly wanted to hear it from. Draco's hand still remained in the crook of her neck, his other wrapped around her waist, he own hands tangled in his hair—she lightly chuckled, a small smile growing on her face, she didn't mind his hair so much as she had before. But even as Cassandra steadied her own breathing, she found herself at a loss for words, if there were words that even came close to describing how she felt in that very moment, or if this moment even had time for words.

"I guess they were good pictures of me," she ventured. The look on Draco's face was enough to make her want to kiss him all over again; the genuine look of disbelief that she could not recognize her own natural beauty was enough for him to show her without words how very right she was.

Draco leaned in one more time, attempting to memorize the slow way her lips moved against his, the way her hands would gently pull his closer to her. The slight disgruntled protest that elicited itself from her lips as he pulled away was nearly enough to send him over the edge and back in for more, but he had to remind himself that he was sent up her not to finally act upon his feelings for her, but to remind her of the ever shortening hours before their guests arrived.

"Mother and Phoenix said they bought you a dress for tonight; it's hanging in your wardrobe." Draco might have spoken clearly, but his eyes remained shut; the only way enabling him to retain his sanity and his manners. But even with his eyes closed, he could feel Cassandra's smile radiate through the darkness.

"I probably should go and get changed. I kind of just ran in here hours ago to ride—I never even took a shower."

"Oh, so you're what smells," Draco interjected, doing his best to relieve the room of some of the tension he and Cassandra had just created.

Cassandra laughed and shook her head as Draco took a handful of steps backward and began to walk towards the door. Without looking back at her laughing figure, he waved and called out once more as he disappeared around the corner, "They want us down at six sharp. For some reason, they think it is going to take you two and a half hours to get ready. Don't disappoint them."

***

Cassandra fell back onto her bed, her damp curls pooling behind her head. By the look of the clock—even with her painstakingly slow procession in the bathroom and shower—she still had at least an hour and forty-five minutes before she was expected downstairs for dinner.

"Thank Merlin I'm not a Pureblood. I have no idea how they can stand taking such a long time to get ready," she mused out loud.

Rolling over, she pulled the towel tighter around her body before reaching across her bed to see if she had anything worthy of reading in the afternoon post. Tossing aside a few pieces of junk mail—you would think wizards would be smarter than junk mail—and a few pieces of mail forwarded to her by Fauna that had arrived for her at the Suites, Cassandra faltered for a minute before recognizing the Ministry seal on the final letter in the stack.

Her hands shook slightly as she moved to break the wax seal, unfolding the pages and reorganizing them as she began to read the letter.

"_Miss Cassandra Louis,_

_We are pleased to inform you that due to your upcoming birthday, you are now eligible to apply for the position of Muggle Relations Ambassador with the England Ministry of Magic. Enclosed you will find the application to be filled out completely and honestly and to be returned in triplicate for our records and to be delivered to the appropriate Ministers as noted. Likewise, please fill out the survey concerning your muggle education and background and as to how your specific experiences may help you in this position._

_Once your application and recommendations are received, we will be contacting you for an interview date. Thank you for your time and considering the Ministry of Magic for your employment needs. If you have any questions, please owl us at the return address. We look forward to hearing from you…_"

Cassandra tuned out the rest of the letter as she flipped through the numerous attachments—a weight charm obviously in effect on the rather large group of letters and papers she had before her. While she had originally arrived at the Malfoy Manor consumed with the thoughts of her impending application for the Ministry position, since she had arrived it had been far from her mind, if in her mind at all. And yet now, the whole prospect was suddenly blaring in her face once again.

And yet, something was different now. Somehow, while she still wanted the position, still desired that missing connection with her parents, the trials and insecurities she used to associate and entangle with the impending application no longer existed. It wasn't as if the faith or confidence in herself hadn't existed before—surely it had always been there—but, it was as if now, being accepted for her background wasn't as important. Perhaps it was because of her growing relationship with the son of one of the wizarding world's most hated Death Eaters, or, perhaps, it was due to the fact that she was accepted by Hermione Granger, and without a doubt, then too by the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio. But if the Ministry was willing to take a gamble on her grandfather—a squib—and both her parents, well then, her worries surely had been for naught. For as the wizarding world was slowly beginning to realize, and has she in her heart had known for years, background and bloodlines have nothing to do with anything.

Reaching back over to place her Ministry application back onto the bedside table, Cassandra wrapped the towel tighter around her body again before moving herself off the bed and back into the bathroom where she changed back into a pair of clean shorts and a top. If she was going to have all this time before she was expected at dinner, she might as well do something with her hair other than pulling her curls away from her face with various pins and barrettes. Thankful for the charms Phoenix had placed on her blow-dryer and oddly enough her curling iron (who knew some days curls needed to be doctored up), Cassandra turned on her styling devices and her computer, settling into the grove of getting ready.

***

"Madam, Mrs. Mayweather, your guests have arrived. Would you like Mipsy to bring them up for you, Mipsy won't mind at all."

Narcissa Malfoy turned around from where she was sitting at her vanity, sweeping up several waves of her blonde hair into a tortoise shell comb as she did so, a knowing smile on her face.

"You may bring them in Mipsy, I had a feeling they would be there early."

Disappearing for only a moment, Mispy reentered the room followed by an elegantly tall woman with raven black hair and deep olive skin, a black dress with intricate beading around the bodice and a deep plunging neckline; entering with her, a teenager whose skin and hair mimicked his mother's.

"Athena, how good to see you," smiled Narcissa, rising to greet her guest, her own emerald green gown falling to gather around her knees, an intermingling of lace and cotton. Phoenix in turn too, rose to meet their guest, her own deep purple attire embellished with an ivory design on the hem fell slightly above her knees. The three women embraced with slight giggled eliciting from each of their mouths, before light kisses were placed on each other's cheeks. The bond between the three was evident, and their conversation following only solidified such conjectures, the three immediately catching up with each other's lives, forgetting the increasingly annoyed teenager behind them.

Blaise Zabini sighed as he watched his mother greet her childhood friends. For as long as he could remember, he had been dragged to these formal dinners, dress shirt tucked into his pants, uncomfortable in way too shiny shoes with what might be the world's ugliest socks, all to keep up some image of Pureblood society. It wasn't as bad when he was younger; he and Draco would be able to skivvy off sometime after dessert, running off to Draco's bedroom or outside where they would ride their brooms together, throwing off their dress shoes and ties as they went, much to the disapproval of their mothers. But as they got older, they were required to accompany Draco's father and the other male guests to the library, where the older men would drink and talk in hushed voices, the two younger boys required to sit in silence and not fidget. But worst of all, was the more recent dinner parties he had been required to accompany his mother to in the time since he graduated from Hogwarts, the ones where Draco's presence was absent. At these unfortunate affairs, he was required to escort the trio of ladies back to some sitting room and wait for them to have their fill of tea and champagne, not to mention gossip and topics of various natures he never wanted nor needed to know.

With growing impatience, Blaise cleared his throat. If he at least made himself known, he could then excuse himself and make his way to the study where he knew the Malfoy's kept a generous supply of Firewiskey; having a shot or two always took the edge off of these dinner parties. However, as soon as he was acknowledged, he immediately regretted it as Phoenix Mayweather and Narcissa Malfoy all but threw themselves at him in a series of hugs.

"Oh Blaise, look at how tall you've gotten!"

"Cissa remember when he was barely able to reach the top of the counter, how he would get so upset he would end up blowing up all the glasses in the kitchen!"

"Oh he's not a baby anymore Phoenix, have you felt these muscles. Auror training has done him well."

The two women erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Whenever you two old ladies are done fawning over my son, let me know. The sooner the better; I would like to have my appetite back before dinner begins."

The three women immediately burst into laughter once again. Narcissa and Phoenix backing away from the nearly 19 year old young man, son of one of their closest friends. Ruffling Blaise's hair, Phoenix offered up a teasing apology.

"Sorry Blaise; I guess we still see you as that bumbling little boy who used to run around the Manor with Draco, causing trouble at every turn."

Smirking—it must have been a Slytherian trait—Blaise crossed his arms. "I may be older, but I don't think I've changed that much. You can't be an Auror without liking to cause a bit of trouble."

"Oh Merlin, no trouble today please Blaise," pleaded Phoenix, "we have had enough drama today to fill a year." In her heart, she hoped the Zabini's had not seen the article in that mornings newspaper, but in glancing at Athena, she knew all too well the Zabini leading lady had seen the article. Noticing the questions rising to the forefront of the conversation from Athena Zabini, Narcissa quickly came to the aid of her closest and dearest friend.

"Blaise," she said perhaps a bit too quickly and a bit too loudly, "Draco's upstairs. Why don't you go up and meet him?"

"I think I'll do that," replied Blaise, taking a few steps back from his mother and her friends, all to eager with a legitimate excuse to leave their presence and the opportunity to see one of his closest friends.

***

While Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were never what one would call best friends, the two Slytherians were as close as two Slytherians could be; in a time of need, each was there for the other (if able) and both were exceedingly conceited and self-praising in their schools days. But like Draco, Blaise too, while his family claimed to hold neutral standing during the war, had seen with his own eyes the devastation the war brought to Hogwarts and the entire wizarding community. Therefore after the war, he did what he could he saw his country needed most: new, fresh, and willing to be trained Aurors. Of course, he had been extensively interviewed and one might say interrogated due to his background, but he learned to take none of it personally. In the end, his background and history had made him a very welcomed candidate; the head Auror even said he had promise, for a Slytherian.

Making his way towards Draco's wing of the Manor, Blaise couldn't help but wonder how his childhood friend was fairing; the war had not been good to him. If there had ever been tension in their friendship before, it reached a height during the last year after returning to Hogwarts. Draco had not uttered a single word to him all year, his eyes vacant. The only one who seemed able to get through to him was that Hermione Granger, which was strange in and of it's own, but he wasn't going to complain; at least Draco made some sort of motion to speak when around the Gryffindor.

Turning the last corner before reaching Draco's bedroom door, Blaise's thoughts turned towards Cassandra, whom he had first met nearly six summers ago when his mother took him with her for a summer holiday at her friend Phoenix Mayweather's establishment. She was the only exception he ever made against his beliefs in blood purity or blood traitors; he took Cassandra as she was and in doing so, was able to let his own guard down. There was rarely a summer since they had met since that he did not spend at least a few weeks with her, causing trouble for Phoenix, his mother, and the other Suites guests. Yet now, he hadn't seen her at all in almost over a year. He couldn't help but wonder were she might be if Phoenix was downstairs with Mrs. Malfoy and Phoenix. Hearing a door unlatch itself before him, Blaise looked up expecting to find Draco coming out of his room, but the sight which was before him was anything but.

***

Cassandra was busy making the final touches on her dinner look, slipping on the green dress Phoenix and Mrs. Malfoy has provided to her. Summery green fabric was blended together with touches of yellow tulle at the hem which reached her knees, the dresses wide straps coming together in a deep-v neckline, a design mimicked in the dresses' low back; and while it was a bit more casual than the other three dresses being worn that night, it, like all of Cassandra's other dresses, was the perfect match of formal and personal. After zipping up her dress, Cassandra picked up her shoes and made her way towards Draco's room—anything would be better than waiting alone in her room for dinner. But as soon as she opened her bedroom door, she was greeted by someone who was definitely not Draco.

***

Knowing it wouldn't take him any longer than twenty minutes to get ready, Draco had just finally gotten out of bed after a long nap and taken his shower when he heard Cassandra's shriek come from the hall. Grabbing the nearest pair of boxers he could find, Draco dashed out of his bathroom, throwing his bedroom door open and bolting into the hallway, just in time to see Cassandra throwing herself at someone who looked awfully familiar, if only he could get a clear look at his face. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to wait long for an answer. For, whoever Cassandra had just thrown herself at was now swinging her around. Draco thought he recognized the dark skin of the _boy_ who now had _his_ arms wound tightly around her waist.

"Blaise! Put me down," laughed Cassandra, playfully hitting his arm. A smile radiating off her face has he placed her back on the ground. Bouncing up and down on the tip of her toes, she swung her shoes, still dangling from her hand, at Blaise's arm. "Why haven't you written me? Auror training can't keep you from answering my letters you ass."

Blaise smirked. "I found myself…occupied."

Cassandra shook her head. "Is that what they call it nowadays? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Well I have a question for you as well Miss Cassandra. Why are you in the Malfoy Manor?"

A slight tinge of pink spread across her face as she stumbled for an answer.

"Because I brought her here Zabini."

Blaise didn't fail to notice how Cassandra's complexion turned an even darker shade of red as she tilted her head and turned around to look at the tall blonde boy leaning against the walls, partially in the shadows, his arms crossed across his chest in nothing other than his boxers. The two boys exchanged small nods of their heads, each muttering the other's surname. Cassandra watched their exchanged in silence.

"It's nice to hear you talking Malfoy."

"It's nice to be talking again."

Cassandra may not have had a lot of friends growing up, but she certainly knew when two individuals wanted to be alone. Exchanging a smile with Draco, her eyes lingering perhaps two seconds too long on his exposed chest, Cassandra placed her hand on Blaise's shoulder before leaving the two boys alone in the hall for what she could only assume was a long overdue reunion, making her way down to Mrs. Malfoy's dressing room

***

Cassandra fell back onto the couch in Draco's library, kicking off her shoes as she did so. Never in her life had she been to such a long dinner party. While she was expecting two or three courses, there was no way she could have been prepared for the nine courses they were to enjoy, if you could enjoy each and every one; she could barely take a bite of the last three courses, instead asking one of the house-elves to save her dessert for later. And then there was the wine Phoenix, Mrs. Malfoy, and Mrs. Zabini kept giving her, insisting she was one of the ladies now, nearly an adult in her own right. If this was what every Pureblood dinner was like, she would gladly return to the dinners she attended when working at the Suites, higher class than the family dinners they served during the winter months, but much more casual, fewer courses and the conversation much more lively—she could have sworn that the three women had outlined how the night's conversation would process: updates on lives; "Blaise how has training been?"; current affairs of the Pureblood population; the newest fashions coming from Eastern Europe; Quidditch (Draco and Blaise). Cassandra found she had little to add to each conversation, but instead did her best to look interested and answer any questions addressed to her.

At least she was sitting next to Draco. Several times during dinner, she felt his hand fall and squeeze her own, a small offering of reassurance that everything was going well, that she had nothing to worry about; after all, this was her first real Pureblood dinner. And any time she felt utterly overwhelmed, she reminded herself it was experiences like these that would better prepare her for working with the Ministry. Ideas, which in turn, reminded her she wanted to thank Draco for all the little moments he had given her which had helped build her confidence in the past few days, even if flying with him had nothing to do with her future ministry job, the experience itself would help her somewhere down the line, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Tired muggle-brains?"

Cassandra waved her hand at Blaise, her eyes closed as she sank further into the couch, mumbling her answer. "No talk, too much food."

"I think it is more like too much wine. You must have had four or five glasses."

"Liar Draco, I had like, three and a half and I've had more than that before. That jerk over there once gave me some horrible wizard drink which knocked me out."

Draco looked questioningly at Blaise who was now pouring three glasses of Firewhisky into tumblers with ice, the perfect blend of warm and cold.

"I gave her a Butterbeer. Turns out she is either seriously allergic or she mixed it with something—a conjecture she furiously refutes."

"Why would I have wanted to poison myself Blaise? Do you think I wanted to be sick all night?"

The dark skinned boy laughed at her, handing her, her drink. She looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Firewhiskey. You'll like it, promise this time."

Cassandra took the glass from him and watched as Draco took a sip of his before sitting up, letting her feet slowly fall to the ground. Draco shrugged his shoulders at her, as if signaling it was up to her. Sighing, Cassandra rose off the couch and handed her drink to Draco.

"If I am going to drink anymore, I'm going to change. No way I am going to let you two get me drunk in this dress. I want to at least be in something comfortable."

Cassandra was barely out of the room before Blaise asked the one question of Draco that he had been dying to ask all afternoon. "So are you going to explain what's going on between you and Cassandra or am I going to have to make her admit it?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at his oldest friend.

"Come on, first your mom and Phoenix kick me out so they can talk to my mom about something I gather was in the Prophet about you two in the gossip section I saw Mother reading this morning. Then you and Cassandra keep exchanging these silent conversations through glances, which you did all throughout dinner and don't think I didn't see you grab her hand either. And from your very mouth, you brought her here."

Draco set down his and Cassandra's glasses on a side table and unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves, relaxing into his chair.

"I met her a few weeks ago, at the Suites after Mother had dragged me out there with her. She was nice to me when no one else was, left me alone. If she had any idea about my past, she never let on. Then last week, Mother and Phoenix went off on a holiday, leaving us together in the Suites alone since the other guests went on vacation to France. She brought me a drink that afternoon while I was on the beach and just sat down to me. Not talking, not trying to get my attention, but completely absorbed in a book. There was something about her I had been trying to figure out since I had met her weeks before, but I couldn't get it. And then we started talking and suddenly we were in her library together, looking at books and she seemed to get me on some level. And for reasons I am still trying to figure out, I talked to her, no reservations; as if I had always trusted her.

"Later that night, I found her crying on her balcony, and I brought her here. That night, we made a promise. That I would help her become more familiar with the wizarding world before she applied to the Ministry and that she would help me learn more about the world beyond my Pureblood upbringing. But it was clear, after the first day of us here together, it was more about this game of Truth we started, honestly answering the other's questions. I have never been so honest with someone, so happy to be with a single person. I can't…I can't stop thinking about her. As sappy as that sounds, I can't Blaise."

Blaise stared at Draco with an incredulous look on his face, as much as the evidence supported Draco's confession, he could scarcely believe it. This was not the Draco Malfoy he was accustomed to; the Draco he knew at Hogwarts was nothing sort of a rogue, charming the girls around him, but void of any sense of commitment; shame was not a feeling the Malfoy men were acquainted with. But this, this seemed genuine. And he knew Cassandra well enough—or so he believed—that she would never give her feelings to someone who didn't deserve them. He had seen her turn away several summer prospects in the past and had once seen her get her heart thoroughly stomped on by some muggle who, as she put it "lead her on with promises of deceit." This was certainly something to consider, but not at that moment, for Cassandra was walking back into the room in what Blaise certainly knew were not _her_ pajamas; it was all too much for him to handle in one single night.

The rest of the night passed relatively uneventfully. Cassandra shrugged off a second glass of Firewhiskey, musing how she already had enough alcohol in her system, her voice soft and her skin warm and flushed, Draco and Blaise following her example, but only after two more each. Shortly after one in the morning, a house-elf, sleep evident in its wide eyes, came to call Blaise to his mother, signaling their return home. Blaise ruffled Cassandra's hair has he went to make his way out of the library, the young lady dozing on a couch now also occupied by Draco, her head resting easily on the side of the couch. Draco went to rise and see his friend out, but as Blaise opened the library doors, Cassandra stirred, rolling over in her sleep, her head coming to rest on Draco's shoulder as the rest of her body slid into place next his own.

Blaise shook his head and smiled. He had never seen her so happy, so unburdened, and it was it with most unlikely of people that he found her this way. Perhaps it was true, every person had a soul mate out there, their second half, if only we were all so lucky to find them. Blaise motioned for Draco to stay put.

"Take care of her Malfoy. There aren't many girls out there like Cassandra. And if anyone deserves to be loved, it's that girl sleeping next to you. It's going to be rough, a muggle and a Pureblood, but if anyone can move beyond prejudice and adversity, it's the both of you. And as my closest mate Draco, you know I will be there for you when the fire starts raining down."

Draco nodded. "Take care Zabini. Don't let the other Aurors boss you around. Let them know there are decent Purebloods out there still who don't have red hair. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me. Besides, you still owe me 10 Galleons."

Blaise offered Draco a questioning look. "Granger ended up with Weasley, not Potter. I do believe it was in our second year that we placed those bets."

Blaise shook his head, smirking at the blonde whose arm was now snaking across Cassandra's waist before he popped off to meet his mother and finally take her home.

***

It was a little after two in the morning, when Draco finally decided to move Cassandra and himself out of the library and back to their own rooms. Slowly, he removed himself from her grasp, wrapping her arm around his neck and sliding his own arm around her waist, the other under her legs as he prepared to carry her back to her own bed. But he was barely to her door when she stirred, her eyes softly fluttering before she shifted herself further into the softness of his shirt.

"The astronomy room," she mumbled, each word slow and laden down with sleep. "Please, you promised…nebula…our last night," her words and thoughts muddled by the sleep clearly evident in her voice and the soft rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

Leaning down to kiss the top of her head, Draco mumbled an affirmative reply, slowly walking the two of them up the spiraling staircase and, when once there, transfiguring the furniture and pillows into the all too familiar beds that had previously occupied. Draco watched on as Cassandra further snuggled into the pillow he had laid her head on; how her hands found their way underneath the pillow and pulled it closer to her face; how she would pull the blanket closer to her, her legs intertwining together and twisting with the down comforter which covered her body.

Draco Malfoy knew he was far from perfect. He had committed crimes which had ended the lives of those loved by thousands; if not by his own hands, but through his actions, hundreds had died and suffered pains they never deserved. And even before his sixth year, he had tortured, teased, and relentlessly hassled his classmates, actions which were rarely deserved; actions he preformed because he simple _wanted_ to. The crimes his entire family had committed, their friends and allies were enough to make even the evilest of muggles cringe if they were aware of the secret society living among them in their charmed homes and existences. But the past is exactly that; and as the wisest muggle philosophers had said for centuries, those who fail to know their history are doomed to repeat it. But Draco Malfoy knew his history, had lived and experienced the shame of prejudice and hate first-hand. He had failed in ways unimaginable for those his age and older. But he had the chance to do one thing right, to make one aspect of his life right and whole, some might even say perfect; and that chance was right there in front of him, sleeping, and her name was Cassandra Eleanor Louis.


	13. Chapter 13

So I know this chapter is a bit shorter than some of my more recent chapters, but I really wanted to focus on character development and a bit of Cassandra and Draco's developing relationship before I start to bring this story to a close. Please let me know what you think so I can improve the end of this story and so I can take your comments and critiques into consideration as I continue in writing my next story which will come out shortly after I wrap this one up. Which brings to me to letting you all know I see only three more chapters for The Truth About Life and Magic, which is both exciting and bittersweet. But before I do that, I want to thank once again everyone who offered me reviews and added me to their alerts, favorite lists, and other such symbols of generosity: _Imperial Dragon_, _Leanora_, _Krotchtoastlover_, and _Cayannamon_.

But as I said I would mention in my previous update here is a little sneak into my next story: **No one needed to know her name to know who here parents were or to know the story of her entire family; they were all easy to pick out of a crowd. But from the moment she stepped into the antiqued halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Rose was anything, but your typical Weasley offspring, all of which became very evident which the Sorting Hat proclaimed Ravenclaw, and not Gryffindor, as her house. Now in her seventh and final year, Rose still finds it a struggle to be her own person, distinct from her family's reputation, her father's subtle disappointment in her house placement, and, in trying to figure out a whole new addition in her life, her fellow Head, Scorpius Malfoy.**

* * *

Cassandra stirred in her sleep, groping around her for the down comforter which had somehow fallen off her sometime during the night. She stretched her body out, hearing her ankle crack as she did so, and again felt around her for anything to remove the slight chill she felt from the breeze coming in through the open windows. Unable to find what she was so desperately seeking with her eyes closed, Cassandra groaned as she opened her eyes, her hands lazily rubbing them, removing the traces of sleep which covered her blue-green orbs, bringing her into the morning light. But even before her eyes had fully opened, in those moments when the first glimpses of light are visible through your lashes, a smile formed on her lips, as her eyes came into focus on the ceiling above her. Dramatic clouds of brilliant blues, greens, purples and reds billowed out from one another, the outer edges darker shades of red and orange mixed together, all of which was surrounded by a black which seemed to be devoid of any trace of color, if color even existed in such areas; distant twinkling lights dotted the ceiling sky. It was just as Draco had promised; he had given her, her nebula.

With a sigh of contentment, Cassandra mulled over the previous days events, the pleasure of seeing Blaise, the more than interesting dinner party and perhaps the one too many glasses of wine which had lulled her to sleep. Careful not to disturb the sleeping boy next to her, Cassandra rolled onto her side, somehow managing to keep Draco's arm secure around her waist and yet not waking him. During the day, Cassandra had noticed that Draco often tried to keep some sense of mystery in his eyes and demeanor, but while sleeping, he was just as vulnerable and peaceful as any other sleeping person. She couldn't help but chuckle as she watched him stir in his sleep, his nose crinkling and a slight groan escaping from his now parted lips. It took all her strength not to kiss him in that one single moment. Never before had she felt so comfortable with any one person. Yes, she would like to think she had a particularly close relationship with Blaise, but even then, she dared not share everything with the tall, dark, and truth be told, mysterious young man. But with Draco, she never once doubted if she should or should not tell him something—there was just something about him, something unnamable, which let her fall head first into his trust and faith, no qualms, no worries, no regrets.

Rolling back over, Cassandra once again began to let her eyes drift off to sleep, letting her eyes fall in and out of focus on the ceiling and it's ever changing billowing gas clouds. However, falling back asleep after waking up so fully is, as almost always, nearly impossible. And no matter how hard she tried to focus on the soft sounds of birds and the whistling of the winds and the steady, even breathing coming from Draco, she was deprived of sleep, and due to the position of Draco's arm curled around her body, in an increasingly uncomfortable awoken state. Even shifting around did not award her a more comfortable position; each of her attempts came up empty. Stretching out her body once more she surrendered, preferring to rest with her eyes closed in a semi-comfortable position rather than try to fall asleep in an uncomfortable one.

"If you were trying not to wake me up, you utterly failed."

Cassandra shook her head and let a smile form on her lips as she reacted to the husky whisper in her ear and the arm tightening around her waist.

"I didn't want to be rude," she uttered in a mixture of a whisper and a laugh. "Go back to sleep if you want."

"I wasn't complaining." Goosebumps scattered across Cassandra's skin as she sensed the breath of Draco's voice in her ear, her skin tingling at the touch of his lips on the space below her ear and on the beginnings of her jaw. Unconsciously, she tilted her head to the side, offering Draco full access to her sensitive skin. And it took all of her self-control not to let the moan bubbling up inside of her escape when his voice returned in her ear; "you have absolutely no idea how _content_ I am that you woke me up."

Slowly turning around to face him, Cassandra did her best to control her facial expressions, to not reveal too much at the simple, yet sensual actions Draco had just performed on her. Bringing her eyes up to reach his, Cassandra held Draco's steady eyes and summoned all of her courage to whisper back the two words she thought she would never have the courage to say.

"Show me."

Draco hesitated for only a second before lowering his lips again, only this time to be met with her lips instead of her slightly sweet and salty skin. With a slow, yet urgent pace, their lips met again and again, finding a pace which met each other's needs without the sloppiness which usually comes with early morning kisses. Draco's hold around Cassandra's waist tightened in reaction to her own hands finding place on his chest and slightly against his neck, resting on his collarbone. A mixture between a sigh and a mew escaped from Cassandra was Draco separated his lips from hers briefly, if only long enough to give them both a moment to breathe. But it was a moment not needed by Cassandra who at the break from their kiss descended her lips onto Draco's neck, finding a place for them in the dip right above his collarbone. The growl which sounded from his throat urged her onward as her lips ascended up his neck, kissing and nipping his skin as she went.

So much so were the two teens absorbed in their attentions to each other's lips and necks that neither of them noticed the resounding bell which rang throughout the Manor, chiming once, twice, and now three times far off in the distance. But when the bell rang a fourth time, much louder and clearer than the previous times, Draco opened his eyes, even as Cassandra continued her concentrations on his slightly salty skin. Removing on hand from where it had found place on her cheek, Draco rested it on her stomach, softly pushing her away.

"I think…I think I heard something." His voice was ragged, his breathing uneven even as he tried to steady it.

"I do believe you're mistaken. It was a bird, something outside," whispered Cassandra between kisses. But this time, the bell sounded for a fifth time, loud enough to cause both Draco and Cassandra to jump, pulling away from each other, eyes wide open.

Draco groaned, his head falling back onto his pillow. "It's the breakfast bell. Mother uses it when she feels it is unnecessary for her to use a house-elf to come and get me."

Rolling over as well, Cassandra supported herself with one arm while the other found place on Draco's stomach, a smile lighting up her face, adding to the healthy pink glow in her cheeks.

"We should probably go then. We're not exactly in the most, proper of situations, should they want to come and find us. We were interrupted once before, let's not have that happen again."

"Better not keep them waiting then."

Draco reached over and tickled Cassandra's side, pulling her into him before helping her up and out of their makeshift beds before making their way downstairs and back down to the reality that their time together had come to and end, and it was back off to the Suites for them all.

***

"So wait, you make the beds on your own?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"But why?"

"Because I like to."

"But you have—"

"I know we have house-elves to do that. But I like it. It's relaxing, like dishes."

Cassandra was making her way around one of the many beds at Mayweather Suites, changing sheets and remaking beds before the guests were to return that night at seven. She and Draco had returned shortly after breakfast after they collected their things while Phoenix and Narcissa settled things at the Manor and ran a few errands before they too were to return later that afternoon. Currently, Draco was watching Cassandra curiously as she made her way from room to room, tearing sheets off of beds, changing them, and then remaking the beds, all of which Draco thought was too much work. He was doubly confused when she refused to let him change the beds with the help of a little magic, insisting they would have more time to themselves if he did so. Shooting him a sly look of her own, she said she still preferred to clean this way, because, after all, it wouldn't give the Suites a good reputation to have her walking around with little signs of love dotting her neckline, one of which she was already covering with a touch of concealer.

After fluffing a few more pillows, Cassandra pushed the rest of the sheets on the floor into the hamper she had been carrying around with her, one that years ago Phoenix had charmed to never get too full or too heavy. Indicating to Draco that he needed to carry it for her, they made their way upstairs to her bedroom for the last and final bed she had to make that day before she could relax before the guests came. Walking into her own room, Cassandra felt a wave of ease and familiarity wash over her. Despite how much she may have enjoyed spending time with Draco at his Manor and in his astronomy room, there is something about returning back to a place you call home that can make even the worst (or in her case, best of days) get even better. Noticing that one of the house-elves had left her things on her bed, she went to move them back to their proper places: books in her bookcase, clothing in their appropriate areas, and her mail onto her desk.

As she busied herself, Draco took a few moments to look around her room; his previous visits to her private quarters, had been quick, not focused on what was around him, but on the girl he was searching for. Now, looking around him, he saw how much this room reflected the girl he had gotten to know so well and was able to observe so closely in the past few days. While her room was relatively simply decorated, it was accented with a brightness that Cassandra often exhibited in her personality and in her own personal style; this room too had an affinity for turquoise and green in tasteful amounts, everything else in antiqued black paint or coffee brown. It was a mixture of old and new, contemporary and classic. After watching Cassandra start to remake her own bed, Draco took a seat at her desk, moving her mail from the chair onto the black antiqued table, but not before he noticed a rather thick package and the all too familiar Ministry seal and the words, "Muggle Relations."

"Cass, what did the Ministry send you?"

Waiting for a moment to place the last of her pillows on her bed, Cassandra sat down on her bed, legs crossed, placing her hands in her lap.

"They sent me my application and a few other papers they need from me," she said, biting her lip slightly (a nervous habit). "I actually have most of the papers already finished, had someone send me a copy of the application a few months ago when I finally settled on applying for the job. Blaise got them for me actually, when he was applying for the new Auror program.

"I have most of my recommendation letters lined up. I just need to get a copy of my transcript from school and a list of all the courses I took which I guess is to make sure that I am not unintelligent. I just need to get someone to make three copies of my application after I finish it."

"I can do that for you," said Draco as he motioned to her application and other papers. After she nodded her approval that he could look through them, he made a few comments, mostly about the ridiculousness of some of the questions, before returning the papers to the desk and walking over to her bed.

"You're going to do fine." Draco looked directly at her as he sat down. "Just don't think about it as much. But I can assure you, there are not hundreds of wizards or witches looking to fill this position. If there were, it would have been filled months ago when it first went empty."

"I know," she replied, smoothing out her comforter. "And I am not nearly as nervous as I used to be. But it's still a job interview; that is what I am nervous about. Talking to these people. Paper stuff is just that, paper stuff."

"Why? You're amazing with people. Muggle, witch, wizard, old, young, you get along with just about everyone. That is what they are looking for, a peacekeeper. Someone who clearly understands both worlds and here you are, living between them both perfectly normally for almost thirteen or so years."

"I know that you are right, but sometimes you just can't help those butterflies in your stomach that despite your hardest attempts still find their way back right up until whatever you've been waiting for finally comes to fruition."

"Is that so," said Draco, kicking off his shoes and moving fully onto her bed, his legs stretched out on either side of her. "Examples."

"Right before I get on a broom," she leaned forward on the palms of her hands. "Every time I have to tell someone new that I'm a muggle."

Draco rested his arms on his knees. "What about when I do this?"

Cassandra looked at him again, realizing how close he was to her. Suddenly her stomach was on fire, her pulse racing.

"When you do what?" she whispered.

"This."

Draco leaned forward, capturing her lips in his and trapping her hands in her lap. His pressure lightly pushing her backwards without knocking her over, a pressure Cassandra craved as she pressed her lips back into his. She closed their eyes as their attentions to each other continued, falling in step by step as one of his hands fell into her lap, fingers running over her palms and smoothly siding along the top of her thighs, finding home on the curve of where her hip glides into her waist, a few fingers sliding under her flowing blue top. As if by instinct, Cassandra moved herself forward, bending at her knees, legs tucked under her, one of her own hands finding its soon to be familiar home on Draco's neck. Had she been in Gryffindor House, she may have been able to account her sudden bravery to her placement as she boldly slid her tongue across Draco's cool lips. In response, his breath hitched as he opened his mouth in return, sliding his own tongue along her bottom lip, skirting her teeth, before slipping inside to meet hers. She in return sighed contently, releasing a soft moan as well.

Draco broke their ever-growing heated kiss, leaning his forehead against hers, eyes closed shut. His breath was shallow as he answered her question a second time.

"Do your butterflies stop after I kiss you?"

Cassandra opened her eyes and looked at Draco as he too opened his own, his own grey eyes a shade or two darker than normal. She shook her head lightly as they spoke.

"No. I get them every time, and the whole time."

"Well I would imagine so. If I had someone else's tongue half-way down my throat. Whatever was flying around in my stomach wouldn't leave either."

Cassandra and Draco's eyes went wide as they turned their heads to the intruding voice at Cassandra's doorway. There they found Blaise, casually leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed at his chest, one leg crossed over the other.

"Blaise," the embarrassment on Cassandra's cheeks was evident in her voice, "what have I told you about coming into my room without knocking? What if I had been changing?"

"Well that was the plan, catch you half naked, but trust me, I am also highly entertained catching you snogging my best friend here."

Cassandra fell back onto her bed, her hair pooling around her face as she brought one hand to cover her eyes.

"I can't…I can't handle this right now. What are you doing here?"

"Always so articulate. Well, for one, my mother is staying here for the rest of the summer and asked if I wanted to come along until I have to go back to training in two days and second of all, I owe you this recommendation letter."

Blaise pulled a thick envelope out of his back pocket, walking over and waving it over her face.

"Thank you," responded Cassandra as she took the envelope and put it on her side table.

"Oh and Phoenix wants you. Something about making sure everything is ready for when your guests get back."

Cassandra nodded in response, rolling off her bed and making her way to the door, turning around and smiling at the two boys before she descended down the stairs, but wasn't far enough down before she heard an amused Blaise say "I always knew you would like her."

***

That night at dinner, Draco and Blaise both conveniently let it be known that Cassandra had received in the mail everything for her application and that as soon as she turned eighteen she could apply for the Ministry position. A revelation which of course, got the table buzzing and a wave of questions thrown at Cassandra: when's your birthday?; you're applying at the Ministry?; what does the application require?; and, why didn't you tell me the application came already?—the last of which came from Phoenix Mayweather herself. This therefore, lead to Phoenix cutting back all of Cassandra's duties at the Suites and requiring her to work diligently on her application and preparing for the interview, which after a floo-call from the Ministry secretary, they were willing to let Cassandra have before her birthday as they wished to fill the position as soon as possible—if she got the job, the secretary had implied she would start the day after her birthday.

A week after the information was so conveniently leaked, Draco brought Cassandra her lunch in the library, finding her hunched on top of the large writing table in tattered sweats and one of his Quidditch shirts, her hair hastily thrown into a ponytail and a pen nestled into her sloppy bun.

"How's it coming?"

Cassandra looked towards him and smiled, taking the glass of iced tea he held out to her and taking a long sip before placing it down next the ten or so other empty and half empty glasses surrounding her.

"I have only one more question. They sent it to me last night along with my interview time."

"What's the question?" responded Draco, taking a sip from his own glass and sitting down in a chair next to the table.

" 'In the past, this position has been held by both a single Ministry official and by a pair of Ministry officials. How do you best see yourself working as the Muggle Relations Ambassador, alone or with a partner?' "

"Well that doesn't seem so hard."

Cassandra reached for her sandwich, taking a bite and offering Draco the other half which he took.

"That's the thing though, I know my answer. But I feel like they know what they want to hear, they just want to make sure I am on the same page."

"I am sure they will accept whatever answer you offer up. And if they have a problem with it, you can defend it during your interview. You do have some amazing arguing skills. And, you're persuasive."

Cassandra stretched her hands out in from of her, her joints cracking after moving from their previous position. She sighed, looking out towards one of the library windows before looking at Draco, shaking her head, a smile creeping onto her face.

"I hate it when you're right. Because then I have to admit it and I know, you will never let it go."

"Alright then, how about answering a real question. When's your interview?"

Draco reached over to a pile of papers in front of Cassandra with the Ministry letterhead across the top. Realizing his intentions, Cassandra dashed her hand outwards and grabbed the papers just before Draco reached them, hiding them behind her back.

"Don't." Her brow was furrowed, eyebrows raised in both concern and hidden intent. "I…I don't want anyone to know. I just want this part for me. You all have helped me out so much, especially you and your mother, and Blaise. I don't want to worry about what I am going to do in an interview without having you all whisper me the right answers."

She noted Draco's dejected complexion.

"Don't be mad. Please?"

Draco took a few moments to find his words. "Of course, of course not. It is your interview after all." He leaned forward, his elbows on the table. "Just remember, we are here for you to talk to, if you want. No obligations."

"I know. I just think that of all things, this is the one I have to do on my own. But I will tell you this, it's before my birthday; and if you want the answer to that, well, you'll just have to ask around."

Cassandra smiled, content with her own ambiguity and ability to keep the interview to herself, a secret connection with her parents she did not want to share with anymore. But in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but be nervous of the looming interview, just two days away.


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry about the delay in this update. I seem to be working more and more hours each week and have taken up a few other responsibilities around the house, which have made it nearly impossible for me to find the time to update. But thank you again to all of you who have written me reviews, added me to their favorite author or stories lists, or who have added me to their watch lists. It truly does mean the world to me to know others out there are enjoying what I write. And from what I can tell, there is only going to be one final chapter to come with this story, and an epilogue, so it might take me some time to wrap up everything for the last chapter. BUT I do have a new story in the works and the beginnings of a one-shot that I have been playing around with. So happy reading everyone!

Disclaimer — I do not own the world created in Harry Potter, just Cassandra and Phoenix. Please respect author rights.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to peak through the clouds which hung low over the surface of the ocean. First, rays barely making their way through the thick mist to larger bursts of light, transforming the dark sky into an array of star-kissed pink and sapphire blue, distant islands and large rocks silhouetted in jet black against the brightness of the rising star. Even the birds were not awake this early in the morning, the only sound filling the dawn air were those of the waves lapping at the shore, the tide coming in and out, in and out; steady, smooth, familiar. If only everything had the clam and familiarity as does the world at dawn's first light; it is then that the world is simple, a pre-fall Eden, only those awake aware of the actualities of the day to come.

Behind her, an alarm clock sounded; it's repeated, high-pitched beeps mocking the early morning calm. Her alarm may have been set to go off at 6:15 that morning, but Cassandra had found herself unable to sleep past 5:30, instead, leaving the warmth of her bed for the familiarity and comfort of her balcony overlooking the sea. Wrapping her blanket tighter around her, Cassandra closed her eyes, breathing deeply in the sea air before pushing her arms off of the rustic wooden railing and moving back in towards her bedroom, turning her alarm off as she set her blanket back down on her bed once inside. On her desk was a leather portfolio, textured with a worn but professional appeal, coffee brown with a tarnished gold clasp, a gift from Draco for her impending interview. Inside contained copies of her application, resume, as well as proof of her British citizenship as well as her American ties. What was meant to be a means of convenience, holding neatly together important papers, making them easily accessible had become an ominous object, nearly staring at her when she awoke. But was she nervous?—oddly enough no; but that did not stop her from wishing the interview which was just three hours away was already completed.

Her impending interview gave her "first day of school jitters." It wasn't that she was facing anything totally unexpected, but it was still something new, bound to be full of at least one surprise. At least she had no surprises for her that morning. Secretly the night before, she had laid out everything she wanted to wear, had made sure her shoes matched her outfit, and that everything as ironed and presentable. She had made sure her portfolio had all her papers, that she had the right times, and that she had the correct directions to the Ministry. Cassandra even went as far as to prepare to leave a full forty-five minutes early in case she hit any snags—and perhaps as well to avoid anyone seeing her leave; even to this very hour, no one knew when her interview was to take place.

"Just take a shower, and get out before you have time to freak out even more," she whispered to herself as she grabbed a towel and made her way towards the bathroom. There was no use waiting around anymore, waiting was only making things worse.

***

Despite the literally hundreds of feet she heard walking past her, Cassandra was still able to make out the familiar clicking of her own heals as they made they way through the winding Ministry halls. Just moments before, she had flooed in, a rush of green flames spilling out around her as she gracefully made her way out of the fireplace, much like the ten or so others who were doing the same around her.

Making her way towards a series of elevators, she couldn't help but relish that she blended into her surroundings, even if her attire was a bit more muggle-ish than the traditional witch or wizard would wear. Instead of traditional robes, Cassandra had opted for a deep purple cloak, thrown over a pair of black slacks and a soft collared white shirt, covered by a fitted black sweater. A smile spread over her face as she glowed in her ability to mix an outfit that would be acceptable in both the muggle world and the wizarding world, the exact needs which would arise should she get the Muggle Ambassador's job.

Once in the elevator, she and just a few others made their way out at the Department of Muggle Relations. While those who exited with her made their way to their desks, leaving Cassandra behind to make her way to the secretary's desk, currently occupied by a smaller mousy woman.

"May I help you?" asked the secretary, a smile on her face.

"Yes, my name is Cassandra Louis. I have an interview at 9:30 for the Muggle Relations Ambassador position."

"Oh yes Ms. Louis, I'll get Mr. Randolph, the Director of Muggle Relations, for you. Just take a sit for a moment until he comes."

Nervous tension ran through Cassandra's veins as she sat down awaiting Mr. Randolph's arrival and sequentially, her interview. Despite calming herself down with a piping hot lemon chamomile tea beforehand, any of it's soothing effects were gone and these were butterflies that she definitely wanted to disappear. But before she had too much time to think to herself, she was greeted by a medium height, but portly man, his hair, while brown, was just beginning to bald. Mr. Randolph was wearing a vividly purple tartan suit, which had it been on anyone else, would have looked inappropriate, but suited him and his personality which was to follow, perfectly.

"Ahh Ms. Louis, how wonderful to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but good things about you from everyone in the office. Your reputation very much precedes you." His voice was jolly, warm, and full of a laughter which was waiting to burst out at any second as he reached his hand out to hers, grasping it in a firm, but friendly handshake.

He was not anything she was expecting, but instead, it was as if Mr. Randolph was just the person she needed to meet in that very moment. Someone who was obviously happy with their position and desiring to do just what she wanted—to improve the relationship between the two worlds she occupied—even if he had only just spoken three sentences to her. A smile graced her face as she stood up, following him down a narrow hallway towards a large conference room at the end of the hall.

Once in the room, he motioned for her to take a seat, as he walked over and brought over a small tea and coffee service, generously pouring her a cup a tea before they got down to their intended business.

"I must say Ms. Louis, our office has been anxiously awaiting your application. We have heard nothing but wonderful things about you from anyone who stays at Phoenix Mayweather's, not to mention, your genuine interest in the Muggle Relations Ambassador position here at the Department of Muggle Relations."

Mr. Randolph summoned Cassandra's application papers which were on the other side of the room and quickly ran through them, nodding his head at certain points and making notes at others.

"Well Mr. Randolph, I've been interested in the position ever since my parents introduced me to the wizarding world when I was six. And while at first they tried to ensure my life was balanced more with living in the muggle world, since I was eleven, I have lived almost entirely in the wizarding world, minus the time I have spent at school." Cassandra took in a deep breath, and blew on her tea before taking a sip and continuing. "I'm not going to act as if the life I have had, has been easy. Living between two worlds, especially as a teenager has been hard. Having to keep one life entirely hidden from another, but if I have learned anything, it is that I want to make that transition, that relationship between two different worlds easier, or eventually easier for those who are in my situation, muggle, wizard, or otherwise."

"Those are ambitious goals Ms. Louis. I see here that you live with Mrs. Mayweather and I know you have mentioned that you live nearly full time in the wizarding world. Can you explain to me what exactly you do at Mayweather Suites and how your interactions with your wizarding guests may help you should you get this position?"

It went on as such for nearly a half hour. Mr. Randolph inquiring into her background, how she thought she might improve the workings of the Department, typical interview questions. And while Cassandra didn't always believe she gave the best answers—more than once she had forgotten what the original question was, going off on a somewhat related tangent—she did the best that was humanly possible. However, what puzzled her most was that, for the time that she had been with Mr. Randolph, he had not brought up her parents, nor her family's past relationship with the department. It wasn't that she was expecting him to, but she thought it would be at least of some interest to him, or someone in the Ministry seeing as how they had nearly promised her the position once she came of age.

But perhaps she was hoping to conclusions too soon as she focused back in on Mr. Randolph as he began to address her with another round of questions.

"Now Ms. Louis, I am aware that a few days ago I had my secretary send you a final question to send in with your application. And while I have read your written response, I would like to hear what you have to say again, with the ability for you to better display to me your feelings on possibly of working with a partner."

Cassandra took in a deep breath, smiling as she did so. She was slow to begin her response, taking a reasonable amount of time after he had proposed the question to quickly organize her answers within her own head before she verbalized them. While this was the least harmful of questions, there was neither a right nor wrong answer to the question offered, he just wanted her opinion. But somehow, this small personal preference hung in the air with such significance in Cassandra's mind.

"Mr. Randolph, to be completely honest, the possibility your question proposed was not one I was expecting. Ever since my parents passed away, and perhaps even before that, I have seen this opportunity as a serious path for my life. As an outsider myself, I want to help others like me, and those with backgrounds similar to my own. However, unlike another witch or wizard who might get this position, I have no real way of protecting myself. I don't know magic nor am I willing to carry around a loaded weapon as does muggle law enforcement. I want to be as approachable as possible, a light and positive example of muggle culture in a magical world.

"However, in considering this position, I have had to come to terms that, while we are living in a different world today rather than eleven years ago, I may very well meet the same fate as my parents. That is not always an easy possibility to deal with, and I am not a person who commonly dwells on the pessimistic side of life." Cassandra paused, laying her palms out in front of her, face up—an offering of her conclusion and her humble stance on the easily troubling topic.

"But," Cassandra smiled, "I believe it is because of my more optimistic viewpoint of life that I am not so worried what becomes of me, as long as I help out those around me. And if that means I do so with the help of someone else, I eagerly await such an opportunity. To me, it doesn't matter if I work with another muggle or a witch or wizard, either way I know we could make a difference in both worlds. But, if I may offer my own personal opinion, I do believe a witch or wizard would make a world of different in the efforts of the Department of Muggle Relations, for while these are new times, old habits do not change overnight, and it does not hurt to have someone magical on your side."

Mr. Randolph let out an amused, yet satisfied, laugh; a smile stretching across his face as it lit up in his laughter. Cassandra, unsure of how to react, offered up her own small, refreshing smile, subtly letting out a relieved sigh, awaiting his next move.

"I am very glad to know you feel that way Ms. Louis. And based on your recommendation letters, which I might add, while not from the wizarding worlds most illustrious patrons, were shining and shed a light on you that you may very well be the person to help improve relations between our two worlds. Likewise, based on our conversations over the last forty-five minutes or so, and based on your application and recommendations, I do hope it is not bold of me to presume that you would be willing to start your new position next Monday, considering today is Wednesday."

Cassandra's eyes went wide, was it possible she was hearing him right. Had he just offered her the position, after just forty-five minutes of talking? She was at a loss for words, struggling to bring some sort of sentence or string of words to her lips to avoid looking completely shocked. Randolph just smiled in response, before speaking up again.

"I hope that your silence is a yes Ms. Louis, otherwise, I think it would be a shame because I do believe your partner would love the opportunity to introduce herself now, if you still wouldn't mind making splitting your position in two."

"Yes, yes of course," replied Cassandra, merriment evident in her voice, as well as in her smile. "Of course, I would love to meet her."

Cassandra watched as Mr. Randolph tapped his wand on an intercom box in the middle of the table, and listened as it turned on as he asked his secretary to send "the other young lady" into the conference room. Cassandra smoothed down her pants as she stood up, waiting to meet with her new partner, the second half of the Muggle Ambassador Position. The excitement of meeting someone new pulsed through her veins as she heard footsteps approaching the door, and doubled when she heard a solid knock on the dark oak doors. Tilting her head a bit, Cassandra leaned over to see someone she did not quite expect walk through the door following Mr. Randolph's welcoming reply.

***

Things were just beginning to slow down at the Suites as Phoenix slouched into her her behind the check-in desk. It was just before noon and she had finally checked out each of her summer guests other than Narcissa and Draco, whom she always welcomed in her home. That morning, she had found a note taped to her bedroom door from Cassandra explaining that she had a few errands to run that morning and wouldn't be around for check-out—in her note, Phoenix also noted Cassandra's profuse apologies about her absence, but was grateful that she had noted that she had processed all of the bills, each of which were separated by family and broken down into their various periods of stay before coming together into one final sum.

While she wondered where her young charge had wondered off to, she didn't question it too much. Phoenix knew Cassandra had her interview coming up and that with her birthday approaching that weekend, she would be a bit quieter; she always missed her parents more on her birthday.

Noting a pair of heals making their way down the staircase, Phoenix organized herself and sorted a few last papers on the front desk, sending a few off to her office and the rest out with an owl with the afternoon post. Narcissa turned around the final corner just as Phoenix pushed in her chair and made her way out from behind the desk.

"Cassandra still out, I presume?" Phoenix nodded. "Then perhaps, just you and I should go out to lunch today. Draco appears to have a sudden urge to sleep into the late hours of the afternoon."

While Narcissa may have had an edge of annoyance in her voice, she was secretly thankful that Draco was finally acting as a teenager should act. While he was less moody than he was during the war, he had become much more slack in his behavior, often sleeping in and caring less about what others thought of him or what others were expecting of him; it was refreshing after the countless years he lived to follow his father's expectations. Lucius. Without a doubt, she missed her husband, but after the war, everyone was held accountable for their own actions. And while she knew that she herself was not completely innocent, she had come to terms with her husbands punishment and subsequent stay in Azkaban; years locked away in the mind-wreaking prison would not even begin to make up for their terror and heartbreak her husband had caused, but it was the closest to redemption she could ever think of.

"We'll just leave Draco be then Cissa. I want to go and get a few things for Cassandra's birthday anyways while we're out and this way Draco can't ruin the surprise for her."

The two women made their way to the fireplace, Phoenix's preferred mode of transportation, whispers of their conversations escaping before they were whisked off in flames of brilliant green.

***

Cassandra cautiously opened the door to the Malfoy's suite, inching her way in through the barely open door and quietly shutting it behind her. Previous searches through the Suites had informed her that Phoenix and Narcissa had gone out for the afternoon and that upon their departure, Draco was still asleep in his room. Making her way across the carpeted floor, Cassandra noted how while the blinds were wide open, no light seeped in under the bottom of the door leading into Draco's individual room. The light rumble of waves crashing on the beach was just audible as she twisted the Draco's doorknob, holding her breath as she made her way into his room.

Sunlight barely made its way through the tightly shut blinds, giving the room an eerie, dim glow, as if dark curtains hung from the windows and only an inkling of light made it through the thick material. Arm thrown across his face and clad in a black nightshirt, Draco was fast asleep in the middle of the bed, several blankets thrown off his body and pooled together at the end of the bed or tossed onto the floor. Sliding off her shoes, Cassandra made her way over the edge of the bed, softly sitting down and tucking her legs underneath her, quietly watching the boy before her sleep. Her eyes darted to the clock perched on the side table. It was fifteen minutes after twelve o'clock.

As is on cue, Draco rolled over in his sleep, his face now facing towards her. So peaceful was the reflection on his face, she almost felt bad for what she was about to do; almost. Leaning over, Cassandra brushed a few strands of Draco's hair out of his eyes where it had fallen when he rolled over and moved his arm from over his face to above his head; softly she laid a series of light kisses over his forehead and down across his right, exposed cheek. Leaning back, she was greeted with a pair of groggy, sleep leaden eyes struggling to open fully from darkness to the dim light of the room.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead." The pure anticipation in her voice was clearly noticeable.

Draco closed his eyes in response, throwing his arm back over his face to shield himself from the murky light of his room. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Twelve-fifteen."

With a yawn, Draco pushed himself up from the bed, the sheets falling into his lap as he ran a hand through his slightly tangled hair. As his eyes came into focus on the girl in front of him, he made note of how properly dressed she seemed to be, more so than the times they had adventured out together; those times she had made a statement of fashion and confidence, but what she was wearing today spoke thousands of her abilities, her ambitions, and her ability to achieve whatever she set out to do.

"What are you wearing that for?" he questioned.

"I thought it would be appropriate for a trip to the Ministry this morning."

"You went to the Ministry this morning?"

"Yes Draco, I went to the Ministry this morning."

"Oh."

Cassandra sighed; he obviously wasn't putting two and two together.

"Yeah I figured they would want to know how the newest Muggle Relations Ambassador would look like all dressed up."

"Wait what?" Draco now full offered up his attention to the girl in front of him.

Cassandra however, once again sighed. "I thought what I last said was pretty clear. But maybe I need to show you my work badge to make it even more clear for you." A smile spread across her face as she watched Draco suddenly understand what exactly she was telling him.

"You got the job?" His voice was full of disbelief and excitement.

"For someone who seemed so convinced they could not, not give it to me, you sure do sound surprised, but yes Draco, I got the job."

Draco pulled Cassandra into a warm hug; congratulating her on everything she had accomplished that morning. This really was a huge step for her, and a whole new world of opportunity for the shining girl before him. As they pulled apart, he gave her a quick peck on the lips before asking her a question that had nagged the back of his mind from the moment he realized she had gotten the position.

"So what was that last question about, the one that they sent you? Why did they want to know if you would work with a partner?"

Pushing herself off of the bed, Cassandra handed Draco a pair of pants from off of the floor and motioned for him to put them on.

"Well," she paused as Draco zippered up his pants, "I guess they just wanted to make sure I was ok with the proposal beforehand. Because like they said, we do get along wonderfully, but they didn't want to push me into anything I wasn't ready for."

"Whom do you get along with so well? I have no idea what you're talking about Cass, stop being so cryptic."

"Oh, you know her. In fact, I think you might agree with the Ministry's idea to put us together as a team," replied Cassandra as she pushed Draco's door back open to reveal a slender young woman with masses of curly brown hair falling across her shoulders and in the middle of what appeared to be a very interesting conversation with one of the house-elves.

"Draco," began Cassandra, "you remember Hermione don't you?"


	15. Chapter 15

It really was truly something. Draco's face had been a mixture of pure surprise and pleasant happiness when he saw Hermione making herself at home in the moderate living room he and his mother shared in their suite. And after a few moments of silent shock, a huge smile spread over his face before he started laughing, pulling Cassandra into a hug and kissing her on the cheek.

***

"The ministry has no idea what they are in for in joining you two together."

"You've been saying that all day Draco. We know," commented Cassandra. And it was true. Ever since they had initially talked to him about the Ministry's decision earlier that afternoon, he had kept muttering to himself about the shock the wizarding world was about to face, and several times had been caught looking on with a disbelieving face; but Hermione or Cassandra were always fast to shoot him a look or refute his incredulous unbelief. But if they honestly looked at the situation, they too would have seen the shock—both unexpected and predictable—coming from their pairing.

Currently, the three were lounging in the Suite's library, recently back from a celebratory dinner with Phoenix and Narcissa who immediately look to Hermione and invited to her to stay whenever she wished. Phoenix couldn't help at smile at the new opportunities opened to the young woman whom had, over the years, become her daughter; she couldn't be more proud of Cassandra and the achievements she had made in even the last few hours. She had taken her in when she was still a nervous little girl and how she was about to embark on a whole new journey, brave, independent, and open to challenges even the bravest witches and wizards had—and have—often avoided.

"I still can't believe you have this many books." From the moment Hermione had walked into the library, she had been rendered virtually speechless, perfectly content running her fingers over the bindings, a soft smile dancing on her face.

"They're not all mine," replied Cassandra from where she was curled up next to Draco on a loveseat by the fireplace which was roaring yet not overheating the room in the cool of the summer evening. "Some were my parents and all the school books are Phoenix's. Others have been presents or other gifts from some of our common visitors. A lot of times, when guests have found out that I am interested in a certain subject, they've sent me books as payment for paying their children special attention."

"Not to mention, Blaise spoils the living daylights out of her. Probably half the old muggle books you're looking at are from him."

Cassandra nudged Draco in the ribs. She hated bringing up the fact that Blaise often spoiled her.

"Blaise Zabini?"

"Mhmm. You'll be amazed with whom this girl is friends with. Beginning with that other than me, she's Blaise's best friend."

Hermione leaned against one of the bookshelves, watching Cassandra and Draco together on the couch. Even in all the time she had spent with Draco as Head Boy and Girl, she had never seen him this open, this relaxed. And from what she had seen in Cassandra, Hermione knew she had a lot to do with his transformation. She was only too eager to get to know both of them better.

In taking the job in the Department of Muggle Relations, Hermione knew she was embarking on a huge change. Everyone had thought she would go into law and continue her efforts with S.P.E.W. in the Department of Magical Creatures. But her whole life, she had done what people most often expected of her and in the few months after the War, she already began to see the world that she had come to know over the past eight years change. Laws were being passed, old laws were finally being reinstated and followed again. As each week went by, more and more of those living in the wizarding world were open to changing their ways, or at least listening to the other side. And while there were still rough patches—there always would be—life was getting better.

Cassandra yawned from her place on the couch. While it was only a little bit after ten, her eyes were already falling heavy with the promise of a good night's rest and the birthday weekend ahead of her. Her head fell onto Draco's shoulder as she listened to Hermione and Draco chat a bit longer about what their classmates were now doing with their lives; she updating him on what Ron, Harry, Ginny, and her other friends were doing, Draco relaying to her what few Slytherins he still talked to were doing with their lives in a new world.

"Perhaps I should get going."

Draco chuckled noticing Cassandra's eyes were softly shut, not quite closed, but not open. He brushed a few strands of hair off of her face.

"You can stay the night here, I know Phoenix won't mind."

Hermione smiled, but shook her head. "I'd love to, but I think it would be best if I got back to the Burrow before the paper comes out tomorrow. I think it would be best to let the Weasley's and Harry know my change of life plans before the rest of the world knows. You know how they can be."

"I have an idea. Get home safely."

"I'll have you know I passed my apparation test with…"

"Flying colors, I know."

Hermione rolled her eyes, taking her wand out of her jacket. "Tell Cassandra I'll stop by sometime this weekend, get a piece of that birthday cake I was promised. Goodnight Draco."

Draco watched as she closed her eyes and smiled before popping off, disappearing before his eyes. Beside him, Cassandra stirred, curling into his side, her hand finding a place on his chest before slipping down and resting on his lap. He was so proud of her; he'd never met someone who seemed so brave, yet that knew their limitations. She inspired him to move on, leave behind all the beliefs people held about him to make a new life for himself. And while he still wasn't sure what it was exactly that he wanted to do, he knew that she would be there for him whenever he came to his decision. Running his hand over her curls, his kissed her forehead, a tiny sign of affection he had never shared with anyone before.

"Cass, it's time to wake up. Let's get you to your room."

"I'm not sleepy."

Draco laughed. "You're not? Then why are you snuggled into my side and lying there with your eyes closed?"

"Because you're warm and comfy." Her eyes were now open, sparkling, a smile on her face.

"Is that so?" He leaned down and kissed her softly, his lips lingering over hers before he pulled away. "So then, what do you want to do?"

"Let's stay in here tonight. Watch movies until we fall asleep. I don't know when I'll have another quiet weeknight to sit around and do nothing in particular."

"I think that sounds like a plan. Like old times in the astronomy room."

Draco moved aside as Cassandra got up off the couch, making her way through the library doors and into the hallway up to her room; even after not watching a movie or spending a night together in weeks, their old routine was still ingrained in them. Cassandra would get her laptop, pick out the movies, and grab snacks while Draco would set the room up, transfiguring furniture into beds and making everything comfortable for them; he was secretly a connoisseur of comfort and comfortable style.

But falling into habit is easier than one would believe; routine becomes part of the soul, walking one from one day to the next, lifting us up when the floor falls through and offering up comfort in a storm. Draco and Cassandra had only known each other a few short months, but for two people to genuinely get along, years are not needed, just the time to fully open to one another. Which was why, it was so easy for a pureblood and a muggle to find their place together, side by side, even if it was just to watch movies together into the deep of the night, sharing pillows, blankets, and a whole new world of possibilities.

***

Sunlight poured in through the library's windows, cascading over the antiqued furniture and onto the sleeping couple, fast asleep next to the fireplace whose fire had burned out hours ago, a laptop placed safely on the couch beside them. Securely in Draco's arms, Cassandra slept soundly, perhaps the most soundly she had slept in months, years even if one considered the trepidations she had faced with the loss of her parents and the reminder of such loss on her birthday. She sighed in her sleep, her arm moving across Draco's stomach, pulling her body impossibly closer to his; both were sleeping, completely unaware and unconcerned with the other inhabitants of the Suites. Somewhere in the house, a clock chimed in the hour of the day, each hour signified by the resonating "gongs" making their way through the hallways. Draco's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the brightness of the room before he looked down at the girl in his arms with a smile on his face. While falling asleep with her in his arms was one thing, waking up next to her was something completely different, even if it did make getting things ready for her birthday difficult.

Earlier in the week, Draco had arranged for a special dinner for just himself and Cassandra, leaving their time earlier in the day to be spent with Phoenix and his mother, both of whom were very adamant that he not command all of Cassandra's time that weekend, all three knowing how busy she might become should she get the position she was offered just yesterday. Somewhere in the house, he had requested the house-elves prepare her breakfast, waffles and breakfast potatoes, her favorite. Phoenix and Narcissa were most likely, getting up themselves, preparing for a light, early afternoon brunch before he and Cassandra would be off for their night together. He had only bought her birthday present a few days earlier, sneaking away from the Suites while she worked diligently on her applications, his gift secretly hidden away in his room, away from any prying eyes.

He was stirred out of his own thoughts as Cassandra began to wake up, a deep sigh slipping through her lips as her fingers spread unconsciously over his abdomen before closing, pulling his shirt into her fingers. Draco smiled, watching the girl in his arms as she awoke from her slumber.

"You know, if I didn't like you, I would probably find it really creepy that you've been watching me sleep."

Draco felt Cassandra smile against his chest.

"Then it is a good thing that you like me. I don't want you to think I'm some shady creeper."

Cassandra sat up, looking down at the boy who looked entirely too comfortable laying among the pillows and the blankets; should anyone not know their situation, they might be lead to believe things which did not occur that night actually had. Finding his own eyes staring back at her intently, she smirked.

"Sorry to break it to you Draco, but everyone already knows you're creepy. You're a Slytherin after all." Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "But I guess it's good I like you Slytherin boys. You make good company."

"Damn straight we do," whispered Draco as he sat up and caught her lips with his. Pulling back, he felt her move back towards him, but he moved his lips just out of her reach. "Happy Birthday Cass."

His voice was soft as he raised his eyes to meet hers, running his thumb over her cheek before leaning in and kissing her once more, then pulling away. And it was not a moment too soon. Almost immediately afterward, Narcissa and Phoenix walked in through the library doors, arms full of presents and flowers, calling out birthday greetings to Cassandra, neither making a comment about the single bed the two teenagers had so obviously shared the night before.

"Oh Cass, you're finally eighteen. You're finally a real adult, only now in the muggle world and in our world."

Phoenix pulled Cassandra into her arms, pressing several kisses into her hair and onto her forehead. Narcissa ran a hand over her head before handing her a bouquet of what where clearly fresh cut flowers.

"Happy birthday darling, may you have many more."

Cassandra slightly blushed at all the attention she was receiving, placing her flowers in the newly conjured vase Draco was transfigured for her from a glass sitting on a table. She looked around her as she watched Phoenix and Narcissa instruct several house-elves who were bringing in trays of food and setting them out in the table, Draco popping off and coming back with an armful of presents, adding them to the generous pile which had already been set down on the couch. How had she come to be so blessed, surrounded by people who loved her, enjoyed her company, and accepted her so blindly, not caring about her background. Yes, things had not always gone so well, some of that acceptance was still relatively new in the long run, but these witches and wizard were quickly becoming her family, those she sought when frightened, sad, in need of comfort. She loved them, so much it was almost frightening.

"Cassandra, come and eat before the food gets cold." Phoenix called her to the table, a large array of breakfast foods and a few brunch items freshly laid out, steam rising off many of the dishes. Her hand was reached out towards her, welcoming her with opening arms. Taking her hand, Cassandra found her way to her chair, joining three of the most important people she would ever have in her life.

***

"Thank you for dinner Draco. It was amazing." Draco squeezed her hand as they walked along the beach, the waves crashing to their right, the lights of the Manor glowing to their left.

Thus far, her birthday had been beyond anything she could imagine. After their "breakfast for lunch" brunch—Cassandra's favorite meal—she had opened presents with her three brunch dates. Narcissa had given her a pair of charmed shoes, the heals growing taller or shorter depending on Cassandra's stress level or level of tiredness, Narcissa insisting she would need them once she started her job at the Ministry with all of the walking she would be doing. She also presented Cassandra with new robes, and the promise of a full day of pampering when the occasion arose for its need. Phoenix gave Cassandra a giftcard loaded with a great deal of money for her favorite muggle London coffee shop, a present which took way too much explaining for Narcissa and Draco to understand, but which Cassandra found delightful; Phoenix also bought her a new watch, something she insisted would be imperative when working between the two worlds in such close proximity. Blaise had owled her series of first printings from some of her favorite poets.

Draco on the other hand, had given her a much more cryptic present. That morning, she unwrapped a new dress, which he had admitted his mother helped him pick out, and several new books he thought she might be interested in. But tucked into one of the books, she found a simple handwritten note, explaining nothing more, but "_more to come, just wait._"

But the thing was, she had been waiting. She had waited all afternoon as Draco took her around a small wizarding town, seaside in Wales before apparating the pair of them to Diagon Alley for dinner in a new Italian restaurant they had both mentioned they wanted to try. Even through an opening appetizer, pasta fagoli, and veal parmesan, Cassandra had secretly pondered what exactly more to come entailed. And yet, here they were, the end of the night closing in on them and the "more to come" had still yet failed to appear.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm not thinking about anything." Yet it was clearly evident she was lying—when exactly had they stopped walking, and where did the blanket and lanterns come from?

"You keep telling yourself that," replied Draco as he motioned for her to take a spot on the blanket, sitting down next to her as she did so.

"So you're finally eighteen," he continued. "If I had known I was kissing such a baby, I might have resisted."

Cassandra lay down on the blanket and turned her head towards him as she laughed. "We're only eleven months apart Draco. I'm not such a baby you know. And I never remember you rejecting any of our actions." She ran her hand over his thigh before entwining her hand with his.

"So it's your last weekend as a free woman, how does that feel?"

It was strange how easy it was to get back into the game, after having not played for so many weeks.

"It's weird. I have to be a real adult now, interact with real adults who aren't on vacation. But I'm excited. Now I can see if you truly are the most attractive boy out of Hogwarts in recent years or if I should set my eyes on someone else."

Draco snorted.

"What about you? What are you going to do now? What are your plans?"

"I plan on kissing you goodnight, a quick snog. Then repeating that tomorrow before I have to let the Ministry have you for the majority of the day."

Cassandra pushed herself up on her elbows. "You know that's now what I meant you prat."

"Oh, well then, you must have meant this." Draco reached into his pocket and tapped his wand on an impossibly small blue and silver box, enlarging it, before handing it to her. "This is for you."

Cautiously, Cassandra took the box from his hands, running her fingers over the embossed silver designs engrained into the blue wrapping paper. In a wonderfully ornate and pristine script, written across the box was a single word, "_more_." She raised her eyes up to the boy sitting next to her, to find him watching her intently, the hint of a smile on his face, but little else revealed to her. Turning the box over, she carefully pealed back to the tape, careful to the not rip the paper, discovering a plain black box inside. Her hand trembled slightly as she opened it, finding a simple silver necklace lying on a white pillow inside. The chain was thin, small squarish links chained together, link after link, a simple a simple heart surrounded by silver cherry blossoms at the base of the necklace; small pink and yellow stones studded the blossoms. It took her breath away.

"Draco." His name was barely audible as it escaped her lips. He watched her as her fingers slid over the silver, pausing over the small charms, before her eyes turned back up towards him. Her face was flushed, her eyes wide and bright. He smiled, the tension from carrying the present on his person all afternoon fading, as he watched her.

"Thank you. I love it." Her voice was still only just a whisper.

Draco took the box from her hands, lifting the necklace off of the pillow and moving around behind her, sweeping her hair off her shoulders and planting a kiss were the necklace would eventually clasp closed.

"It's just for you. There is not another one in the world like it." She noticed his hand tremble slightly as he clasped it shut. "But I have one more thing to ask you."

She turned around to face him; her hands cautiously in her lap.

"Cassandra, will you go out with me?"

It was a question entirely unexpected, but the answer was so obvious to Cassandra, her actions preceded her answer. She eagerly leaned forward and captured his lips with her own, moving them together at a pace they had discovered in their weeks together, her hands finding their way to his neck, entangling themselves in his hair as she pulled him closer towards her, rising to her knees as they did so. She pulled back, slightly, her lips ghosting over his.

"Yes. You're an idiot to think my reply would be anything else."

It was then that Cassandra realized, it didn't matter if she was a witch or not, if she had lived the first years of her lives in a whole other country unaware of the magical people who were most likely living around her. It didn't matter that she would be one of the first muggles working for the Ministry in years, or that she and Hermione would be reforming the manner in which muggles and wizards interact. She would always be herself, always the same happy, loud, and curious girl with spilling auburn curls falling over her shoulders who liked to read books and making breakfast at all times of the day. She would always feel most comfortable in the wizarding world, even if she was different.

But maybe, that was the truth about life and magic. It doesn't matter so much about whether magic and life are intertwined, or whether they exist side by side. What matters most is what you make of the life you have around you, because with or without the ability to wave a wand, magic is all around you. It is in the people you interact with everyday, it is found in how you live your life and how you find out that sometimes, horrible things happen, unfathomable events even, but everything happens in order that you may grow. You just have to open your eyes and welcome in those changes. The truth about life and magic is just that, an open embrace of everyone around you, even if it takes you years to understand why.

* * *

**And there you have it, the final chapter of _The Truth About Life and Magic_—that is, minus the Epilogue I have in mind. And I am truly sorry this last chapter took so long to come out. At first I caught a terrible cold and then the holidays had me extremely busy at work. But here it is. Thank you all so much for reading my story and offering me your good tidings and supporting me. It has meant so much.**

**But this is not the end. In a few weeks, I will begin to post my new story with Rose and Scorpius and I am about half-way done with a one-shot I have been working on. So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!**


	16. Epilogue

**The final chapter. It is almost bittersweet. All stories must come to an end, even if you love the characters and stories you've created. But here it is. The Epilogue for The Truth About Life and Magic. I might take a few weeks break while I try and figure out how to wrap up a special one-shot I have created, but in the meantime, I might publish the first chapter of the Rose/Scorpius story I have started. Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed this story, I love you all. 3**

* * *

The noises of a new school year surrounded Cassandra as she and Hermione walked through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾. Children ran past them, calling out to friends, more than a few avoiding their parents pleading eyes for "just one last hug, I promise."

"Oh the Hogwarts Express," sighed Hermione. "Sometimes I wish I was the one getting on that plane and not Rose and Hugo."

"You only wish that because then you would be young again and not a hard working mother with two kids and another on the way."

Hermione shot Cassandra a look before running a hand over her swollen stomach, smiling. "You're one to talk 'Mrs. Mother of Five and two more on the way.' "

Cassandra groaned, "Do you have to remind me. You would think Ronald was my husband with the number of kids we have." Hermione laughed, nudging Cassandra's arm before the two were interrupted.

"Cass, have you seen Scorpius? I wanted to run some Quidditch strategies by him for this season."

Hermione turned to look at Draco. It still seemed like just the other day that they were introduced in the Suites lobby by Phoenix and Narcissa; he silent and unsure of himself, and she unknowingly bitter and far too concerned with how the world viewed her. Yet, here they were twenty-three years later, almost two completely different people, at least to those who did not know their true selves in their youth.

"He's over with Rosie and Hugo. Although, I am sure if any of your Slytherin classmates heard you giving your son and his Ravenclaw friends Quidditch advice, they'd skin you alive."

Draco smirked as Cassandra leaned over to kiss her husband on the cheek, his hand running over her stomach as he did so. For only being four months along, she looked more like eight, thanks to the "proof that I still got it," or so bragged her husband upon the news of their twins and her final—she was adamant about it being her _final_—pregnancy. There was no way that when she first met Draco she could have seen herself twenty odd years down the road, married with five children and two more on the way, along with an extremely busy Ministry position. Cassandra smiled, watching her husband walk off to find their son, leaning her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh 'Mione, just where did the years go?"

***

_"You mean you haven't told him yet? Cass, you have to tell him!—he's your husband!"_

_ "I was planning on telling Hermione. It wasn't like I was going to wait nine months and be like 'oh, hi Draco, here's your son or daughter;' this isn't something I can hide."_

_ Cassandra's eyes were wide and defensive from her spot where she was perched up on her desk, legs dangling over the edge. She watched Hermione as she paced around their shared office at the Ministry, thankful Hermione had her cast a silencing charm on the room. Floating in between them was a very vivid, blue positive sign, hanging ominously in the air. Of course, it had crossed her mind that she might be pregnant; she and Draco had been married for a year now and she had stopped taking her muggle birth control a few months ago, but she hadn't expected it to happen so soon._

_ Hermione looked at the girl who had become her best friend. The nearly twenty-three year old sitting on the desk looked happy, yet scared, at the same time. When Hermione had first cast the pregnancy test charm, Cassandra and she had nearly danced around the room in joy at the positive sign. But the Cassandra in front of her now was…timid._

_ "Draco is going to be thrilled. You two have been talking about this; I am sure he is pacing his office right now wondering if you're pregnant yet. You know him well enough that the moment he finds out your expecting that he is going to make some comment about his powerful abilities in the bedroom, just like he did that time you were barely able to walk after you came back from vacation in Holland."_

_ A bright shade of red flushed over Cassandra's cheeks as she let of a strangled laugh before pushing Hermione away as she attempted to sit next to her. "I'm going to kill you. I still can't believe he said that to you."_

_ Cassandra looked down, running a hand over her stomach._

_ "I'm going to me a Mommy." She turned to look at Hermione who had a smile ready to burst off of her face._

_ "I have a bit of a secret to tell you myself Cass." Cassandra watched as Hermione wordlessly waved her wand around, her eyes going wide at the bright pink plus sign that appeared next to her own blue one. "We're both going to be Mummies."_

_ Apparently, both women had something to tell their husbands that afternoon._

***

"Mum, you haven't seen Georgie and Riley have you? They seem to have run off."

Cassandra was immediately pulled out of her daydream by her second eldest, Helena. Much like her old brother Scorpius, Helena was a bit of a surprise when one morning when Scorpius was just learning how to actually say his name that it dawned on her she was…two…no three months late. And yet, six months later, there she was the mother of not only a bumbling two-year-old boy, but she was now also the proud mother of a beautiful baby girl. Scorpius was the spitting image of his father: pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and an attitude that was nearly the death of her in his toddler years, but he also was caring, competitive, and athletic, just like his father. But Helena, Helena was the perfect combination of Draco and herself; she had her mother's full, curly hair and her father's blonde hair; a scattering of warm freckles the only color which ever came to her skin, even after weeks spent on the shore during the summer. Both Scorpius and Helena been sorted into Ravenclaw, much to the surprise of Draco and Cassandra who thought their two eldest children much more suited to Slytherin and surprisingly enough, Gryffindor; but the Sorting Hat had placed them both in the historically studious house, and even more surprising, they were two of their houses best students in over three hundred years.

"I think they went off with Oliver and Lily dear, you're Uncle George was a gentleman and gave them an entire chest of tricks for the new school year."

Helena crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Mum, I know they're in Gryffindor, but must Uncle George encourage them even more. They're were brave before, but now they are downright dangerous with the gifts he sends them."

The "_them_" Helena a was referring to, were Georgiana—Georgie,— Riley, and Oliver. Several years after Helena was born, Cassandra and Draco tried for "just one more," but despite months of trying, Cassandra couldn't get pregnant. At the same time, Hermione and Cassandra were working on a case between a feuding muggle and wizarding family that went down a path no one expected. Instead of the two neighboring families getting along, the muggle family left, but not before attacking the wizarding family, setting their house on fire and severely injuring the mother and father; even wizarding medicine couldn't save the lives of Georgie, Riley, and Oliver's parents.

It wasn't even a matter of question what would happen to the three young children; Cassandra was inconsolable when she was flooed home by a Ministry official. Later Draco told her she kept repeating "those poor children; they have nowhere else to go" over and over again. It wasn't a matter of discussion; Draco didn't even have to see the children to immediately welcome them into his family. Becoming a father had come so easily to him, even if he hadn't thought of it before; the moment Cassandra told him the news, he couldn't imagine wanting to be anything else.

***

_Draco sighed, as much as he loved his job as Head Potions Master at St. Mungo's, there were just some days where the average nine-hour workday would never end. Today was especially hard. There were rumors that the muggle flu season had crossed over and was now effecting many young witches and wizards, causing a slight panic among parents, which in turn resulted in a higher hospital turnout, all of which made his job harder. Making a small batch of potions to treat fevers, colds, and nausea was one thing, but to make enough for hundreds of sick children was another._

_ Dusting himself off after exiting the fireplace, Draco dropped his briefcase on the library table, running his hand through his hair; at least he had her to come home to. After three years of seriously dating Cassandra, there had been no doubt in his mind that he wanted to marry her, but at just twenty-one years old, he had just finished up his three-year internship at St. Mungo's and while he and Cassandra had joked about getting married soon, he wasn't sure if she was completely ready; she and Hermione were already taking the Ministry by storm, changing the relationship between the muggle and wizarding worlds in ways no one could have imagined._

_ Cassandra—even just thinking about her brought a smile to his tired face. Removing his jacket, Draco made his way towards the kitchen in the moderate house he and Cassandra had purchased after their first year of marriage. Just like the home she grew up in with Phoenix, their first home together was by the seaside, with a sprawling green surrounding the home, charms and wards set up to deter wandering eyes from the Quidditch field Draco insist be built. He could smell dinner cooking before he even reached the kitchen doors. There he found his wife, in nothing but her flannel pajama pants, tank top, and an apron, and as beautiful as ever. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek before turning her to face him, kissing her again._

_ "How was your day? 'Mione and I heard you guys nearly had an outbreak of hysterical mothers at the hospital today."_

_ "Just about. It is just the flu, I don't know why they are so worried. But can we not talk about work tonight. I just want to enjoy what little time I have left of today before I have to go back tomorrow."_

_ Draco watched as Cassandra stirred a pot of soup before replacing the lid and leaning against the counter. She motioned towards the kitchen table._

_ "I believe there is something for you on the table."_

_ Draco immediately noticed a simple, unmarked card laying on the table, the envelope a delicate shade of blue. Opening the envelope, he removed a plain white card, a single black and white picture on the cover, unmoving—a muggle card. Underneath the picture were a series of names: Orlando, Howl, Nathaniel, Scorpius._

_ "Names and a constellation?"_

_Draco's voice was full of confusion as he went to open the card. He ran his eyes over his wife's handwriting on the inside of the card, trying to make sense of the words he found. "_I like Scorpius best, named after a constellation, just like his Daddy_." He read the two sentences over and over again before the words became to make sense. His eyes widened in realization._

"_Daddy?" It was a mixture of a breath and a whisper._

_Cassandra fingered the necklace she had worn since the day Draco gave it to her the day he officially asked her out._

"_I think you'll make a great dad."_

_Cassandra barely had a moment to breathe before Draco was upon her, kissing her with all the strength he had, pulling her towards his body. His hand slide under her shirt and smoothed over her stomach before his dropped to his knees, kissing the skin his hand had been caressing just moments before._

"_I like Scorpius too, Mum."_

***

It had now been five years since they welcomed Georgie, Riley, and Oliver into their house. Georgie was the eldest of the adopted siblings, nine years old when they brought the fiery redhead into their family; she was modest and shy, but frightfully protective of her two younger brothers, and as she grew to know and love her two older siblings, it was not uncommon for Draco and Cassandra to receive owls that their little fighter was issued yet another week's detention for starting a fight with someone who slighted one of her brothers or sisters. Georgie never stepped down from a fight; some say it was her Gryffindor bravery, her parents thought it was her stubbornness.

Riley and Oliver, a year and a half apart and just a few years younger than their sister Georgie, were now in their early years at Hogwarts. As the elder brother, Riley was intelligent, so much so he was often teased by his father as being a male version of Hermione, something Riley was very proud of. He too was sorted into Gryffindor; and a year later, Oliver was as well, as the youngest first year in his year. The two brothers were inseparable, except when Riley was in the library and Oliver on the Quidditch pitch. Had Cassandra and Draco known the drama that would ensue in having sons on different Quidditch teams, they might have prepared for the Hogwarts season better, but such was the life of parents with five children away at school; things were bound to get complicated.

Brought back into the conversation around her, Cassandra ran a hand over her daughter's blonde hair.

"Oh Helena, I am sure things will be better this year. But you know your brothers and sister, they're a spirited bunch. Just take care of yourself this year and if they get out of hand, just let Scorpius know. I'm sure he will be all too quick to take points away from Gryffindor."

Helena looked over to where her brother was leaned against a pillar, waiting with his friends before he boarded the train. Even from where she stood, she could see the shiny Head Boy badge pinned to the front of his shirt. The git didn't even wait to pin it to his school robes, he hadn't taken it off since he received it in the mail days before, walking around the house like he owned the world. She shook her head and laughed, he was so much like their dad.

Standing next to Scorpius was Rose, Hermione and Ron's eldest daughter. She was laughing at something Scorpius was saying; and while her mother suggested Scorpius might tighten down on their younger siblings rambunctious house, he never would—not with Rosie being a Gryffindor. Rosie leaned her head on Scorpius' shoulder, her auburn hair falling over her eyes before Helena watched her brother gently tuck it behind her ear and then entwining his fingers with her own.

"I just don't get how Dad and Uncle Ron still don't know about Scorp and Rosie Mom."

"Because they're men love. And while I adore him, Ronald isn't the sharpest tool in the shed."

Helena smiled. Other than her parents and siblings, she loved no one more than her Aunt Hermione. Pulling her hair back into a clip, Helena looked up as the train whistle echoed through the station. She sighed, casting a long look towards the train before pulling her school bag back over her shoulder. Behind her she heard an explosion, followed by a peal of laughter coming from the direction where her siblings stood. A piercing "GEORGE" immediately following before she heard footsteps running towards the train. Quickly kissing her mother and Hermione, Helena knelt down and ran a hand over each of the two women's swollen stomachs.

"I hope you three know what family you're being born into. Trust me, enjoy the quiet while it lasts you little surprises."

"Come on Lena, I don't want to have to knock points off my own house because you're late getting on the train." Scorpius took the arm of his sister and began dragging her towards the train, Rosie smiling and waving as they passed. "Bye Mum, bye Aunt Hermione, little babies."

Hermione ran a hand over her own swollen tummy before turning to Cassandra, watching their husbands slow approach to walk them back through the barrier before going home.

"Promise me Cass, these will be our last little surprises. I don't think I can handle any more kids, not with Rosie about to graduate. At this rate, I will be nearly dead before this last one is out of school. Poor thing, she'll be eighteen years younger than her big sister."

"At least you aren't having two Hermione," chuckled Draco, entwining his hand with his wife's.

"Draco, please stop mentioning I am having two. It isn't even eleven yet and you've mentioned it five times this morning."

Ron Weasley laughed. From the moment Cassandra had found out she was having twins, she had been ecstatic and mortified at the prospect of having two at once. Her pregnancy, double pregnancy to be exact, had not been planned. But it was his wife's own discovery that she too was pregnant just a month later that had made the whole scenario almost comical for him. First Scorpius and Rosie, then the close pregnancies of Helena and Hugo, and now this; the two friends just could not stand not being pregnant at the same time.

"Come on Draco. Let's get them home before they become emotional. You now how they get about being pregnant again."

Hermione shot Ronald a look. He still didn't know when to hold his tongue. Some things would never change.

***

Cassandra smiled at Draco as he helped remove her coat as they made their way back into the house. After dropping the kids of that morning, they, along with the Weasleys, had enjoyed their day off, lunching in London before coming back and enjoying a quiet evening outdoors at their own seaside house. And as was more often occurring lately, a book of baby names opened between the four, red ink circling names Ronald liked, green ink circling names Draco liked.

"It's so quiet with all of them gone." Cassandra's voice was forlorn as she rubbed a hand over her arm.

"Not for long though, five more months and we'll have two more mouths to feed and two more cries to learn by heart. February will be here before you, or I, know it."

Making her way up the stairs, Cassandra stopped to look at the pictures hanging on the wall. A few from the first years of her and Draco's marriage, pictures from their children's past birthdays, a few with Narcissa and Phoenix, the two women sitting on the beach, reading with the children and no doubt spoiling them. With the death of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa and Phoenix had moved in together, Narcissa coming to stay with Phoenix, leaving the Malfoy Manor as a vacation home for Draco and Cassandra to use at their convenience. Even after all their years together, Cassandra had only spent a handful of nights in their actual master bedroom at the Manor, Draco and Cassandra instead finding themselves most at home in the astronomy room where it all began.

Taking his wife's hand, Draco led Cassandra into their own bedroom, the balcony doors wide open letting in the fresh sea air, cooling off the somewhat humid room. Guiding her to the bed, he sat down next to her, gently capturing her lips, one hand finding its way into her hair, his fingers curling into a few strands which escaped from where she had pinned her hair back. His other hand smoothed over her stomach, finding its way under her shirt, slowly pushing it upwards as he revealed her swollen belly, the skin pulled tight, hiding beneath it the two growing children inside of her. Cassandra blushed as Draco swiftly pulled her shirt over her stomach completely and then effortlessly over her head, tossing it down onto the floor and into the dark.

"I love you," his voice the audible message of what she saw reflected in his eyes. She would never tire of the way his eyes could read her every movement, understand everything she left unsaid.

"I love you too."

Cassandra leaned back, her arms supporting her as she attempted to relieve some of the stress her back was currently feeling due to the two extra bodies she was carrying. She blushed as Draco watched her every move, his eyes hungry for her.

"Why do you blush still?" Again, their game continued.

She blushed even more at his inquiry.

"You're the only one I ever want to see me this way. You have made me the happiest person in the world; you've given me Scorpius and Helena, you helped me bring Georgie, Riley, and Oliver into this family without a second thought, and now once again you are making me happy. I blush because your kisses stick my feet to the floor and cause chills to run down my body wherever you touch me. I blush because I want you to a point beyond comprehension all of the time."

Draco leaned over, kissing his wife. Nothing that had occurred in his life since he had met Cassandra had been what he expected growing up, but not once did he complain. Now he was an uncommonly happy husband, and a blissfully happy father of five, soon to be seven. Without a doubt, they had their troubles; raising five children was not an easy task. Losing his father had been a loss he was neither expecting nor did he know how to handle the sudden fortune thrust upon him. Now, years since his own father passed, Draco was happy he and Cassandra had set aside the money for their family's use later on in life, for the continued education of their children and whatever emergencies which might arise. While it seemed like a farfetched idea when he was younger, he actually liked working for a living; it made coming home to the beautiful woman in front of him each night even more special.

Cassandra sighed, smiling at her husband as he pulled back and laid down next to her, his fingers tracing designs over her stomach. Draco looked over at her, his head lying on his pillow.

"Cass, is there something going on between Scorpius and Rose?"

Cassandra laughed, pulling her husband into her side. Her life was by no means perfect; she, her husband, and her children all had more flaws then any of them would want to admit, but they were happy, tremendously so, even if she was and always would be a muggle, her husband a pureblood, and her children a wonderful mixture of the two of them, even if three of them were adopted. Life and magic had come together into one for her in ways she never could have imagined; but, no matter what, and in the end, everything turned out to be about life.

Smiling, she responded, her hand linking with her husbands over her stomach.

"Oh Draco, we thought you'd never notice."


End file.
